


The Neighbors

by My_Bucky_My_Steve



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, original character - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stucky - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Bucky_My_Steve/pseuds/My_Bucky_My_Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 21 year old Lexi Greyson life is pretty much mundane. She's working her way through college at the local library, and coasting through life happy being invisible to everyone. It's not like she matter's much to anyone anyways. She spends her time buried in her studies, working and enjoying an occasional man on man fanfic. That's her dirty little secret. Until one day she meets her new neighbors. Two drop dead gorgeous, sexy ass men. And her life is literally turned upside down when her little fanfic's, become a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Baby Doll, Hi Sweetie

Changing her playlist on her IPod, Lexi shifts back and starts to hum listening to Closer by Kings of Leon. Damn she thinks. This is one sexy ass song. Lowering the windows down and daring to be a rebel she raises the volume to twelve. Oh watch out she thinks, yeah no rebel here. After her three classes this morning of pure hell, getting embarrassed by her physic's teacher for what he deemed tough love "You know Lexi, this is unacceptable work. You are better than this and I expect more. You weren't placed in my advanced class for nothing. If this is to much for you than maybe you just need to go back to high school and stop wasting my time."

That was her first class too. "Thanks asshole." She grumbled remembering how her face got heated and all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and disappear. Not like no one notices her anyway. So not only did she get chewed out by Mr. Jensen but thanks to him she was late for her biology class and it was her turn to give her report on the medicinal purpose of medical marijuana. But no that wasn't the best part. The best part was having to run half way across the campus and get splash with muddy water by a racing car. Her entire skirt and blouse were covered.. So explaining to Ms. Halder what happened didn't go over very well either. She bombed at her report because she felt just like she did in grade school and junior high and high school. Adults can be douchebags too. 

Her last class of the day was her mean old bat of a psychology professor. Mrs. Amar. One look at Lexi when she walked in she put up her nose and pushed backed her wire rim glasses cleared her throat and asked Lexi to see her after class. Well that's not new since she was also twenty minutes late for her class and god forbid anyone is late for the old crows teachings. Walking towards her car after getting another ass chewing for her choice in "attire" all Lexi wanted to do was scream until her lungs burst. Sitting in her car fighting back a tear, she took her glasses off and wiped one stray tear away.

"Stop it! Stop crying you baby!" She scolded herself. Ughhh, why do I let people get to me. Fuck it, she thinks time to get to work. She looks at the clock on the dash of her silver Ford Mustang hoping to have some extra time to run home and change, but no she knew she wouldn't. Great spend the rest of the day in a big old puddle of a muddy mess. Oh well she thought at least I wont have to deal with people much. I'm cataloging in the library basement so that'll help somewhat. Turning the ignition on, Lexi sat back and pulled out onto campus traffic.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally locking up the library door feeling the cool breeze on her face Lexi heads out to her car once in she's lost in her thoughts and the only thing she wants to do is go home and strip outta these dirty muddy clothes. "Aghhh fuck!" she yells, she forgot she needed to get to the grocery store and get a couple of things. Like food. Is this day ever going to end she thinks. 

Heading to Whole Foods Lexi grabs a shopping cart and one item turns into two and two turns into four and four well so fourth and so fourth. By the time she gets outta there its almost seven thirty. Grabbing the four bags she tosses them in the back seat and off she goes. 

Driving to her house Lexi cant help but feel isolated some times. She lives in this nice big house all by herself, her parents divorced and both moved outta state leaving Lexi the house. Well she's not completely alone she has Ramey her cat. But nothing ever exciting or good ever happens to me she thinks. Pushing up her glasses she presses on the gas and coast all the way home. As the cool breeze touches her face she can feel light droplets of rain. Pulling into her town she looks around and sees all the Christmas Holiday decorations all ready starting to go up and they do look spectacular. A small smile creeps on her face and just as quickly it disappears. Pushing forward she continues her drive out of the town towards country road forty one. 

She slows down when she sees a moving van parked outside the vacant Camden home.

What the hell? A moving van? New Neighbors? Lexi sighs as she pulls up her driveway. She sits and watches for a moment, thinking. For so long the Camden house has stood empty. Though it has been shown several times here and there but never any serious buyers. Hm... she wonders why. Funny she doesn't remember any recent showings. Shaking the thought from her head she now wonders who her new neighbors are. A family? A newly married couple? A single mom and some kids? A single dad and some kids? Ughhh... Oh shit, the realization just hits her. Of all the houses on this stretch of country road, Lexi's house and the Camden house are the only two who's back yards literally smack into each other. All the rest are pretty much scattered about. Which only means, if they have kids... God the yelling and the screeching and the noises and god forbid they have a dog.. A dog that barks is pure hell.. ughh.

Abandoning her thoughts, Lexi shuts off the engine and grabs her many bundles and hobbles her way up the driveway trying not to drop anything.

When all of a sudden she feels a sharp sting smack right in the middle of her back sending her face first into the concrete "Fuuuccckkkk!" she yells as everything she was holding flies this way and that way including her glasses. She's dazed and Lexi knows she's bleeding from her bottom lip, she can taste the metallic twing of her blood. "Fuck me! Dammit!" Behind her she can hear commotion coming up, still shaking Lexi tries getting up but suddenly she feels hands all over her grabbing at her pulling her up. Four hands... Four strong hands. Perfect just fucking perfect she thinks. These mover guys are going to have a serious laugh on me later. Ughhh, yup this is the worse day of my life. She sighs. 

Everything is a blur, Lexi can't see her hand in front of her face her glasses are god knows where and probably broken and her head is starting to pound. "Ah hell sweetie are you okay?" Says one manly voice. "Oh baby doll you got stuff everywhere huh? Besides, I don't think that concrete is gonna oblige your request." Says another voice, this one softer and scruffy. Hands pulling at her dress trying to straighten it out, cause god knows what's next. Half her ass hanging out. Yeah that'll be the cherry on this most epic cake.

Lexi, tries to gather her senses but too much is happening at the same time and Christ she really wishes she had her glasses. Glancing around still not seeing anything she makes a sad attempt to bend down and look for them. "I'm... I... I'm sorry.. I'm ok really.. Fuck" Lexi says more outta embarrassment than anything else. "Hey baby doll, I think these belong to you." Says Mr. Scruffy voice as you feel a hand gently grab yours and hand you your glasses. Oh thank god, Lexi thinks as she puts them on looking up, suddenly her mouth goes completely dry. Holy... She can't breathe, She can't move. The only thing she's able to move are her eyes. Left to right and righty to left. 

Her eyes shift from these gorgeous men. Because that is what they are gorgeous hot very hot men. They're both tall. Really tall. One of them has dirty blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes chiseled nose, nice full lips and oh gawd.. He's growing a beard. He's wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket that hugs his huge... arms, and fuck if his chest is bulging out of the shirt that looks like it was poured on him, blue jeans and brown boots. He's fine as hell, Lexi's mind is screaming incoherent thoughts right now. Shifting her eyes to the other man now, Lexi feels an unfamiliar heat in her core. Good gawd, he's just as beautiful. He's all dark hair, piercing blue eyes. The bluest eyes Lexi has ever seen. That hair...oh my.. his mouth. His lips are so red, they remind her of cherries. He isn't growing a beard but damn that stubble. He's also wearing a black leather jacket with a fitted white v neck t-shirt underneath, ahhhhh.... Lexi stifles a moan as she stares open mouth at the speckle of chest hair peeking out... black skinny jeans and black boots. Watching him he raises his hand to scratch the back of his head and Lexi's eyes automatically drop to his pants and stares as his t-shirt raises up and she's rewarded with a glimpse of his happy trail. Oh my... "Tha..Thanks." Gulping hard Lexi doesn't think she has any more saliva to say anything else. So she just keeps staring at both them. Lexi can't move, hell she's not even sure she's breathing. Licking her bottom lip she grazes it with her teeth. Slowly like a slow motion movie she watches as Mr. Scruffy voice and Mr. Manly voice glance at each other with a look. And damn if there wasn't something unspoken said between them. They turn now in unison and stare into Lexi's eyes both of them. She's glance back and forth and forth and back to them and she can't keep up. Now it's their turn to look. And look they do, more like stare. She watch's as four blue eyes scan her face. Blue eyes staring into grey eyes, down to her nose her mouth. Lexi's breath hitches and a grin curls up at the corner of Mr. Scruffy voice's mouth as he licks his lips. Breaking her gaze she looks over at Mr. Manly voice and holy hell, he's staring at Lexi with such intensity Lexi literally feels the heat coming from him. He reaches up and rubs his beard. Oh god, what I wouldn't do to rub that beard, Lexi wanders. And it hits her like a ton of bricks, these gorgeous men are staring at her. And they're not even trying to hide it either. They move down from her mouth to her neck down to her breasts, her stomach her hips her thighs, then back up to her hips as they linger a little longer there. Cocking their heads to the side to get a better view of her ass, Lexi once again feels an unfamiliar twing in her stomach. Mr. Scruffy voice is the first one to break the silence "Hey baby doll, I'm Bucky." His voice sending chills through Lexi. His tongue peeks out and licks the corner of his mouth. Lexi stares at his mouth wide eyed. She closes her eyes to try to calm her nerves when she reopens them, she dare glances a look at Mr. Manly voice. He's already staring at her with his lips slightly parted and shadow of a smirk crosses his mouth. "Hi sweetie, my name's Steve." His voice low like a hum. Sending a heated curl right through Lexi.

Lexi is at a loss for words, she can't breath and she's staring at them and she can't pull her eyes away.   
They turn to each other and press their lips together. Mr. Manly voice, Steve lifts Mr. Scruffy voice, Bucky's chin as he kisses him. Mr. Scruffy voice, Bucky grabs Steve by the back of his neck as he continues to kiss him and Lexi can't help but stare as she drops her mouth open. 

That's hot...

They breakaway from their kiss and with heated eyes turn to stare at Lexi..

Bucky's still biting his bottom lip as he looks her up and down.   
Steve's eyes are roaming all over Lexi's body again "Sorry about the basketball" Steve grins "It got away from us. By the way, we're your new neighbors"


	2. Oh. My. God... Does he even have a snorkel??

Sitting down in the corner booth stirring her tea for the five thousandth time Lexi is zoned out. She keeps replaying that day over and over in her mind several weeks ago when she met her neighbors. Her hot, extremely gorgeous, sexy very sexy neighbors. Lexi feels a bit flustered recalling that memory. Steve and Bucky. Hell even their names are sexy. Lexi closes her eyes and tries to bring back that memory to surface. A smile slowly creeps on her face.

The way they looked at her, hell THE WAY they looked at her. They had me naked! Lexi thought, suddenly she burst out into a hysterical laughter. Please she thinks to herself. They probably were just looking at how ridiculous I looked all muddy and dirty. Couldn’t even stand straight, I’m so awkward like a goddamn baby giraffe. Crooked front tooth glasses and all. Besides, she thinks to herself as she finally stops stirring her tea. They’re gay. They’re most definitely not interested in me anyway. And even if they weren’t gay, they still wouldn’t be interested in me. Lexi laughs to herself. But it’s a bitter sweet laugh. 

Looking back down at her tea, Lexi just stares at the steam rising up and all she can picture is their beautiful blue eyes. Steve… Lexi licks her lips thinking about him. So big, god… that beard. His muscles, his lips. She stifles a soft moan thinking about his shirt that was painted on him. Yes, it was painted on him she thinks. Clutching the spoon while keeping her eyes focused on the steam starting to rise even more from her tea she thinks about the other one.

Bucky. Mmmm… she moans in her mouth. He was, is such a sharp contrast to Steve. He’s just a little bit shorter, slimmer. But god, his hands are so veiny. And his stubble, and… oh his lips are so red. That cute crease in his chin. I wander what it would feel like to run my tongue through it, Lexi thinks as she places her hands under the table and fumbles with her fingers. 

Still staring at her tea cup, her mind drifts back to both Steve and Bucky. Licking their lips at her, biting their lips, looking at her up and down and not even being discreet about it. Lexi feels her heart start to race as her pulse quickens. Still staring at her tea cup, the hot liquid begins to bubble and bubble and rise. Then they’re kissing. Steve and Bucky kissed right in front of me, really kissed. Like tongue kissed. 

Lexi’s eyes are so wide open she’s trembling, kneading her hands together tightly still staring at her tea cup it begins to rattle in its saucer, and suddenly it shatters completely. Exploding in bits and pieces of glass and hot tea spilling everywhere. 

“Oh hun, what happened?” A heavy set waitress saunters over and starts picking up the broken cup pieces and begins to wipe the table with a cloth. “You okay? Did ya cut yourself?”

“Ah, I’m sorry. No ma’am I don’t think so.” Lexi says.

Visibly shaken, Lexi helps the waitress pick up the remaining broken pieces. Wiping the table clean and bringing Lexi another cup of tea, she smiles warmly at her.

“It’s only a cup darlin’. Relax, it’s not the end of the world okay. Let me know when you’re ready to order. I’ll be right over there.” Pointing to the counter the waitress pats Lexi on her shoulder and walks away.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling deeper Lexi closes her eyes and shakes the image that comes to mind. The diner is getting pretty full at this time, when she hears the familiar sounds of four inch heals click clacking her way. 

“Hey you, what’s up?” 

Looking up Lexi sees her one and only friend Natasha. Tall, gorgeous and a red head. Completely different from Lexi. For as long as she’s known Nat, she always manages to get her way with everything. Down from never ever waiting on line for anything to guys just falling on their knees for her. Natasha slides in across from Lexi smiling her brilliant perfect teeth smile.

The waitress comes back and hands them menus and pours Natasha coffee. “I’ll give you ladies a couple of minutes and then I’ll be back for your orders.” She smiles wide and walks away.

“I don’t know why you insist on always coming to this place, yeah it’s cute and homey, but c’mon Lexi we can venture out to at least the next town and eat at IHOP or something.” Natasha lets out a giggle as she looks over to the wood paneling wall. Immediately she stops and her face falls. Pulling a piece of the shattered cup out of the wall she holds it up and looks at Lexi.

“What the hell is this?” Leaning in to stare at Lexi she ask.

“Uh, I… I don’t know.” Lexi looks at Natasha with a blank stare, shrugging not trying to give anything away. 

But Natasha isn’t buying it and Lexi knows this, so she turns her attention and picks up the menu scanning the lunch entrees. Feeling a hand pull the menu down, she looks up and rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t give me that. What the hell were you thinking?!” Natasha lowers her voice to a whisper.

Lexi takes in a deep breath folding her hands on the table and stealing a glance around the diner. Seeing the customers laughing, eating and enjoying conversations she turns her focus back to Natasha. 

“I wasn’t thinking anything.” Lexi says raising her eyebrows.

Natasha pushes. “Bullshit, Lexi what were you thinking.”

“I told you… I wasn’t thinking anything. Drop it Nat. Okay. Please… just drop it. I’m fine. Everything’s… fine.” Lexi scans the diner checking to see if anyone can over hear their conversation.

Natasha shakes her head back and forth. “Really? Then I feel sorry for the rest of this tea cup huh? Control that shit Lexi. It was a cup right now, but what if it would have been the windows? Huh? Or god Lexi. What if it would have been the building?! Christ, there’s people here. What were you even thinking?!” Natasha voice raises a bit.

That’s it Lexi can’t take Natasha’s hammering anymore. She grabs her purse and scoots out the booth. Standing up she straightens her blouse. “I asked you out for lunch Nat, because I haven’t seen you in a while. Maybe instead of trying to be my mother. Maybe you can be my friend.” She turns on her heels and heads out the door.

Lexi jogs across the street and pulls her sweater closer around her neck. Pushing her glasses up, she makes her way to the park. Clutching her purse to her chest she feels so stupid. Damn she thinks. Nat’s right, what the hell was I thinking, I could’ve hurt someone. Sniffling she finds a bench and just sits there. She doesn’t know how much time passes because well, all she’s doing is staring at her hands. When she hears her friend.

“Hey, I’m sorry Lexi. I shouldn’t have come out like that. It’s just… I worry about you. You know that right?” Natasha sits down and gently nudges Lexi with her shoulder. Looking over she gives her a tiny smile.

Lexi inhales deeply feeling the cold winter air fill her lungs. Not looking at her friend, she knows that for as long as she’s known Nat, she’s always been the only person who accepts her as she is. Not trying to change her or make fun of her or belittle her. And that’s why she loves her to death. Looking over she smiles and nudges Nat back.

“It’s okay, I know you mean well. And you’re right. I was… Uhhh… thinking about something. Rather somebody, I mean… somebodies.” Lexi turns and looks straight ahead gnawing at her bottom lip.

“What?” Natasha’s whole body shifts now to face Lexi and she’s wearing a wide grin on her face. “Oh no missy, you don’t drop a bomb like that and not spill the beans to me. So c’mon let me hear it. Who is he? Is he hot? What’s his name? Oh wait please Lexi, don’t tell me you met him in the library? I mean cause really, we all know what kind of guys go to the library. Geeks with little dicks.” Holding up her thumb and finger close together Natasha burst out laughing and Lexi just turns and gawks at her and burst out laughing too.

Lexi proceeds to tell her friend about her new neighbors Steve and Bucky. The way they look, how they looked at her and the fact that they kissed right in front of her. Natasha just sits back and enjoys the story being told.

“I just can’t get them out of my mind Nat. Ughhh and the fact that they’re so gorgeous. I mean it’s not like one is better looking than the other. They are both sexy as hell. But they’re gay.” Lexi’s voice drops when she says that.

“My god Lexi, gay guys are fucking hot. That so sucks. Well who knows, maybe they’ll let you watch huh.” Natasha lets out a throaty laugh.

Lexi coughs and stares at her friend. “You’re nasty sheesh.” Shaking her head and smiling.

“Anyway, listen Clint is coming back next Thursday and there’s this new club that opened up in Ipswitch a couple of weeks ago, everybody’s talking about. We should go all three of us.” Natasha pulls out a cigarette and lights it up and inhaling and exhaling a long puff.

Lexi waves the smoke away. Rolling her eyes. “I don’t know Nat. Clubs are a bit much for me, besides I don’t want to be the third wheel with you and Clint.”

Natasha lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Please Lexi, Clint loves it when you come out with us. He acts like he’s the man with two women on his arms. Talk about boosting my baby’s ego. He’s such a dirty dog. So I’m not going to take no for an answer.” 

She winks at Lexi and both girls break out in laughter. 

“Fine.” Lexi mumbles and the laughter hits them again.

____________________________________________________

 

Enjoying her hot shower, Lexi’s mind drifts back to her neighbors. After that disastrous first encounter, she hasn’t seen them since then. She closes her eyes as she lets the hot stream of water hit her body and wash over her. Did they move? Did they even move in? Is it something she said? Or something she did? What if they changed their mind and decided not to move in anyway. What if they realized they sure as hell didn’t want to move next door to her? Closing her eyes she shampoos her hair and conditions it washing herself and rinsing off she shuts off the water and grabs her towel just as her cell phone rings. 

Pulling the towel around her she runs into her bedroom nearly slips but manages to grab her phone “Hello.” Lexi says out of breath.

“Hey! So are we picking you up or are you meeting us there?” Natasha voice blares through the phone.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I can meet you guys over there. That’s fine.” Lexi sits on the edge of her bed nipping at her fingers. 

“Ok, sounds like a plan. So you know where it is right? 

“Yes Nat for the thousandth time yes. I’ll be there. Eleven right?” Lexi runs a hand through her wet hair.

“Yes eleven is perfect. Oh and Lexi put on that cute little sweater dress you bought the other day when we went shopping. Don’t even think about wearing jeans! So help me god, I’ll strangle you.” Natasha practically yells.

“Okay, okay I will. I’ll see you guys there. Bye” Lexi hangs up the phone. 

She turns around and scoots off her bed and stands by her window staring across her yard to their house. She’s done this almost every day since they moved in. Or at least she thinks they moved in. Lexi looks closer as she reaches for her glasses on her nightstand. Looking into one of the upstairs windows Lexi swears there are curtains where last night there weren’t any. Hmmm, she thinks. That’s weird. Shaking her head she runs back into the bathroom to pick up and get ready.

____________________________________________

Lexi takes one last look at herself in the mirror before she heads out. Black tights, back heeled ankle boots and a black sweater dress. It’s really short Lexi thinks as she tries to pull it down. It barely falls right under the curve of her ass. Ugh, hell why did I let Nat talk me into buying this? Looking at her face in the mirror she thinks. I’m too pale, too bad I don’t know how to do my make up like Nat. She grabs a bit of mascara and applies it and dabs some lip gloss on her lips. Her hair is black as night, long and cascades down her shoulders in waves. Brushing it out of her face and pushing her glasses back she smiles to herself thinking this is going to have to do. 

Her smile quickly fades when she stares at her crooked tooth in the mirror and runs her tongue across it. Yeah, I sure am hot. Lexi lets out a laugh. Grabbing her keys and purse she heads out the door into the cold December night.

_______________________________________________

Lexi parks the Mustang placing her parking ticket in her pocket she heads out across the street to Club Salem. The music is loud, really loud and judging by the line outside, packed. Great she thinks, it’s cold and now I don’t see Nat or Clint and I’ll have to stand out here waiting for them like an idiot. When she hears her name being called.

“Lexi! Lexi!” 

Lexi turns and see’s Nat coming towards her and she sighs with a sense of relief. Waving her hand she smiles big.

“Thank god Lexi we were getting worried. Did you find the place ok? Hell sweetie you look gorgeous! C’mon let’s get inside. Wait until you see this place, you are just going to die!” Natasha grabs Lexi’s hand as they surpass the line and the door man ushers them in.

Lexi’s first impression is awe. It’s huge and loud and people are everywhere. There’s actually two floors Lexi notices taking in the strobe lights that are moving with the intense beat of the music. The bar is actually split into three sections and it’s crowded. Nat hasn’t let go of Lexi’s hand as she pulls her towards a private area with nothing but leather couches in assorted colors and gorgeous throw pillows everywhere. Looking over she hears a distinct laughter. 

“There she is! What’s up baby girl!” 

Lexi smiles big as she sees Clint approaching her. He pulls her in for big bear hug as he twirls her around. Kissing her cheek putting her on her feet. He holds her at arm’s length. “Look at you! Can you be any prettier?” Clint lets out another laughter, but it’s meant to be sweet.

Shaking her head and blushing she smiles wide. Clint leads Lexi over to the oversized red velvet couch. Lexi sits down and immediately she feels a wave of relaxation overwhelm her. Drinks are brought to them with five shots of some green liquid. Lexi looks a bit confused as she turns to Natasha. 

“Hey Lexi, let me introduce you to my good buddy Sam Wilson and his girlfriend Maria Hill. Sam, Maria this is Lexi the sweetest girl in the whole wide world.” Clint smiles that radiant smile of his. 

“Nice to meet ya Lexi.” Sam holds out his hand and Lexi shakes it and smiles back.

“Nice to meet you too Sam.” Lexi turns to Maria, Sam’s girlfriend and holds out her hand too. Taking her hand and shaking it too Maria smiles big.

The music is pulsing and the conversation flows so easily and after several shots which Nat tells her they’re Jell-O shots Lexi is gitty and laughing and just really having a good night out with her friends. Clint orders up another round of beers for him and Sam and two Amaretto Sours for Nat and Lexi and a Cosmo for Maria.

“So Lexi..” Maria begins “Do you have a boyfriend?” 

Lexi is suddenly brought back down to reality. “Oh.. Uhm no I don’t. I mean I work a lot and go to school so, I really don’t have the time.” Lowering her eyes Lexi starts chewing on her lip. Hoping the conversation steers away from the topic.

“Really? Word of advice girl, try not to bury yourself in your studies and work. Live life for the now. Because truth be told you never know from one day to the next. You see me? I wouldn’t even look at Sam when he asked me out the first ten times. Trust me it wasn’t that I didn’t find him attractive, actually it was that I found him too attractive. So I knew a first date with him will pretty much end up with me tangled in his sheets.” Maria turns to Sam and bites him in the shoulder and he just soaks it up and they both laugh.

Lexi turns and shakes her head and smiles. She looks over at Nat and Clint and they’re busy kissing. Taking her cue Lexi gets up to walk around and stretch her legs. 

‘Excuse, I’ll be back.” She says as she passes Maria and Sam. They look up at Lexi and nod.

Walking around the club, it’s really gotten crowded since she first got in. She feels her head foggy, like she’s in a haze. Too many Jell-O shots she thinks. The song the DJ is playing is one of her favorites. Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo. Lexi walks towards the bar and she can feel the beat pulsing through her veins. She starts to breath heavy as she closes her eyes and grasps the edge of the bar. Slowly opening her eyes she looks around the dance floor. It’s full of couples dancing, well if you can call that dancing. It’s more like grinding. Lexi’s eyes open wide and she shakes her head. Looking up towards the second floor she decides to venture up. Get a better view she thinks to herself.

She turns the corner of the bar and finds the wide red carpeted stairs leading up. Grabbing the banister for support Lexi shifts her dress down because she can feel it shifting higher. Reaching the top of the stairs Lexi’s mouth drops open. There are way more couches up here and two huge bars and the lightening is softer, more intimate. Watching, Lexi see’s people tangled with each other. Kissing and touching and slow dancing to the beat. It’s intense just staring at them. She swallows hard. Trying to absorb everything she sees.

Standing by a giant strobe light that’s hand control she starts to move it back and forth following the beat of the music. Pointing it towards the first floor she moves it this way and that way, slowly. Lexi’s scanning the crowd when her eyes land on a man straddling another man on a black couch pushed up against a wall. Candles flickering all around them on an oversized glass table. There’s something familiar about that man she thinks. His dark hair, and his black boots. 

Lexi’s mouth drops open when she sees Steve’s face surface from behind the dark haired man’s chest as he starts kissing his neck. Lexi gasp, as her mouth drops open even wider. She can’t tear her eyes away when Steve suddenly locks eyes on her. He smirks and says something to the dark haired man and he turns around and… Oh shit, Lexi thinks its Bucky. 

Her heart picks up the pace and she feels her temperature change. Her breathing is coming in short spurts. Jesus, Lexi feels like she’s having an asthma attack. She just can’t tear her eyes away and for that matter. Neither can they. 

Bucky and Steve keep staring at her, both of them licking their lips and smiling at Lexi. Her breathing is harder and she feels like she’s hyperventilating. She opens her mouth to fight for some air that she so desperately needs. When suddenly the strobe light pops shaking Lexi and she stifles a scream letting it go. 

She looks back down and now Bucky is standing and so is Steve both looking at her with a bewildered expression on their faces. She watches as Bucky whispers something in Steve’s ear and he slowly nods not taking his eyes off of Lexi. 

She breaks the stare and runs down the hallway to the back stair case, landing on the first floor she pushes open the door and runs and doesn’t stop running until she reaches her car. Fumbling with her keys she turns on the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot Lexi speeds out of Ipswitch heading towards home.

_____________________________________

Slamming on the breaks she throws the gear in park, jumps out of the car and runs inside. Taking the stairs two by two Lexi pushes open her bedroom door kicks off her heels and falls face first onto her bed. Oh my god she thinks. Nat’s right I have absolutely no control. Taking off her glasses Lexi buries her face in her pillow. 

They were there. They were there. Steve and Bucky, at the club. They saw me she thinks and I ran out like an idiot. “Ughhhh fuck my life!” Lexi yells into the pillow. Oh no… Shit Nat. Lexi grabs her cell phone and sends a quick text to her. Knowing she’ll be worried.

*Hey, I wasn’t feeling well. So I left. I didn’t want to bother you guys. I’m home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow*

Almost instantly she gets a reply.

*OMG are you okay? Was it the Jell-O shots? I told Clint not to give you any more. Alright sweetie get some sleep okay. I’ll call you tomorrow*

Lexi sends a quick text back.

*Yeah, I guess it was the shots I’ll be fine. Yeah call me tomorrow. Love ya*

Instantly another reply

*Night babe*

Taking off her clothes and removing her makeup, Lexi throws her pajamas on and crawls into bed, trying to forget this night.

_______________________________________

Waking up the next morning Lexi rolls out of bed stumbling and nearly trips over Ramey. The cat lets out a loud “meeeoooww” and runs out of her bedroom.

“Sorry Ramey” Lexi sighs and falls back down to bed. 

The day goes pretty much uneventful for Lexi she’s enjoying the cold December air. She spends most of the day in her greenhouse planting and gathering up some herbs for her teas. She gets so caught up she doesn’t realize it’s getting late and the sun is starting to set. Grabbing her basket and locking it up she heads back into the house. She drops the basket on the kitchen island and runs up the back stairs. Grabbing a towel she heads into her bathroom and striping off her clothes she turns on the shower. Stepping in she lets the warm water envelope her while she closes her eyes and sighs deeply.

Maybe it was a mistake to close her eyes. Because the sight that she sees is Steve and Bucky. Steve and Bucky staring at her. Steve and Bucky licking and biting their lips at her. Bucky straddling Steve in the club. Steve kissing Bucky’s neck and massaging his ass. Steve and Bucky standing looking up at her in the club. Steve and Bucky… Bucky and Steve… Lexi screws her eyes shut as her breath is coming in harder and she’s exhaling faster. That’s all she can see is Steve and Bucky. Gorgeous, sexy beautiful Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve, Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve!

Suddenly theirs a whistling sound and then a hard POP!. Lexi jumps and sees that the lavatory sink faucet pipe burst and water is spraying everywhere. 

“Holy fuck!” Lexi yells shutting off the shower she jumps out and cuts off the water. Looking around the bathroom the damage isn’t that bad. Either way, she’ll need a plumber. Great she thinks. Pulling the towel around her she walks into her bedroom and stops short when she hears laughter and splashing. “What the hell…” Lexi says out loud.

Walking towards her bedroom window, dusk has fallen so she turns on her bedside lamp. Looking out the window she gasp. Its Steve and Bucky splashing in the pool. It’s cold outside but seeing the steam rising from the pool Lexi can tell they heated it. Oh my god… Bucky and Steve are in the pool tossing each other around. Bucky jumps on Steve’s back and dunks him under bursting into a fit of laughter. Lexi can’t help but laugh herself. Suddenly Bucky yelps as he’s tossed into the air and goes under as Steve pops up letting out a rough laugh. 

“What now baby, what’ya got for me huh?” Steve teases Bucky. 

Lexi tries scanning the pool but she can’t see Bucky until he comes up right in front of Steve. 

“Here I am baby.” Bucky lets out a low throaty moan.

He pushes Steve back up against the edge of the pool. Grabbing Steve’s face in his hands he kisses him passionately. Hands touching and massaging Steve’s chest. He moves down to his nipples, licking and sucking and nipping as Steve closes his eyes and moans loudly. Lexi’s mouth goes dry. I should move away she thinks. This is private between a couple and I shouldn’t be watching. 

But Lexi doesn’t move. Instead she clutches her towel harder and starts gnawing at her bottom lip, staring at them with wide eyes. Her mouth drops open when she sees Bucky disappear underwater. And suddenly Steve’s whole body trembles and he sucks in a deep breath of air. Mouthing… Fuck… He throws his head back and really starts to moan and groan. His body is twitching and he’s fisting his hands in the air. Steve’s trying to grasp at anything, something he can’t control his hands. 

What the hell is Bucky doing underwater anyway Lexi thinks? Then it hits her as Steve lets out a long moan.

“Ahhhhh fuuucck Bucky… Mmmmm god damn baby… Arghhh fuck… Mmmmm oh that feels so good baby… Yeah just like that…” 

Oh. My. God. Does he even have a snorkel? How the hell is he breathing underwater? Lexi’s pulse starts to race, her breathing begins to accelerate. She feels like she’s hyperventilating. Steve’s ragged moans are getting louder and louder, and Bucky?! Fuck he’s still… he’s still under water! 

And then it happened. Lexi’s bedside lamp exploded with a loud crack that made her yell. Covering her mouth with her hand but it was too late, Steve already pulled Bucky up and now both of them were staring at her. Two sets of blue eyes locked onto gray clouded eyes. Lexi swallows hard and backs away from the window quickly. Sitting down on the edge of her bed in the dark, she feels a cold shiver run down her spine. She can’t move, she’s frozen in place. Dammit, Lexi thinks to herself shaking her head. 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed when she hears the doorbell ring making her jump. She’s on auto pilot so putting on some clothes doesn’t even register with her as she makes her way down the stairs wrapping the towel around her body tighter. Lexi opens the door and shock gives way to embarrassment. Looking directly into her eyes are Steve and Bucky.

Lexi’s eyes drop from their beautiful faces and she can see that Steve is still dripping wet even though he has some dry clothes on. He’s wearing a white tight very tight UnderArmour t-shirt, droplets of water still dripping down his neck and wetting his shirt. God I can see his nipples, Lexi thinks swallowing hard. He’s wearing blue UnderArmour jogging pants and he’s… barefoot. Lexi’s heart jumps and she feels a tingle… in places.

Turning her eyes she focuses on Bucky now and Lexi feels a clench deep down inside. His hair is dripping wet still, wearing a V-neck that clings to his chest showing matted chest hair, Lexi bites her lip staring at his erect nipples. She stifles a moan in her mouth hoping they didn’t hear her. Dropping her eyes down Lexi sees he’s wearing black basketball shorts and oh god, he’s… barefoot too.

She slowly lifts her gaze back up to their beautiful faces. Gray eyes penetrating with an intense stare. With parted lips her breath hitches. They’re here. Standing only a foot away from her with the same intense stare Lexi is giving them, they’re returning tenfold. Bucky’s eyes are all over Lexi’s body and holy shit if she didn’t hear him moan. His eyes slowly roaming every bit of bare and exposed flesh he matches her gaze and a slow grin sweeps across his mouth.

Turning her attention to Steve, Lexi feels her throat go dry, feels her pulse quicken. Steve drops his eyes from Lexi’s face and she doesn’t know why, but she closes her eyes and presses her lips together and runs her tongue between them. Thinking about Steve’s gorgeous thick long lashes. She lets out a soft breath. Slowly letting her eyes open as she focuses she watches Steve as he cocks his head to the right his eyes falling to her bare thighs locking eyes with Lexi again and returning his gaze exactly where he stopped. Reaching her shoulders, her neck, her mouth and back to gray eyes. He stops and lets the tip of his tongue linger on his lips before a smile graces his face.

Lexi’s mouth is completely and totally dry. She can’t swallow let alone form one word. So it’s Steve that finally speaks up.

“Hi Lexi…” His eyes not leaving hers. “I hope we didn’t catch you at a bad time…” His voice, so soft, so tender. “Can we come in? Bucky and I would like to talk to you about… something.” Steve lets that one little world linger on his tongue.

Is it possible to have a heart attack? Lexi thinks. She can’t fathom words right now. One word, any word would do.

“Uh hm… I… I’m sorry, where are my manners. Yes, please.” Lexi steps back as she lets a tiny smile cross her face.

Walking in and going straight into the living room, Steve and Bucky take a look at the sprawling room. There are two oversized Belgravia couches one in deep velvet red and another in soft beige. Footstools in several different colors scattered throughout the room. Off to the left, the entire wall is covered from top to bottom with rows and rows of books. A fifteen foot rollaway ladder sits in the center. Every corner of the room is decorated by a lavish looking Tiffany lamp emitting warm yet subtle lighting.

“Please… sit down… Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee, tea? Would you like some water, maybe uh..ah…” Lexi can’t think of anything else to offer her guests. 

“No… thank you. Actually we were just in the water.” Bucky says smiling. 

Oh oh… she gulps hard. 

Lexi sits down on a chair closing her legs tight and clutching her towel even tighter. She feels her face burning and she knows she’s turning red. Lexi tries her hardest to keep a straight face but she knows they saw her and no matter what she says it’s never going to be enough of an apology for intruding on them. She looks over at Steve and god… He’s sitting there one arm draped over the back of the couch and the other on the armrest. He’s looking so intently at Lexi, waiting for something.

Turning her gaze from him back to Bucky he’s leaning on his knees with his elbows. Fingers steepled, eyes focused on her. His eyes doing the same thing Steve’s are. Searching, scanning her. For what? God will they come out and tell me already she thinks. I can’t take it no more.

Stealing herself and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, Lexi regains her composure. Opening her eyes her heart lurches.

“You said you wanted to talk to me about something. Can I ask, what is it?” Lexi says softly.

Both Steve and Bucky look at each other. And it’s Steve that speaks.

“We know you saw us. Saw us in the pool. You saw what Bucky was doing to me under the water. Didn’t you?” Steve isn’t smiling anymore, just waiting for her answer.

Damn, Lexi thinks. I knew it. I knew it! She’s practically yelling at herself. Lexi darts her eyes away from both of them. God she can’t even face looking at them. It’s so humiliating. Taking in a deep breath, Lexi looks back up at Steve and Bucky.

Pushing up her glasses, she lowers her head and builds up some courage. Lifting her eyes she faces them.

“I… I’m so sorry. I meant no disrespect. I.. I was uh.. Uhm I was coming out the shower and I heard some splashing and I went over to my window and then … and then I saw you both… I should’ve stopped looking.” Slowly shaking her head she continues. “I shouldn’t have intruded. Please… It won’t happen again. I truly am sorry.” Lexi lets out a deep breath as her eyes dart to her hands as she fumbles with her fingers.

This time it’s Bucky who speaks.

“We saw you at Club Salem too. You saw us there, right? You were on the second floor moving the strobe light. I was straddling Steve and we were kissing. I know you saw us.” Bucky waits for Lexi to answer.

Looking back up and meeting both of their gazes it’s too much for Lexi. What do they want she thinks. I said I was sorry. If they want her to feel worse than how she already feels than it’s working.

“Yes, I was there. Again, I apologize. Like I said, it won’t happen again.” Lexi says with a deep hurt inside.

Steve and Bucky both look over at each other as Steve scoots up and squeezes Bucky’s thigh. Still staring at Bucky he gives Steve a small nod.

“You don’t need to apologize. We didn’t come here for an apology.” Bucky smiles sweetly at Lexi.

“Listen Lexi, what we want to talk to you about, is well. Yes, Bucky and I are together. He’s my boyfriend and I’m his. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him and vice versa I know there is nothing he won’t do for me.” Turning to Bucky, Steve looks over and gently brushes a loose strand of hair and tucks it behind his ear as he closes in and softly plants a kiss on Bucky’s lips.

Lexi can’t help but let a small smile pass her lips. How beautiful it must feel to have someone love you as much as Steve loves Bucky and Bucky loves Steve. But a sadness creeps in and settles on Lexi. She knows, deep down inside she’ll never have that.

Bucky keeps his lips on Steve and pulls his head closer. Breaking the kiss, he looks Steve in his eyes, biting his bottom lip. “I love you, baby.” 

Lexi can’t help but look. Love is love… and they truly are beautiful. 

Turning to Lexi both Steve and Bucky smile big. 

“Ok, Lexi, here’s the thing. On occasion Bucky and I like to have… a woman. We need to sleep with a woman. To feel the soft curves of her body, her full breasts, her yielding flesh, her thighs squeezing around us. To hear her moans… Her bucking under us, on us, all over us.” Steve smirks while licking his lips and shaking his head still smirking.

Bucky grabs Steve’s arm and squeezes. Letting out a soft giggle.

“Simply put, Lexi. I love pussy. And so does Stevie. Every now and then… We need a woman. Get our drift.” Bucky winks at her letting his words sink in. 

Both men sit and stare trying to gauge a reaction. Lexi stares at them. Her eyes look like two giant moons. She can’t blink, she can’t move. What? She thinks. What did they just say? Clearing her throat and licking her lips…

“I… ah… I don’t have any friends, if that’s what you’re asking.” That’s all Lexi can say, because the truth is she has absolutely no clue what they’re asking.

Bucky looks at Steve baffled. Steve just runs his thumb through his beard.

“No, Lexi I don’t think you understand what we’re saying. We don’t want you to introduce us to any of your friends. We want… you.” Bucky emphasis’s that last little word.

What? Lexi eye’s grow wider and she swears they’re about to pop right out of their sockets. Letting out a hysterical laughter, Lexi has had enough. Standing up, still clutching her towel her knuckles turning ghostly white.

“Okay, that’s it. I don’t understand what both of you want with me. You think you can come in here and make fun of me. I am some sort of joke. Is this funny to you. I said I was sorry. I… I don’t know how many more times you want me to apologize. And you’re both sitting here talking… talking about you want a woman. Me?!” Lexi lets out another round of hysterical laughter. Her eyes are starting to tear up. She closes them and breathes in sucking in much needed oxygen.

Opening her eyes she can see that now both Steve and Bucky are on their feet. Just looking at her, not with shock in their eyes or lust but something else.

Lexi presses her lips together and continues finding her voice.

“This isn’t funny to me. You guys just finish saying you’re a couple and how much you love each other and now you want a woman… Me? I don’t know what’s more obscured. That you want a woman. Or that you want… me? I mean c’mon. Look at me! Who the hell is going to want me!?” Lexi is yelling now. Eyes wide open. All she wants to do is run away and hide. But no she can’t move, she’s frozen in place.

Instantly Steve and Bucky are on both sides of Lexi. Steve is softly brushing her hair out of her face, while Bucky is massaging her shoulder. Passing glances to each other. Knowing they need to fix this.

“Ssshh… Oh sweetie, I’m sorry maybe this came out wrong.” Steve lifts Lexi’s chin to face him. “That’s just it Lexi. We have looked at you. You are the most beautiful girl we have ever seen. Everything about you sweetie. So when you say who’s going to want you? We do.” 

She can’t stop looking at Steve, fighting back a tear she feels a hand brush her cheek. She turns and looks up to Bucky. Oh god. He’s breathtaking. Running his fingers down towards her lips he smiles.

“You know what..” Bucky places his hand by the small of Lexi’s back and walks her over to the floor length mirror next to the fire place. Gently nudging her in the middle while Steve slides in on her right, Bucky to her left. All three staring at their reflections.

“You know what I see?” Bucky says softly. His hand still on the small of her back, while his other hand lifts her chin ordering her to look at herself in the mirror. “I see a beautiful, sweet, quirky lovely young lady. Who hides behind these glasses, this big ol’ lonely house. Who’s buried herself in work and schooling. Not living life. Because why? You’re afraid to live, to let go.” Bucky leans in closer and breathes into her ear as he watches Lexi in the mirror. “Like you’re afraid to let go of that towel, huh? Don’t be scared Lexi… live baby doll. Let go…” 

He softly lays a kiss on her earlobe sending a shiver down her spine. Feeling her tremble, Steve ghost his lips on her shoulder. Her breath hitches as she lowers her eyes and looks up at Steve.

Cupping her face in his hand Steve runs his fingers over her red lips. He’s so close Lexi thinks she can smell him. He smells so… good. Lexi feels a delicious clench… in places. 

“You know what we want sweetie… it’s you Lexi, we want you. We have never wanted anyone else the way we want you. You have to believe us. Do you have any idea how… hard…” Steve lets that word slide out of his mouth as Lexi stares up at him and swallows. “How… hard… it’s been to wait this long to approach you. From the first day we met you neither of us could get you out of our thoughts.” Steve’s lips are barely touching Lexi’s. 

Her mind is swirling, she’s lost in a haze. Feeling a body press up behind her, hands slightly turn her neck she feels a warm heated breath behind her ear. Lexi lets out a soft moan.

“Oooohhh…”

“The fantasies we’ve had about you baby doll, have driven us mad… as a hatter.” Bucky nips her ear and flicking his tongue out in a tiny lick.

“Ahhhh..” Lexi can’t hold back, she’s shaking. 

Steve’s planting soft kisses along her jawline, sliding his beard against her face. 

“You know what we want, sweetie, say it… say it… please…” He pushes Lexi as he bites her jaw.

“Ahhhhh… god…” Lexi lets out another strangled moan.

Closing her eyes trying to regain some sort of something… anything. She can’t, she’s feeling things, urges she’s never felt before. Before she can stop herself she blurts out…

“You wanna fuck me!” She yells. 

Lexi steps back, she needs to pull away from both of them. She needs to clear her thoughts. Looking at them now standing side by side she feels her legs are suddenly made of Jell-O she needs to sit down or she’ll collapse right on the cold wood floor. She makes it to the soft beige couch and sinks down. Taking in a deep breath she looks up. Steve and Bucky gawking at her but suddenly they both smile biting their lips and walk over to her. Pulling two chairs they sit in front of her not next to her. 

Lexi keeps her eyes fixated on both of them. 

“Well, that’s the bluntest way of putting it huh? But yes, we do. And I’m hoping the feelings mutual.” Steve says as his eyes roll down her body and back up to her face. 

Jesus, that sexy smirk Lexi can’t tear her eyes away. Pushing up her glasses she turns to Bucky. Big mistake. He’s biting his bottom lip real fucking hard. Ughh.. What’s happening Lexi thinks. They want… me? They want to fuck me. No one’s ever wanted to fuck me. And now Steve and Bucky want to… want to… me.

“So let’s just get it all out there baby doll. Have you ever had a threesome?” Bucky ask bluntly.

Lexi swallows hard. Not really knowing how to answer that. Because truth be told. No. Never. Ever. Never. She looks from Bucky to Steve and back to Bucky and back to Steve. Both waiting for her answer. Here it goes she thinks.

Licking her lips and gnawing at her bottom lip, she looks both of them in the eyes.

“No. Never.” Lexi lets out a long sigh.

“Or a twosome” She mutters under her breath. As she lowers her gaze, not being able to look at them in their eyes.

Lexi can feel the temperature in the room drop, the fire begins to pop and crackle loud. All three turning to look at it. Slowly Steve and Bucky look back at Lexi, this time she faces them.

“What did you just say?” Steve ask. His eyes wide and a concerned look settles in his face. Turning to Bucky who’s wearing the same exact look.

Lexi repeats herself a little bit louder.

“I’ve never had a threesome. Or a twosome. Not even a onesome.” Darting her eyes back to the fireplace she watches as the flames get bluer and bluer.

Bucky pulls Lexi back by placing a hand on her cheek so she can look at them.

“Lexi? Are you… are you a virgin?” Bucky ask softly, not teasing her at all. 

“Yes…” She says simply.

She doesn’t know what kind of reaction she was expecting. But the one she received has her blindsided.

“That’s… that’s perfect.” Steve smiles big at Lexi. Looking over at Bucky they both smile and shaking their heads they look back at Lexi.

“So Lexi, you’re a virgin. Honestly, we’re not that surprised. I mean we should be. But it just makes this all the better.” Steve grins at her turning to face Bucky, he can see his boyfriend’s eyes are practically dancing.

Exhaling Lexi, shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I guess you guys won’t want to… you know… fuck me now…”

“What?! You’re fucking joking right?” Bucky stands now and sits next to Lexi pulling Steve with him to sit on the opposite side of her. “Lexi you’re a virgin. Do you know how fucking hot that is? The fact that you’ve never slept with anyone. No man has ever touched you, or laid eyes on your delicious little body. God, I’m so fucking hard right now.” Bucky’s voice is raised and shaky.

Steve chuckles because no matter how many times he’s fucked Bucky, just looking at his boyfriend’s impatient enthusiasm is making his already painfully hard cock twitch. 

“Sweetie look at me.” Steve turns Lexi’s body to face him. Grabbing the back of Bucky’s head he presses his mouth to his lips and Bucky yields to Steve as he’s done so many times before. Swallowing Bucky’s moan he breaks the kiss but still pulling and biting his bottom lip. 

“Mmmm..” Bucky moans, eyes full of need as he reaches for Steve’s lips again. Steve pulls back, but then surrenders for one more sweet taste of Bucky’s mouth. Breaking away again, Steve settles his lips on Bucky’s. “Soon, baby soon. I promise.” Steve coaxes Bucky. 

Holy fucking shit! Oh my fucking god! Is this really happening! Lexi screams to herself. They’re making out in front of me. I can’t breathe. Somebody… Anybody… Sweet Jesus help me… Sweet Jesus help me! I fucking want them too! She moans out loud a little too loud.

Steve looks at Lexi and then back to Bucky as Bucky bites his bottom lip hard and starts to really moan now.

“Lexi…” He growls clenching his jaw. “We want you really fucking bad. But you need to understand what you’re getting yourself into. If you say yes. You’ve never fucked anyone, and being a virgin… well…” Bucky trails off but Steve continues…

“Being a virgin, it’s going to hurt… a lot. I’m not going to lie. At least the first several times. Plus it’s not one cock going in and out of you, it’ll be two. We’ll take turns of course, and we’ll be as gentle with you as you want. We’ll take our time. Because when we make you come… Your first come, we’re going to have you screaming. Now do you understand?” Steve stares at Lexi and she can’t move, but it’s Bucky who breaks the silence.

“Have you ever even seen a cock Lexi? I don’t mean one in a magazine or a porno. But a real… hard… hmmm cock?” Bucky squeezes her thigh gently. Letting out a low moan, hissing through his teeth. “God, Lexi I’m so fucking hard. Stevie…” Bucky whines. “M’bout to fucking explode if I don’t come soon, baby… please…”

Lexi is hyperventilating now, she’s staring at Bucky.

“Look baby doll…” Bucky places his hand on his shorts, wrapping his fingers around his long length as he begins to stroke his cock through the thin fabric. “Mmmmm… You can have this baby doll… if you want it… just say the word…” 

The fire starts snapping louder and louder, Lexi doesn’t even know how she hasn’t fainted yet. Feeling another hand on her other thigh, slightly higher than Bucky’s hand she feels her… her… down there… it’s pulsating. Stifling a moan she stares at Steve and Steve’s mouth is open and she can see the lust in his eyes. He’s breathing hard too. Looking at his hand he’s also stroking his… his cock. Oh my fucking god?! It’s huge! Does he have two in there!

“Aghhh… Lexi, damn sweetie I’m so fucking hard, it hurts baby. It’ hurts so fucking good. You know what I’m thinking about right now baby. I’m thinking… m’bout to pull that fucking towel from you, lay you down on this goddamn couch, spread your legs and bury my cock so fucking deep inside you… That’s what I want Lexi, you gonna let me fuck you baby? Huh? Say it sweetie, say it…” Steve growls.

That’s it neither Steve nor Bucky can take it anymore. Steve grabs Lexi by the back of her neck, his lips barely touching hers. “You’ve never been fucked, how about kissed? Ever had a tongue in your mouth?” Steve teases.

“Ahh ahhh no… no…” Lexi stutters. 

Steve lets a wicked grin cross his lips. Looking at Bucky he sees the need in his boyfriend’s face. Bucky’s practically begging. Turning Lexi’s face to Bucky, Steve say’s “I know baby, I know soon Buck soon. I promise. But you first, kiss her baby…” Steve teases Bucky now. 

Lexi stares at Bucky, her eyes dart down and watches as he continues to stroke his cock. Sucking in air her eyes are pulled up as Bucky crushes his mouth to Lexi’s. Opening her mouth he slips his tongue inside her sweet delicious mouth, Bucky lets out a much needed moan as he taste mint. Lexi doesn’t know how to kiss she’s never kissed before. But suddenly she hears Steve’s voice whispering in her ear, encouraging her, giving her directions. 

“Let your tongue flow, baby… Like a slow dance. Taste him, taste my boyfriend. Take his tongue in your mouth Lexi, suck his tongue, and move all over his mouth. Taste how good he is. Swallow his moans for me sweetie… Fuck Lexi, my cock is throbbing right now, I wish you could touch it, would you touch it for me baby? Please…” 

Steve is sucking on Lexi’s neck and all Lexi can feel is her body’s on fire. Every nerve ending is tingling she’s screaming inside. She’s moaning loud now, Bucky’s tongue working on overdrive, grabbing the back of her head he pushes his hand higher up on her thigh. 

Breathing into her mouth “Please Lexi, please say yes… touch my cock… I need you too…” Breaking away from her, he looks over at Steve and sees the same lust filled look in his eyes. 

Steve pulls Lexi and slams his mouth on hers making Lexi moan even louder. And that’s it again! She reaches out with both her hands as she feels Steve’s hand guiding hers on his side and Bucky’s hand guiding hers on his side. And for the first time in her life they guide her fingers as she wraps her hands over both their throbbing twitching, huge cocks. As she starts to stroke them both. All three moaning simultaneously. Steve’s tongue is dancing a slow torturous dance and Lexi just sinks into him, while Bucky is sucking on her ear grabbing the back of Steve’s head he goes from her ear and now Bucky is kissing and sucking on her chest right above that goddamn towel that she won’t let go and it’s driving Bucky fucking crazy. 

When suddenly POP POP POP POP POP POP!!! The flames of the fire start shooting out, several light bulbs explode in a spray of glass, the chandelier starts rattling dangerously loud, books fly off the shelves halfway across the room. 

Steve breaks the kiss and looks all around the room, eyes wide and searching. Bucky’s also looking around trying to control his breathing.

“Holy shit! What the fuck was that!?” Bucky yells. “Stevie? What the hell was that!?”

Steve looks at Lexi, cupping her chin “You okay?” He ask. Lexi just nods, darting her eyes away scanning the damage.

Steve rubs Lexi’s shoulder as he stands walking towards the fireplace. Bucky grabs Lexi’s hand and kisses the inside of her palm. “You sure you’re okay baby doll?” Passing a hand through her hair, Lexi just nods again. 

Bucky stands and walks over to Steve, placing a hand on the small of Steve’s back gently rubbing and kneading him. Bucky looks up at the chandelier. “What the hell was that Stevie?” 

“I don’t know Buck.” Kissing Bucky on the forehead, he grabs Bucky’s hand and they walk back over to Lexi, she’s already on her feet as they near her.

“Lexi, what was that?” Steve ask. 

She looks away from them for only a second breathing heavily she responds…

“Faulty wiring.” Lexi says shrugging her shoulders.

“Seems like that happens a lot around you, huh?” Steve holds her gaze, intensely.

“I don’t know…” Lexi sighs. Looking at Bucky now, who is staring at her just as confused.

Steve breaks the stare and looks at his watch. 

“It’s getting late, we need to go. We…uhm actually have a business trip tomorrow so we’re heading out early our flight leaves at four in the morning. Let’s help you clean this up before he go, okay.” Steve and Bucky turn but Lexi stops them short.

“No, no no no. It’s okay. I got this. You guys go, I’ll clean this up.” Lexi still doesn’t move she just looks defeated.

“Baby doll you sure? We can help you. We don’t want to leave you with this mess.” Bucky’s sincerity warms Lexi’s heart. 

Shaking her head she smiles again. “No, it’s fine. I should go upstairs and get dressed and then I’ll clean it up.” 

Steve inhales deeply and exhales, grabbing her hand in his and Bucky’s hand at the same time. “Think about what we said Lexi, you don’t have to answer us now. Think long and hard about it. You know we both want you. We’ll be back in a week hopefully you’ll answer us then.” 

Bending down so his eyes meet hers square on Steve kisses her gently on her lips, softly grazing his nose with hers. “Think about it, sweetie. I hope you say yes.” Stepping back he looks over at Bucky.

Bucky raises his hand as he lets his fingers trace her lips, Lexi closes her eyes as her breath hitches. “Please, Lexi… please baby doll. Say the word.” He breathes into Lexi’s mouth and coaxes her bottom lip as he kisses her gently, no tongue just a gentle kiss. 

Stepping back they turn and heads towards the door. Lexi’s stomach is in knots, her body is reeling from the sensations of just minutes ago. She can’t form any coherent thoughts but she needs to say something and now, she can’t wait.

“YES!” Louder than she expected to sound, and she doesn’t regret it. Not. One. Bit.

Steve and Bucky turn and face her, and they have the biggest smiles on their faces. Nodding they both wink at her. “Good. Good girl. We’ll see you when we come back sweetie.” Steve says.

“Think of us until we do, okay.” Bucky teases with a wide smile.

They walk out the door and close it behind them. Lexi finally lets a deep breath in her oxygen deprived lungs. Falling back down on the couch she laughs and laughs touching her red swollen lips she continues to laugh. She has never felt this happy in her life. Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve, they can have any woman they want. But they want me! Me! They want me, she thinks. Is this really happening? She thinks? Hell yes! It’s happening. Lexi lays down on the couch and another wave of laughter consumes her. Throughout the house, doors start slamming opening and closing, lights flicker on an off repeatedly, kitchen drawers open and close shutting with loud bangs, and in the fire place the flames lick higher and higher popping and crackling…


	3. Thinking Out Loud

Pushing her cart, overloaded with books down the dusty basement aisles of the library, Lexi can’t help but smile.

It’s been five day since “The Boys” left. Giggling to herself, she brushes her fingertips over her lips, still smiling. Closing her eyes, Lexi remembers it all.  

Steve and Bucky…  

Steve calling her sweetie…  

Bucky calling her baby doll…  

The way they touched her. The way Steve whispered in her ear. His heated breath against her skin. His mouth on her, tasting her.  

Nipping at her bottom lip Lexi remembers Bucky… He kissed her first. And oh my god. His tongue, so sweet so delicious. The way he held onto her, the way they both did. Sitting on the couch with both of them on either side of her, both kissing her at the same time, touching her… at the same time… and then… she touched them… there.  

_It was… they both were… big… huge… massive… well it’s not like I have any others to compare them to. And I didn’t even see it, them… yet…_

Steve said, he wasn’t going to lie. He said it was going to hurt, a lot. Well because it’s not one cock going in you Lexi, it’s two.  

_Holy shit! Two! Two… cocks… at the same time! Is that even physically possible? How would that work? I mean, when I was younger, mother put me in gymnastics, so I am flexible… I can do a split, but even though... I don’t think I can open my legs THAT wide… Besides, both Steve and Bucky aren’t exactly small men. They’re huge…_

I’ll have to do some research, Lexi thinks to herself. That’s it. When I get home tonight, I’ll google threesome’s. There has to be some type of information on the internet about threesome’s. You know, like the dynamics of it. And what goes where.  

Lexi lets out a string of giggles, she can’t help it. She’s never been this happy in her entire life. The fact that these two drop dead gorgeous men want her is beyond her comprehension. They can have any woman they want, Lexi is one hundred percent sure on that one. But they want… her. And god yes, she wants them too.  

Hearing footsteps coming down the aisle, Lexi turns around and see’s Mrs. Carter, the head librarian. Mrs. Carter is seventy years old and bless her heart if she isn’t the sweetest old lady that Lexi has ever met. The fact is, she’s known Mrs. Carter since she was in kindergarten. She was the school librarian and apparently after retiring from the school, she began working here.  

Smiling up at Mrs. Carter, Lexi waves.  

“Lexi, I’ve been calling down here for the past ten minutes. Haven’t you heard the phone ringing?” Mrs. Carter ask, a fleeting look of concern passes her face.  

The phone hasn’t rung. Has it? “Oh I’m sorry Mrs. Carter. I must have gotten caught up in putting the books away.”  

Looking at the almost empty cart of books Mrs. Carter smiles sweetly at Lexi. “Well what I wanted to tell you, was that Mrs. Parker is here and it’s been quiet, and I highly doubt that we’ll get a rush of people swarming the library now, it’s almost closing time anyway. Just leave this here Lexi and go on home honey. Besides tonight is the first night of the Winterfest carnival. Are you going?”  

Shifting her eyes away from Mrs. Carter’s face, Lexi just shakes her head no, feeling a ping in her stomach. The Winterfest carnival is such a big thing in Ipswich. The entire town goes out and celebrates. Everyone, that is except Lexi.  

Lexi hasn’t gone in years. Every year it’s a new excuse. It’s either, work or studying late or oh… I forgot. Was it this weekend? Sorry I missed it. The truth is, Lexi hasn’t really had any reason to go. Besides, who would she go with any way?  

“That’s very nice of you Mrs. Carter, thank you. Are you sure it’s okay?” Lexi smiles.  

Nodding her head, Mrs. Carter gently squeezes Lexi’s hand. “Yes, my dear you go on ahead. Don’t you worry. Besides, I’ve noticed a slight change in you these past couple of days, you know.” Winking at Lexi, Mrs. Carter lets out a hearty laugh.  

Swallowing hard, Lexi’s eyes pop open.  

 _What? What change? What is she talking about…_  

“I’m sorry Mrs. Carter, what do you mean, slight change?” Lexi ask hoping not to sound too concerned.  

Tapping her hand over Lexi’s, Mrs. Carter say’s “Oh Lexi, I was young once too. I know that look, that glow a woman gets when she has a gentleman… friend.”  

Winking again at Lexi, Mrs. Carter continues. “It’s good to see you smiling Lexi, it really is. Your grandmother, God rest her soul, would be so proud of you today if she were alive.”  

Pressing her lips together, not knowing what to say to that, Lexi just nods. The fact is, that if it wasn’t for her grandmother, Lexi wouldn’t be here today. Her grandmother showed her love, kindness, selflessness and compassion. Whereas her mother, well, that’s a whole other story she rather not think about. 

“Go on honey, go on get out of here.” Mrs. Carter pats Lexi on her back pushing her away gently. 

Saying her goodbyes one last time Lexi walks out of the basement and up the stairs. Grabbing her purse and coat from the break room she walks out into the cold crisp evening. 

Getting into her car, Lexi turns on the ignition and lets the Mustang heat up. Feeling a cold chill her body, she smiles to herself. Is it really that obvious she thinks? It’s only been five days. Five days since she said yes. Yes to this crazy, insane proposition. 

Steve and Bucky… 

They’re all she can think about. They’ll be back in a couple of days, maybe they won’t come back to see her right away but, they said they would. Still in disbelief, shaking her head, Lexi shifts the car in gear and pulls out of the library parking lot heading towards home.

******************************

Pulling in her driveway, just in time as the first snow starts to fall Lexi hurries in, trembling slightly, she can’t wait to enjoy a nice warm soak in her tub. Walking into her immense kitchen, she turns on her stove filling her tea kettle with water, throwing in some herbs to boil she lowers the flame and runs upstairs.  Shedding her shoes and jacket, looking out her bedroom window she glances over to their house. Just a couple more days she thinks. Turning around Lexi walks over to her closet just as she hears the front doorbell ring.  What? Who would be ringing my doorbell at this time, Lexi thinks as she looks at the clock on her nightstand. It’s almost six thirty. Maybe it’s Nat, Lexi wanders. Grabbing her phone real quick she checks to see if she has a text from her best friend. But no, no text.  The doorbell rings again. More insistent this time. Running down the front stairs Lexi opens the door and sees a FedEx driver holding a package. “Uhm, Lexi Greyson?”  

“Yes, that’s me.” Lexi looks at the package the man is holding out to her. 

“Here you go, sign here please.” Holding out a computer pad, Lexi signs it quickly and closes the door.  

Walking into the living room, she sets the package down on the large coffee table. Looking it over, she notice’s there’s no return address on it. Grabbing the letter opener from the bookshelf, she slices through the tape. Opening the box slowly, Lexi’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as she begins to pull out… clothes.  

Pulling out a black leather jacket, Lexi hold’s it up out in front of her. Standing up she puts it on, it’s a perfect fit. It fall’s a little below her waist sitting snug above her hips. Running her fingers, feeling the butter soft leather, Lexi can’t stop smiling.  

Taking the jacket off, she lays it carefully on the couch. Looking into the box the next item she takes out is a sheer red blouse. Touching the material it feels like silk. It’s so smooth Lexi thinks. Putting it down, peering further she picks up a short, very short black skirt. But what catches Lexi’s eye is the sexy black lingerie.  

Pushing the box to the side, Lexi pulls out a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. Holding them up and staring at them her mouth drops open. Still holding them she looks back in the box and pulls out black thigh high stockings and a pair of black garter belts.  

_Oh… My… Gawd…_

Placing the delicate undergarments on the coffee table, Lexi sees a box wrapped in black paper. Unwrapping the box and opening it, she pulls out a pair of black leather high heeled ankle boots.  

_Wow… that’s hot…_

Last but not least, Lexi picks up a white envelope with her name written across.  

Staring, Lexi still can’t fathom who would send her this. Opening the envelope, she pulls out a note and begins to read as a smile spreads across her face immediately.

Hi Sweetie,

Hi Baby doll,

So you’ve made it to the bottom of our little care package.

We hope that you like what you see. Well, because honestly,

we loved picking them out for you. And we can’t wait to see them

on you. Almost as much fun… as taking them off of you is going to be.

Saturday, we’ll pick you up at 7:00. We’ll have dinner and anything

else you want to do. It’s your night, Lexi.

Can’t wait to see you…

Thinking of you, always…

Your boys,

Steve and Bucky…

_Sweet Jeezus!!!... Oh my god… this is really happening…_

Putting everything back in the box, Lexi carries it upstairs. Laying everything out again, she begins to hangs it up in her closet. Still smiling, she grabs her laptop and runs back downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a mug, filling it with her tea she sits down on the long wooden table and fires up her laptop.  

Clutching their handwritten note, she punches in the word “threesome” in the search engine. What pulls up is all kinds of things.  

“Threesome sex”  

“Find locals for an M’nage a trois”  

“Try out threesome sex”  

“Threesome porn videos”  

“Threesome pussy videos”  

“Threesome cock videos”  

“Definition of a threesome”  

Swallowing hard, Lexi can’t stop staring. Taking a sip of her tea she clicks on “Definition of a threesome” why not she thinks, might as well start here.  

Threesome: Three people having sex covers a wide variety of situations while two people are having sex, the third person has more of a voyeur role. A threesome does not mean that all three participants need to have sex with the other two partners. When the threesome involves two males and one female the males are heterosexual and only wish to have sexual relations with the female. This can be done in a variety of sexual positions. Such as the female having sex in a doggie style position while giving the other male a blowjob. It can also include double penetration.  

Rattling the tea cup in her hand, Lexi sets it down quickly before spilling it.  

My eyes, what am I reading? She thinks. Googling doggie style, Lexi covers her mouth as a porn site pops up and she clicks on it, her screen is immediately covered with a woman moaning, very loudly and a man plowing into her from behind.  

_Well that looks like it hurts_...

Lexi can’t tear her eyes away as the man keeps hammering into the woman. The moaning and the groaning from both of them filling her quiet kitchen.  

“Yeah, you like this big juicy cock, baby…”  

“Oh yes… harder… harder fuck me harder!”  

_What the hell? Do men like that? Do they like all that talking?..._  

“Fuck my pussy! Fuck me harder! Yes! Yes! Yes!”  

“Ahhhh, yeah I’m coming…oh baby I’m coming on that pussy!”  

_Oh my god?! He’s coming? But where’s he going? Is he taking her with him?_...  

Lexi just shakes her head.  

Watching in horror, her mouth drops open as she sees the man pull his massive penis out of the woman, flipping her over, he strokes himself fast a white milky substance shots straight out of him and lands all over the woman’s breast and face. Lexi stares as the woman licks her tongue all over her mouth lapping up the white milky substance.  

_Holy shit!... What the hell was that?... Does it really shot that far?..._

Standing up, walking back towards the stove, Lexi pours herself some more tea. Taking in a deep breath, she walks back to the table, clicking out of the porn video. Sitting back down, she types in “What is double penetration?”  

Opening up the first site it reads:  

“Double penetration is when two guys put their penises inside of a woman at the same time. One penis in her vagina and the other, in her butt. It can be hard to handle, but if a woman has a sensitive back wall, it can be extremely pleasurable. The feeling of being sandwiched from both front and back penetration will stimulate an even more intense orgasm.”  

Now Lexi’s mouth is completely wide open and so are her eyes. Clicking on the link, a video pops up.  

There are two guys and one woman. The man lying on the bed is holding his huge penis straight up in the air as the woman positions herself over him. He’s holding her still and guiding her down, as he pushes himself into her… butt. Once she’s impaled completely, she lays back on the man’s chest. He begins rubbing her breast. The look on her face is not of pleasure, but of pain.  

_Oh my god…_

Next the other man guides his massive penis and pushes into her vagina. Slowly they all begin to rock back and forth. They look like a giant bowl Jell-O, just shaking and jiggling. And then the cascades of moaning and groaning begin. 

The camera angle shifts and Lexi gets a bird’s eye view of the… penetration. And that’s it, it’s too much for her to look at. She shuts her laptop down, pushing away from the table. She runs up the stairs, strips off her clothes and turns on the cold shower. 

Stepping in she shivers and slowly begins to turn on the hot water. Letting the steam fill the bathroom she closes her eyes and starts to go over everything she read and saw. 

Is that what they want? Lexi thinks. Can I do this? She wonders. They were honest. They did tell me it was going to hurt, at first. But after a while it wouldn’t hurt anymore. I can do this. For them, for me. Smiling widely Lexi lathers up and washes her hair, rinsing off she dries up quickly, putting on her pajamas she runs downstairs and grabs a bowl of cereal. 

Settling in her bedroom, Lexi turns on the TV to the discovery channel. Finishing up her cereal, setting her bowl aside she pulls her covers over her. Pulling out her tablet she clicks onto her favorite fanfic website.  

Opening up a new story, Lexi begins to read, until she falls fast asleep. 

That night she dreamed of Steve and Bucky. 

Bucky hammering into her doggie style while she’s sucking Steve’s massive dick. 

Bucky guiding her onto his huge cock, while Steve is slamming into her vagina. 

And throughout the house, doors are opening and closing softly. Lights are flickering on and off as the chandelier on the main floor slowly sways, back and forth. 

Back and forth… 

Like a bowl full of Jello-O… 

Back and forth…

****************************

It’s early Saturday morning and Lexi is already in town running errands. She’s been on overdrive ever since she received that package from the boys. Standing on line in the post office she can’t keep still. Her excitement level is at one hundred percent right now, literally feeling like she’s about to combust. 

Handing over her mail for postage, Lexi pays and out the door she goes. Feeling her phone vibrating in her purse, she digs in and sees its Nat.  

“Hey Nat.” Lexi says smiling wide. She really hasn’t spoken to Nat since that debacle at Club Salem.  

“Lexi! Hey girl, how are you?” Nat’s voice comes over loud and bubbly.  

“I’m good, just running some errands in town. You know, the same old boring stuff. What are you up too? How’s Clint?” Lexi ask.  

“Ughh, Clint’s fine. I tell you Lexi, when he leaves I have to ice my vag down for days. Gawd he’s relentless! He’s just banging away in there!” Letting out a hearty laugh, Nat just loves to make Lexi blush.  

Hearing that Lexi almost drops her phone. “Jeezus Nat! Gawd.” Blushing Lexi gets in her car turning on the ignition.  

“Oh stop it. Trust me Lexi, when you finally get dick, you’ll be eating it up, all day every day. And you better tell me. Don’t you hold out on me young lady. I’ve waited all this time, so I want all the dirty, nasty details. All of them.” Laughing again Nat continues.  

“So what’s up with those to hotties that live next to you? Have you seen them recently?”  

_Oh shit… She doesn’t know… I can never tell Nat… She’d have a heart attack…_

“Uhm… No, no. I haven’t seen them.”  

_But, I’m going to see them tonight… And I’m going to do doggie style with them and double penetration too... Two penises in me at the same time… Because it’s going to feel good… At least that’s what the internet said…_

Breathing in deeply Lexi looks out the window. Watching as people are busy hurrying off throughout their day.  

Holding her phone tightly she ask “Hey Nat? Did… did it hurt?”  

Without skipping a beat, Nat replies “Did what hurt Lexi?”  

Lexi can clearly hear a shift in her friend’s voice. From playful to concern. She begins to wonder if asking her was a wrong idea. But it’s too late. Nat’s like a hound dog, once she latches on a scent she won’t let up.  

“Lexi? Did what hurt hon? Lexi is there something you want to talk about? Something you need to talk about? You know I’m always here for you, right? No matter what, Lexi. You’re not only my best friend, but I love you like a sister. Lexi? Did what hurt?”  

Taking in another breath Lexi speaks calmly “The first time, you know. Your first time… when you… did it?”  

She can hear Nat’s breathing clearly over the phone. Letting out a breath, Lexi’s hand starts to shake.  

“Oh, Lexi. Honey… Every woman has a different experience their first time. I can’t tell you what it’s going to be like for you, sweetie. For me, well, I never told you but I guess now it’s time I tell you.” Nat says softly.  

Letting out a soft breath, Lexi can hear Nat light up a cigarette and take a long drag and exhale the smoke.  

Yeah, this is going to be a serious talk, Lexi thinks.  

“It was with Brock.” Taking another drag Nat giggles quietly into the phone. 

“Brock!?” Lexi ask.  

Lexi remembers Brock Rumlow from high school. Nat was two grades higher than Lexi when she entered the ninth grade. Brock was the captain of the varsity football team and of course Nat was the gorgeous cheerleading captain, so they were an obvious couple. But he sure was a douchebag. He was just down right mean to people.  

“Yeah, yeah I know. I thought I was in love, trust me Lexi thinking back now. Oh fuck no, I wasn’t in love with him. He was a major asshole. But I was young and stupid. I mean really, what seventeen year old girl knows what a real orgasm feels like anyway. Fuck I was lucky if I even knew how to finger myself to finish the job that he couldn’t.” Laughing out loud Nat takes another drag.  

“Well, he had been pushing and pressuring me, so I figured fuck it, right? And so after homecoming, when we beat McKinney remember that game? Nat ask.  

“Yes, it was a total blow out, I remember.” Lexi smiles at the memory.  

“Yeah, well that night. We went to Chace’s bomb fire celebration over at his grandparent’s old farm house. We drank some cheap liquor, and went out to the horse stables. He started kissing me and clothes came off and he rammed into me on top of some loose bales of hay.” Taking a sip of something, Nat continues with her story.  

“He wasn’t even gentle, Lexi. He was rough, and just grunting and moaning all over me. And it hurt like a motherfucker. It was pretty gross now that I think about it. Just slamming his little dick into me over and over and over again. Finally he came, but he let out this god awful moan that sounded like some underwater whale call.”  

There’s a moment of brief silence between friends, when suddenly they both break out into hysterical laughter. They laugh for what seems like minutes.  

Sucking in some air, Lexi is finally able to speak without laughing again. “Jeez, Nat. An underwater whale call? What does that even sound like? Oh never mind, I don’t even want to know.” Giggling again, she shakes her head.  

“Look Lexi, that fact that you’ve waited this long is wonderful. I hope that when the time does come, whoever he is, he’s soft and gentle and caring with you. Because you want that memory. You don’t want some guy just banging away at you. All he’ll care about is his dick. And no sweetie, you deserve it all. And if he makes you come the first time. Holy fuck Lexi! You hang on to him, he knows what the hell he’s doing.” Nat breaks out laughing again.  

Quiet again, Lexi just sighs into her phone. Biting her bottom lip, she feels her heart drop to her stomach, hot and cold shivers running up and down her spine. She’s nervous. Nervous about tonight, knowing what’s going to happen. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, exhaling softly.  

Speaking softly Nat whispers “Lexi, honey. I know, there’s something you’re not telling me. Just… just promise me, promise me you’ll be careful. Okay?”  

Opening her eyes, Lexi clutches her phone closer to her ear. “I promise… thanks Nat. Bye.”  

“I’ll call you tomorrow. Bye, Lexi.”  

Hanging up the call, Lexi pulls out into traffic… heading home.

***************************

Sitting at the edge of her bed fully dressed in her new clothes, down to the garter belts Lexi glances over to her nightstand looking at the clock. Six fifty one. Her heart is racing a million miles a minute, she’s hyperventilating now. Trying to control her breathing she fumbles with her fingers. Parting her lips slightly she breathes in air, or at least she tries to.  

Making her jump at bit, Ramey climbs and purs on her lap. Suddenly feeling a wave of calmness, Lexi slowly runs her fingers through her cat’s fur. Smiling down and petting him, she feels warmth engulfing her.  

“Thank you…”  

Hearing the doorbell ring, Lexi looks over at the time, seven o’clock. Standing up she picks up her new black leather jacket, walking over to her dresser she picks up the perfume that Nat bought her last Christmas. She’s never used it. Never had a reason to, until tonight. Opening up the bottle she sprays two quick little squirts on herself. Turning to the full length mirror she give’s herself one last look. Just a little bit of mascara, and some lip gloss.  

_Okay… it’s time…_

Making her way down the stairs, she opens the front door. Her heart didn’t drop to her stomach. It fell through the fucking floor board.  

_Oh fuck! Oh my god!..._

Standing right in front of her are Steve and Bucky. Steve and Bucky looking hot. Looking fucking gorgeous. Lexi can’t speak, she forgets how to breathe. Looking at them from head to toe she knows she’s not breathing and she’s about to pass out.  

Looking over at Steve, Lexi eye’s scan his face. Licking her lips she stares at those gorgeous blue eyes, peering back at her. She moves down to his mouth, his full pink lips. And god help her, that beard. He’s wearing a very tight black sweater. Very tight. His muscles flexing underneath.  

Dropping her eyes slowly she stops at his pants, dark smoky gray slacks. Very form fitting. Very form fitting. Like on your left, very form fitting. Swallowing hard and continuing down, she looks at his black polished shoes. Is it possible that shoes can be sexy?  

_Oh my god… oh my god… Oh my god…_

Shifting her eyes over to Bucky, Lexi thanks god that she’s still clutching the doorknob. The fact is had she not, she knows she would’ve been on the floor already.  

Bucky…  

He looks straight out of a GQ magazine cover. He’s wearing a tight button down black shirt. But the first two buttons are undone. Teasing a speckle of chest hair for Lexi to view. Staring down she can see his lean taught muscles pushing against his shirt. His eyes are crystal blue as they burn into Lexi’s gray eyes. His stubble dear god, it reaches down to his neck. And those lips, so red.  

Following his gaze Lexi, returns her own glancing at his black, tight form fitting pants, she can see it all. He’s on his left, too. Her mouth drops open and so do her eyes, looking at Bucky’s shoes, Lexi wonders if he shop’s where Steve shops for his. From head to toe Bucky is screaming sex.  

Looking up, Lexi faces both of them. She watches as they both look her over slowly, biting and licking their lips.  

“Breathe sweetie… You look… beautiful.” Steve grins staring at Lexi.  

Licking his lips and biting his bottom lip Bucky whispers… “Gorgeous baby doll, you’re just gorgeous.” 

_Say something… dammit say something…_

“Thank you… For the clothes, their… it’s a perfect fit. You both look so… nice.” Lexi rambles out, trying to control her breathing she swallows hard.  

Steve and Bucky glance at each other and smile wide at Lexi.  

“Thanks, baby doll. Are you ready to go?” Bucky says winking at Lexi.  

Nodding she pulls the door closed behind her. Taking two steps closer to them, she feels arms wrap around her waist. She looks up and see’s Steve on one side, his hands wrapped around her waist, turning she sees Bucky’s hands wrapped around her waist too.  

She’s cocooned in between them.  

_Oh god… they smell so good…_

Running his fingers through her hair Steve kisses her neck softly…  

Lexi lets out a soft plaintive moan…  

Touching her face, Bucky grazes his lips on her mouth, nipping at her lips. Moaning into Lexi’s mouth he glides the tip of his tongue, tasting her sweet delicious mouth.  

Breathing into Bucky’s kiss, Lexi’s hand reaches up to Steve’s chest. Placing his hand over Lexi’s, Steve guides her all over his chest. Squeezing her hand over his nipples, Lexi takes his cue and squeezes him gently.  

Moaning into her neck, Steve bites and sucks gently grazing her chin with his teeth, rubbing his beard on her cheek he turns his mouth to her mouth as Bucky’s tongue is dancing in Lexi mouth.  

Grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair, Steve pulls him back kissing him softly on his lips, pressing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Lexi watches as she bites her bottom lip.  

Feeling both Steve and Bucky’s hand caressing her ass, they push Lexi into them again, harder. Her breath hitches as she watches, they break the kiss as Steve’s mouth and tongue claim Lexi. She moans and starts rubbing both their chest, Bucky pushes his tongue in Lexi’s mouth too.

Steve and Bucky… 

Bucky and Steve…  

The feeling is so overwhelming for Lexi, but she’s giving it as much as she’s taking it from them. She’s kissing Bucky, her tongue doing a slow torturous dance, turning she kisses Steve doing the same slow torturous dance.  

Bucky’s moaning into her mouth, her neck, biting her lip, sucking on her tongue.  

“Fuck, baby doll… I’m so fucking hard right now…” Bucky growls as he sucks on Lexi’s earlobe, squeezing her ass harder. He grinds his twitching cock into Lexi’s inner thigh.  

Lexi’s hyperventilating right now. She lets out a ragged moan. “Oh… my… god… aahhhh…”  

Steve hasn’t let up on Lexi’s mouth either. Sucking on her tongue, he pulls on her hair exposing her neck. Letting out a sharp gasp Lexi stares at Steve. Wide gray eyes staring into clouded blue eyes. Steve bites his lip with a salacious grin sweeping his face.  

Grabbing Lexi’s ass harder, Steve rolls his hips and pushes his cock hard into Lexi’s inner thigh too.  

“Mmmm… you feel that sweetie…” Steve’s face is nothing less than a look of pure pleasure and pain. “Fuck Lexi… Mmmm, my cock’s so hard right now.”  

_Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!! OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOODDDD!!!..._

Breaking the kiss all three of them step back from each other for a moment.  

Touching her mouth, Lexi can feel her lips are very swollen. Her breathing is coming in short spurts and hard. She tries to swallow, but she doesn’t think she has anymore saliva left in her mouth.  

Looking over at Bucky, Lexi sees he has his hands on his knees, taking in some much needed air. His eyes meet Lexi and he smiles wide, biting his bottom lip.

Standing up straight, Lexi can clearly see he is still very hard. Cocking his head to the right he winks at Lexi.  

“Baby doll… you see what you do to me?” Bucky lets out a sexy little giggle.  

Lexi stares at him and giggles herself, blushing bright red.  

Looking over at Steve, Lexi sees he has his hands on his hips, shaking his head smiling also. Staring at the massive bulge in his pants, Lexi swallows hard. Watching as Steve strokes himself and laughs too.  

“Yeah, you did this to me sweetie…” Cocking his head to the left he winks at Lexi too.  

“Well now, that escalated quickly huh?” Steve lets out a hearty laugh joined by Bucky.  

“Fuck yeah it did Stevie.” Bucky says as both men look at Lexi.  

“Yes… I guess it did…” Lexi smiles looking down giggling again.  

“Okay, well how about we go to our dinner reservations, and enjoy our evening before we end up fucking right here on the porch.” Steve looks over at Lexi and Bucky.  

Dropping her mouth open, she can’t speak but she tries to form some words.  

“Uhm, yes…” is all Lexi can say.  

“Yes what? Dinner? Or fucking on the porch right now? Because I can forgo dinner.” Bucky laughs again, clearly joking.  

Laughing all three of them just shake their heads.  

“Let’s go, the trucks been on all this time.” Steve says.  

Both Steve and Bucky lace their fingers through Lexi’s hand. Looking down at both her hands, each held by a strong hand, Lexi feels her heart screaming with joy. Walking together all three of them Steve opens the door as Bucky climbs in. Holding his hand out, he helps Lexi into the truck as Steve climbs in last.  

Sitting in the middle Lexi keeps her head down, nipping at her lips. Feeling hands on her thighs they both squeeze her gently. Swallowing hard she looks up at both these beautiful men shyly smiling.  

Gently swaying her face to him, Bucky kisses her softly on her lips.  

Smiling he says “Shhhh… I know… relax baby doll.”  

Staring deeply into Bucky’s eyes Lexi smiles, nodding her head she simply replies “Okay…”  

Feeling fingertips brushing her cheek, she leans into Steve’s warm hand as she closes her eyes. Moving his mouth over to Lexi he kisses her gently. Opening her eyes, she stares into Steve’s eyes.

Smiling, he pulls away from the kiss “Tonight… it’s all about you, sweetie… only you.”  

A trace of a smile, ghost her lips. Looking for her voice, which is failed her too many times tonight already, she nods again and whispers “Okay…”  

Reaching out and turning on the radio, Bucky turns up the volume as the smooth voice of Ed Sheeran comes across singing… “Thinking Out Loud”  

Lexi slowly lowers her hands palms side up. One hand on Bucky’s thigh and the other on Steve’s thigh. Glancing down she feels their fingers intertwining with hers, holding her hands gently but having no intention of letting her go she looks over at both of them as Steve pulls out of her driveway.  

Glancing at Steve she sees he’s looking straight ahead, slowly licking his lips he smiles to himself…  

Shifting her eyes, she sees Bucky lean his head back and watches as he nips at his bottom lip and a big smile sweeps across his face…  

Feeling their hands squeeze hers tightly but gently, Lexi smiles to herself...  

But inside, her heart is smiling the biggest…  

Closing her eyes she listens to the song…  

Their song now…

****People fall in love in mysterious ways…****

****Maybe just a touch of a hand…****

****Well me I fall in love with you every single day…****

****I just wanna tell you I am…****

****So honey now…****

****Take me into your lovin’ arms…****

****Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars…****

****Place your hand on my beating heart…****

****Thinking Out Loud…****

****Maybe we found love right where we are…****

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Neighbors Playlist
> 
> 1) THINKING OUT LOUD - BY: ED SHEERAN


	4. Stay With Me...

The hour long drive to the restaurant is met in complete silence, hands still intertwined with each other. Fingers constantly caressing one another’s gently, a subtle squeeze here, a thumb tracing lazy little circles on the inside of wrists, and in the background, soft music playing.

Stealing a quick glance, Lexi looks over at Bucky, his head still pressed against the headrest, he lets out the softest sigh. Licking his lips as a smile flashes across his face, Bucky squeezes Lexi’s hand softly. It’s sort of a… _I see you…_ squeeze.

Suppressing a giggle, Lexi presses her lips together and bows her head down, looking up again, through her specs, she mentally photographs his perfect features. Jet black hair, several loose strands hanging just right on his temple. Thick dark lashes, his chiseled nose, full pink lips slightly parted that Lexi can practically taste him in her mouth still. _Ughhh…_ and oh god, that stubble that travels down his neck. Moaning in her throat, Lexi steadies herself and takes a deep breath before she dares to stare up at… Steve.

And stare she does. Nipping at the inside of her cheek, she can’t help but notice the differences between Steve and Bucky. Obviously, first and foremost, are their looks. They _are_ the epitome of polar opposites. Bucky, is slightly shorter and leaner, sleeker, whereas Steve is tall, broader and built like a goddamn battleship.

Lexi watches Steve as he keeps his sights on the road, he seems so focused, intent, but that’s fine she thinks. Her eyes begin to soak him in. His hair, nowhere near as long as Bucky’s, it’s short and lighter and perfectly combed in place. He has long thick lashes too, Lexi can just stare at his crystal clear blue eyes until the sun comes up and even after. Just like Bucky, Steve’s nose is chiseled, Lexi just wants to reach up and feather a kiss on the tip.

_Sweet Jeezus help me… that beard…_

Lexi’s never looked at men sporting beard’s before. It’s never been her thing, hell she’s never been _anybody’s_ thing. But… since the first time she laid eyes on Steve, his facial hair just made everything south of her navel explode. God he looks so damn hot… he’s all man… Lexi knows Steve is older than her, well damn they both are. How old exactly… she doesn’t know. Not that it matters but… curiosity is getting the best of her.

But that beard… it’s… it’s. What’s the name that Lexi’s looking for? She’s heard it thrown around some, especially in some of those fanfics she’s read. Shifting her eyes away she begins to run her teeth along the inside of her lip. What is it? The word? The name?

_Daddy…_

_Mmm…_ Moaning a little too loudly, Lexi catches in her throat. Bucky bolts his head forward and glances over at her, followed by Steve.

Smiling at Lexi Steve ask “Sweetie, are you okay there?”

Blushing bright red, Lexi lets out a quick “Ha _ha…_ I’m sorry, I’m fine. Yes, thank you.” Swallowing hard she says “Are we there yet?” because that’s the only thing Lexi can muster up.

Chuckling Bucky looks over at Lexi, leaning in closer he points out the window as Steve pulls up in front of a fancy looking restaurant. “We’re here _baby doll…_ ” his voice smooth like velvet, the faint scent of mint on his breath.

Coming to a complete stop, a valet comes up and opens Bucky’s passenger side door, stepping out first, Bucky turns and holds his hand out towards Lexi. Helping her out of the truck he takes both of her hands in his and looks into the most hauntingly gray eyes he’s ever seen in his life. Lifting her hands to his lips, Bucky kisses each one of her fingertips.

Grasping her wrists by one hand, he pins them to his chest, as he steps in closer to Lexi. Pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth, his breath hitches in his throat as he grazes her jawline, reaching her earlobe. Nipping, Bucky bites gently but enough to elicit an _“Auhh”_ from Lexi as he breathes and murmurs “ _Hm_ … You’re ready aren’t you? You’re so ready to… _come…_ tonight. Huh? Baby doll?”

Letting out a hushed breath, she feels chills running up and down her spine, her heart coming to a complete stop. Staring at Bucky she watches as he slowly brings her hands to her sides as he looks past her and steps back.

Arching her back instantly she feels an electric shock to her system. Licking her lips… _oh god… he smells so good…_ Steve traces his fingertips up her arms to her shoulders, he gently moves her hair to the side, his lips grazing the back of her neck, his teeth gliding down her heated skin. Inhaling deeply he buries his nose in her intoxicating scent.

Closing her eyes, Lexi feels as if she’s floating. Softly moaning, she leans back against Steve’s hard chest as she gives him more access to her neck.

Groaning against her flushed skin, his lips ghosting over Steve whispers “You ready sweetie? You ready to _come_ for us tonight?”

Wrapping his hands around her waist, Steve turns Lexi to face him. Staring at his chest Lexi places her hands on his biceps, not just because she wants to _feel_ him… but more so, she needs to hold herself up. The reality of everything slowly sinking in, honestly she still can’t believe this is actually happening. Peering up at Steve, she smiles shyly, letting a giggle escape her lips. Feeling Bucky come up right behind her and nuzzle her hair, he pats her ass real quick.

“Yes… yes… I’m ready, for tonight.” Shaking her head and looking down she giggles again. Knowing all too well she’s blushing.

Pulling away and holding out his hand to Lexi, Steve says “What are we waiting for… c’mon we have reservations.”

“Yeah… we need to feed ya. You’re gonna to need your energy for later y’know.” Bucky winking and biting his bottom lip, he kisses Lexi’s temple. Hooking her arm through Bucky’s, they make their way through the long line of people waiting to get into the restaurant.

*************************

Glancing around and soaking it all in, Lexi notices it’s not just a restaurant but also a club. The restaurant itself, has two floors, with a massive dance floor right in the middle which faces a huge stage. There’s a band playing and the sultry sounds of the Latin beat is making it easy for Lexi to feel relaxed as she starts to sway her hips to the music.

Taking a closer look around, she notices every square inch of the walls are covered with beautiful murals. The pieces are various scenes depicted in the past and present. A fisherman casting a net out onto the water in the setting sun. A gorgeous mountainside landscape, a farmers market with villagers bustling around, vibrant colors everywhere. It’s all just breathtaking.

Peeking behind her she watches as Bucky and Steve engage in a conversation with the hostess, Steve straight and always commanding that attention, Lexi watches as she flirtatiously laughs, licking her lips at them she reaches and tucks a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Bucky with his back leaning against the hostess podium, traces his fingertip up and down Steve’s bicep. Looking up at his boyfriend, no one can ever make Bucky’s heart slam into a brick wall and jump start again instantly the way Steve can. Goddamn he’s so fucking hot Bucky thinks.

Turning and looking at the hostess, Bucky innocently laughs at a sexual innuendo she let slip out. He looks up at Steve, as he raises that one eyebrow that makes Bucky’s cock twitch against his boxers.

“So… are you two gorgeous men together? The blonde's voice is dripping with sex as she stares at them.

 _Wow… she looks like one of those centerfold models in all those men’s magazines. What am I even doing? I don’t belong with them. God… just look at me! I’m not tall like her, not drop dead gorgeous like her. Jeezus! Her boobs and her ass are screaming sex. My boobs and my ass are quietly whispering librarian… This isn’t right, this isn’t supposed to be happening… Bucky and Steve are beautiful men, they deserve a beautiful woman like her… Not some awkward, klutzy four-eyed…_

_Freak…_    

Walking further away from the boys, she inches closer to the steps that lead to the dance floor. Pushing her thoughts out of her garbled mind, she looks out towards the people dancing all around her. And… oh god are they dancing. Lexi can’t tear her eyes away as she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, she slowly begins to move her hips matching that hot pulsating beat. Glancing up she watches as waiters and waitresses are bustling everywhere with trays of delicious smelling food as the alcohol is being poured in barrels by bartenders.

Staring down at the floor, Lexi pushes back her glasses as she leans against the banister.

“Hey baby doll… save some of that hip movement for when we _do_ hit the dance floor.” His hands splayed open on her thighs, Bucky rubs his nose in Lexi’s hair. Sighing a hushed laugh, she scrunches her shoulder up to her neck, she’s ticklish… who would’ve known, it’s not like she’s ever been tickled before.

Cupping Lexi’s face to his, Bucky notices as her eyes flicker away from him “Hey… are you okay?” he ask.

But before she can answer…

“C’mon you two—“ Steve says as he walks over to Bucky, gently pressing his lips to the nape of Bucky’s neck.

“Auhhh…” Leaning against Steve’s muscled chest, Bucky moans as he licks his lips “Stevie… _ughhh…_ that’s my spot baby… y’know what that does to me.” Gripping Lexi’s hips, he pushes against her ass, grinding on her, dick starting to harden.

“ _Ahh… haaa…_ ” Closing her eyes, Lexi breathes in harder and exhales faster. Fisting her hands tightly, she begins to feel a familiar tingle start to surge.

Pulling Bucky away from Lexi, Steve cinches his arm around her waist “Lexi, look at me sweetie. Sorry about that—Bucky, he can get a bit carried away.” Opening her eyes, Lexi just nods, darting her eyes away quickly. “Let’s go, our table’s ready.”

“Yes, okay…” Letting herself get lead by Steve, all three of them follow a young lady dressed in a white crisp linen blouse with a black tie and a pair of black pressed slacks. She leads them to a corner booth, plush red velvet leather wrapped seats and black leather backing. The booth is all dark cherry wood with candles in a variety of different shapes and colors, tucked in an assortment of painted jars.

Bucky motions for Lexi to scoot into the booth as he sits on her left and Steve moves in on her right. Handing them their menus and quickly taking their drink orders, Steve order’s a Heineken draft, Bucky, ordering a Samuel Adams draft and well Lexi not knowing what to order, because she’s never drank before, Steve orders her a Mojito.

Coming back with their drinks, the waitress gives them a couple more minutes.

Staring at her drink, Lexi is somewhat apprehensive. Not just because of the drink, but because she knows, where this night is going to end up. Did she rush into it? Could she have thought about it some more maybe? Was her answer due to the heat of the moment?

Darting her eyes to her drink, Lexi takes a tentative sip and closes her eyes. Letting the rum coat her throat, she breathes in deeply and takes another sip, followed by a gulp. The music pulling her from all her doubts…

_NO!!! I want this… I want this so bad. I want them… Fuck! I want them!_

“Whoa there sweetie…” Gently tugging the drink from her hand, Steve brushes several loose strands away from Lexi’s face. Looking at her drink, Steve can see it’s practically gone. “I’m guessing you like it? Taste good… _huh?”_

Opening her eyes, Lexi looks up at Steve, licking the rum off her bottom lip. Giggling again she nods her head. “Haaa… Yes, I’m sorry… It taste very good, thank you.”

Placing his arm around the back of the bench, Steve presses closer to Lexi as he runs his thumb across her bottom lip. Her mouth slightly open, she sighs softly, her eyes starting to flutter close.

“No…” Steve says, commanding, his voice laced with… authority.

Snapping her eyes wide open, Lexi lifts her head automatically to him. Swallowing hard, her breathing becoming shallow, rushed almost. Licking her lips again, she can’t explain the feeling that’s pulling at her. It’s as if she’s… captivated by Steve. Darting her tongue out again, her heart drops to her stomach when he glides his thumb on that delicious bit of pink flesh, as he bring his thumb to his mouth and licks _her_ taste clean off.

“Look. At. Me. Don’t take your eyes off of me. Understood?” The authority in Steve’s voice is so full of demand, so fucking hot, that Lexi is one thousand percent sure she was spot on with the word she used to describe him.

_Yes…_

Gulping hard again, Lexi is hypnotized by his blue eyes, it’s as if his stare is penetrating through her, keeping her pinned and she can’t fucking move. But hell no, she doesn’t want to move. Not now… not ever. She wants this, she wants Steve, she wants Bucky, she wants them both so damn bad it physically hurts her.

Nodding her head slowly, she presses her lips together. Scared of what she’s going to blurt out if she doesn’t. Hearing soft whimpers coming from her right, she doesn’t need to look over at Bucky to know that he’s been watching them this whole time. Not to mention the fact that the vice grip he has on her thigh is starting to become painful.

“No. Don’t you nod. Use your… words.” Steve’s voice, low and husky, oozing with lust. “I’m not going to ask you again. Understood?”

And that’s it, Lexi’s lost all ability to think. Her skin suddenly flashing red hot as her entire body feels like she’s about to combust. Losing all capability to think, but holy shit, she loses it, and without thinking, she says it.

Eyes locked on Steve, the gray in them look like a storm cloud just settled over as a flash of black flicker across them and instantly its gone. The words sliding off her tongue, she purrs his new name.

“Yes…” Licking her lips, making sure Steve’s eyes follow her tongue, as she wraps it around the next word— “ _Daddy.”_

And that was like a fucking punch to Steve’s chest. The air around him being sucked out and replaced with bolts of electricity shooting right to his fucking cock. And if he wasn’t already hard as fuck, he would’ve pop the zipper on his pants the minute she said…. _Daddy…_

Gripping the back of the bench behind Lexi, the weight of it crushing under Steve’s grip. Bucky noticing that quickly, grabs Steve’s hand and laces his fingers with his. Eyes wide, Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand as he stares at him and slowly shakes his head… _no._

Framing Lexi’s cheek with his hand, Bucky pulls her attention from Steve “Lexi, uhm… would you like another drink? You’re pretty much done with that one.” Right before she answers, their waitress comes back.

“Are we ready to order? Miss? Would you like another Mojito? Sir, would you like another refill on your draft? Sir?” She looks at all three of them, waiting for a response.

Steve can’t put two words together right now. His brain and not to mention his rock hard cock are on pause ever since Lexi called him… Daddy. Christ that’s fucking hot. He barely hears the waitress talking about a draft something. Right now all he wants to do is bend Lexi over the table, as he fucks into her hard and deep while she calls him fucking Daddy!

Bucky’s hand is sliding up Lexi’s thigh, his fingers kneading into her yielding flesh. The silky feel of her stockings driving him bat shit crazy. He watches as her tongue slides across her lips and a whine catches in her throat.

“Oh fuck… Lexi.” Swallowing hard, Bucky doesn’t even look at the waitress “Yes. Three more drinks please.” Words just stumbling out of his mouth. Someone’s gotta talk Bucky thinks cause goddammit! Lexi’s trembling, her eyes glued on Bucky. And Steve, well hell, he’s still stuck on… Daddy!

_God dammit Lexi! You had to call him that! Here! Fuuuuuccckkk!_

The waitress not understanding what she’s seeing right now, nor does she want to know she attempts to tell them what the specials for tonight are. But before she can even rattle off the first item on tonight’s menu, Bucky cuts her off completely, as his eyes dart from Steve to Lexi and from Lexi back to Steve.

“Yes! We’ll take all three specials! One of each! That’s fine! Thank you!” He’s almost yelling at the poor girl. But he can’t help it, Bucky’s poor dick is trying to punch through the zipper of his fitted pants. God all he wants is for either Steve or Lexi to grab his dick and start fist fucking him, right here, right now under this table. He doesn’t give a shit.

“Ahhh… Okay, would you like the soup or the s—“ again the waitress is cut off mid-sentence.

“Soup or salad I don’t care! We don’t care! Just please! Hurry! And thank you!” Bucky’s mouth is so dry, he doesn’t even know how he’s still speaking. When he’s not really speaking it’s more like he’s yelling.”

Turning on her heel the waitress leaves but comes back within seconds with a pitcher of ice cold water and three glasses. Pouring water in each glass, she sets the pitcher down as she walks away to place their order.

Breaking eye contact Lexi grabs one of the glasses and is followed by the boys doing the same and it takes them all but one minute to gulp down the ice cold water, quenching their heated thirst. Setting the glass down Lexi closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing.

Feeling Bucky’s hand no longer on her thigh and Steve’s hand gone from behind her, she slowly opens her eyes and steals two quick looks. One towards Bucky and one towards Steve.

Finally, Steve breaks the silence. “I think, we should try our best to get through this meal. Because Lexi, I’m going to be honest with you. Right now the only thing I want to do, is bend you over this table, rip your panties off and fuck you into the floor.” Shifting his body so that he’s facing Lexi, Steve reaches up and tips her chin to face him. “So, how about we just talk and enjoy our night, huh?”

Chuckling and shaking his head, Bucky presses his lips to Lexi’s hair. Breathing her sweet scent deeply he says “You know Stevie, like I said before, I could forego the food. Besides, _food_ isn’t what I really want to _eat_ right now anyways.” Laughing again, Lexi turns and gawks at Bucky as he licks his lips and his eyebrows raise and fall quickly.

Suddenly Lexi just burst out laughing, followed by Steve’s hearty laugh and Bucky’s high pitchy squeally laugh. Covering her eyes, Lexi lays her forehead on the table as she repeats over and over “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

Clapping his hands together, Lexi pops her head up, just in time to see as the waitress starts putting down plates of food in front of them, followed by their second round of drinks.

“ _Mmm…_ smells so good doesn’t it?” Now clapping his hands to the table Bucky grins over at Steve. “What do you think Steve? I did good _huh?_ Now biting on his bottom lip Bucky locks eyes with Steve giving him that dewy-eyed look that always sends a direct spike of heat to Steve’s cock.

A smile sweeping across Steve’s lips he nods his head slowly and whispers “Yes you did _baby…_ You did real good.” Mouthing now just for Bucky he says “ _I love you…”_

Darting his eyes away and letting out a hushed breath, Bucky smiles back, always looking for that praise that only Steve can fulfill in him. His cheeks flush pink as his lips move but no sound comes out. But its okay, because Steve doesn’t need to hear it, he knows that his boyfriend is head over heels crazy in love with him.

Lexi doesn’t move, she’s trying her hardest to give them their moment right now.

Sensing that, Bucky leans in and scoops up her hand and gently kisses the inside of her wrist. Peering up at him, Lexi smiles at Bucky with all the tenderness he deserves. Because there’s something about Bucky, Lexi can’t quite place her finger on it. But, there’s something about him, she can _feel_ it.

Feeling Steve’s hand brush the back of her head, he also leans in and kisses her hair. “Hungry?”

Closing her eyes, and letting herself relish in their touch she whispers “Yes…”

Pulling away, Steve summons the waitress back and ask her to bring three more plates. Rushing back she places the vibrant colorful plates in front of them. Taking the plates Steve places one in front of Lexi and the other in front of Bucky.

Rubbing his hands together Steve says “Okay Buck, what do we have here? God it smells amazing.” Looking over the plates of steaming rice and two look like they’re some sort of sautéed meat and definitely one is fish, black beans and a mango sauce, Steve summons their waitress back again.

“I’m sorry Miss—“ Steve says putting on his biggest smile, making the waitress blush, as her eyes divert to Bucky and she right out gasp.

Watching as the waitress just flat out stares at both Steve and Bucky, Lexi can’t help but grin.

_Yeah… he’s hot isn’t he, but I’m going home with him tonight… yup, and I’m going home with him too…_

“My boyfriend here—“ Steve reaches over and brushes his knuckles on Bucky’s jaw. Bucky going slack at Steve’s touch.

“He asked for the specials, not that we’re complaining, it actually smells so good—but, I’d like to know what we’re—“ Steve turns to stare at Lexi, that killer smile of his that just makes Lexi’s knees fucking quake… her eyes automatically search for him “ _putting_ in our mouths…”

If Lexi’s eyes weren’t attached to their sockets, they surely would’ve popped out and landed in the plate of mango salsa. And Bucky giggles, but being the tease that he is, he doesn’t let this opportunity go, so he chimes in.

“You see Miss—I _love_ to eat—“ Rubbing his nose to Lexi’s ear, he grazes his lips on her lobe “I’m so fuckin’ starving right now… I may not stop _eating…”_

Rambling off the waitress tells them what the dishes are, all authentic Cuban recipes, Ropa Veija, marinated shredded pork over a bed of white rice with black beans. A spicy Mojo Chicken with a mango-avocado salsa over yellow rice. Lastly, Red Snapper a la Santa Barbara served with a coconut white wine sauce over a bed of sautéed vegetables and yellow rice with grilled shrimp. Asking if they need anything else, she takes her leave.

“Fuck Stevie, I just got a hard on thinking about this food. Fuck I’m starving…” Bucky laughs as he takes another gulp of his beer.

“Okay, let’s just eat, here Lexi—“ Steve passes a plate as each of them take some from each plate. Fish and chicken and pork and rice and mango-avocado salsa. It’s like an orgy in their mouths.

The food is insanely delicious, Lexi has never tasted anything like this in her life. They all become more relaxed, drinking and eating and just enjoying the music. The conversations flow and so do they.

Bucky sticking his fork in Steve’s plate, not because he wants something off of his plate, but because they do this all the time. Sinking it in a piece of chicken, he pops it in his mouth, quickly picking up a piece of red snapper from his own plate and drenching it in the coconut sauce he brings the fork over to Steve’s mouth. Steve letting his tongue slide out as the sauce drips on his tongue, licking the underside of the fork, Bucky’s eyes are wide as fuck as he pulls the fork back just a bit—teasing, Steve lets out a little moan.

Shifting back against the bench, Lexi tries to stifle a smile as she bites down on her lip and watches their playfulness.

“C’mon Buck… stop teasing me baby” Steve laughs as Bucky brings back his fork to his boyfriend’s mouth and lets him catch it. Chewing and licking his lips Steve adds playfully “You fucker…”

“Oh my god…” Lexi just shakes her head and laughs.

“Oh we’re not leaving you out baby doll.” Bucky picks his fork up again and spears a piece of red snapper, dragging it through the sauce, he brings it up to Lexi’s lips as he slides the fork against her mouth. Parting her lips, Bucky exhales deeply.

Pressing closer to Lexi, Steve wraps his arm around her shoulder, and in a low guttural voice he says “Stick your tongue out just a bit Lexi—“ she does. “A little bit more. Yeah just like that. You see all that thick sweet juice about to drip?” she nods. “Good. Lick it up, nice and slow. Let it _coat_ your throat, swallow it… let me hear you… _swallow_ it.” She does, she gulps it down hard. So fucking hard both Steve and Bucky groaning at the same time. Pushing the fork in her mouth, she takes the food offered by Bucky as she stares at him, his eyes clouded with need.

“Remember that Lexi. I _love_ to give orders. Understood?” It’s not a question he ask. Lexi knows this, so she turns and faces Steve, her insides are on fire right now.

She exhales a rushed breath and nods. Steve raises his eyebrow to her. And _oh damn…_ “Yes… _Daddy…”_

Steve’s eyes flutter, barely a slit left, when Lexi feels his big hand grab her thigh and not just grab her thigh but pull her over to him, she’s almost on his lap. Spreading her legs open, he runs his fingers along her inner thigh. Lexi gasp out loud, thank god the music is really loud. Looking down at her plate, she’s no longer hungry, she looks over at Bucky who’s just staring at her nodding his head slowly as he trails his teeth across his bottom lip.

“You… have no idea what calling me that does to me, do you Lexi?” Steve’s voice is beyond heated right now. Lexi can’t even look at him, she’s trembling horribly. Now Bucky has his hand on her other thigh, spreading her legs further open as his fingers trail up her inner thigh too.

Shutting her eyes tight, Lexi can’t hold it in anymore she moans “ _Auhh”_ cause oh my fucking god it feels so good. Whatever it is she’s feeling. Her whole body is tingling, feeling little shocks of throbbing and pulsating heat coming from _down there._

“So unless you wanna get fucked right here, right now, by the both of us, I suggest you leave that until we get you home tonight. Because trust me baby doll… We’re gonna fuck you so goddamn hard you won’t be able to move tomorrow. And that sweet little pussy of yours—“ Bucky’s thumb traces against her panties, slow circles as he pushes against her clit.

Lexi throws her head back on the bench and lets out another “ _Mmm… auhhh”_ as her hips involuntarily slowly push against Bucky’s hand. Feeling that, Bucky clenches his jaw and grips her thigh harder, he clips off a moan and says “—won’t fuckin’ belong to you anymore… it’ll be ours… to fuck as much and as hard as we want too…”

Digging her fingers into the leather, Lexi’s body starts to really quiver, it’s scary and almost painful. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand quickly and shakes his head no.

“Not here Buck.” Steve gently pushes Bucky’s hand away as he grabs a cloth napkin and pours some cold water on it and presses it against Lexi’s flushed cheek. “Hey, hey, hey… you still with us sweetie?” Snapping her eyes open, Lexi sits up as she covers her eyes with her hands and nods her head.

“I—I’m sorry… please I’m so sorry…” Lexi feels so embarrassed.

“What? No… don’t be sorry, you’re feeling things that you’ve never felt before Lexi. And it is a lot to try to figure out and understand. You’re body isn’t going to explain to you what you’re going to feel, it’s just going to make you feel it. We’ll take it as slow as _you_ want us too. Alright?” Steve continues to press the cold cloth on her neck now.

“Okay… thank you. It’s just… I want this… I really do. I don’t want to disappoint you both. I mean… I don’t know anything. I mean sex wise y’know.” Swallowing hard Lexi looks up at both Steve and Bucky. Bucky’s eyebrows are creased and there’s a look of honest to god sincerity in his eyes. Steve presses his lips together and the look in his eyes speaks volumes. “I know you guys are experienced. Very experienced. And you’ve said it before, this… this—“ waving her hands around she tries her hardest to explain what she’s feeling. “—you’ve had other women come in and be with you together. But… what if I’m not like them. What if… I’m not… _good?_ What if afterwards you both decide, that… that you don’t want me anymore. And that I suck at it and I can’t even… do it right. I read a lot and I googled a lot a things, but reading and doing are completely different. I’ll understand if after tonight you guys won’t want to me anymore.” Pressing her hands up to her face she shakes her head “God… I’ve never even been kissed before until you two.”

Staring at Steve and Bucky now, they can see the fear and apprehension in Lexi’s eyes. So much that it pulls something in them simultaneously.

Putting his head down Bucky swallows hard, it’s killing him to see her so worked up and not for herself, but for _them._ And he knows all too well that feeling. How many times over all these years that he’s been with Steve, he will never stop trying to please him. The aching pain deep down inside, the fear of disappointing your lover, friend, partner. He gets it… yeah he gets. He doesn’t even know what to say. Looking up at Steve with a silent plea, he watches as Steve wraps his big arms around her and Lexi just melts into him.

“Lexi, sweetie look, if that’s what you’re worried about let me help you push that to the side. There is no way humanly possible that you are going to be bad at this. This isn’t a contest of who is or was better. This isn’t what Bucky and I ever intended for you to feel like. And if that’s how we came across, then let me apologize a million and one times for that.” Stroking her hair softly, Lexi just croons into his gentle touch.

Looking up at Bucky, Steve sees that look in his eyes, the same look Bucky gives him that cries _I need you… please… take care of me…_ grabbing at Bucky, Steve pulls him into the hug, with his big arms there’s more than enough room for both of them. Bucky quickly wraps his arms around Steve and Lexi, squeezing tight, not letting go of either of them.

Holding them both tight in his arms, Steve is glad they’re in a private booth, secluded in a sense. Because this, this is very intimate and he’s not going to minimalize their feelings. He would never do that to Bucky, and he sure as hell isn’t going to do that to Lexi. Feeling Lexi shudder in his arms, he pulls them both just a little, out of the hug.

Staring at Bucky, he sees the love in his eyes and that love will make him do anything for his boyfriend. Hell he’ll pluck the moon right out of the night sky if Bucky ever asked him to. Pulling Bucky to him, but still gripping Lexi, cause he’s not letting her go at all, he presses his lips to Bucky’s softly, as he looks into those blue eyes that Steve has gotten lost in countless times. Bucky just moans into the kiss, not sexual, but nothing less than pure adoration for Steve.

Turning to face Lexi, Steve looks at her and the pit in his stomach opens when he sees her eyes are wet, like if she’s trying to fight back tears. Wiping at the corner of her eye with his thumb, he smiles and whispers “ _Sshh…”_ Pressing his lips to her swollen pink lips, he pulls Bucky in and murmurs to her “I’m going to take care of you Lexi—“ Kissing her again, he presses his forehead to her and moves off to Bucky and kisses his boyfriend one more time as he presses his forehead against him as well. “—I’m going to take care of you too Buck…” Grasping both Bucky and Lexi by the back of their necks, not hard, but so tender, his eyes shift back and forth to both of them.

And something in Steve’s eyes shift, Bucky catches it. Because something in Bucky’s eyes shift too. Steve catches that also. Swallowing hard, Steve closes his eyes and when he opens them again, he looks down on his thighs and both Bucky and Lexi have their hands splayed open, softly caressing him.

“I’m going to take care of both of you.” Steve looks over at them at the same time and he pulls at them again for another hug. But this hug is different, Lexi can feel it. It’s like they’re clutching onto each other. Holding on to dear life.

Pushing out of the hug Lexi, turns to Bucky and cradles his face in her hands and kisses him. Bucky twines his fingers in her hair and kisses her back, no tongue, just lips connecting softly.

Leaning back, Steve picks up his beer and takes a sip as he watches Bucky and Lexi have an intimate moment as he licks his lips. Summoning over the waitress again, Steve whispers something in her ear as she nods and walks away.

Pulling away from the kiss, Bucky kisses Lexi’s nose and whisper’s “What are you doing to us?” Thumbing Lexi’s cheek, Bucky kisses her again.

Getting up from the table, Lexi turns to Steve “Wait. Where are you going?” she hurriedly blurts out.

Chuckling Steve leans down and touches her face, “I’m going to the men’s room, sweetie.” Kissing her quickly he leans back “Besides, you still owe us a dance.” Smirking as he winks at her.

“Wait, Stevie…” Bucky jumps up. “I gotta go too”

Lexi scoots out of the booth “Well, I don’t want to sit here by myself so I guess I’ll go too.”

“The men’s room?” Bucky giggles.

“What?” A look of horror crosses Lexi’s face. “No… I… Uh… the ladies room.”

“Okay, don’t get lost and don’t take too long.” Reaching over and touching her fingers Steve says “Meet us at the stairs over there, okay?”

Nodding, Lexi walks away from the boys in the opposite direction. Ten minutes later she’s standing at the stairs leading to the dance floor. The Latin beat is pulsating hard she can literally feel it in her bones. The dance floor is pretty crowded, Lexi watches as people sway their bodies to the sultry sounds.

Glancing behind her she spots the boys as they’re making their way through the bar crowd. And for several seconds, maybe minutes Lexi is completely mesmerized by them. Darting her eyes from them she notices, so are the people. Men and women alike stop their conversations and literally stare at them.

It’s like the parting of the red sea.

Steve so gorgeous. So tall and god his body, it’s perfect, the way his shirt just clings to his muscled chest. His biceps flexing, that lean waist, his muscled thighs. Lexi wonders what he must look like naked. She can’t help but giggle to herself. Soon, she thinks.

And fuck Bucky. Just a bit shorter than Steve, but he’s all lean and tight. She could practically see his abs pressing up against the thin fabric. Dragging her eyes down to his pants, Lexi can still see the form of his… _Mmm.._ Giggling again she wonders how Bucky looks like naked too. Soon, she thinks. Real soon.

She watches them as Bucky leans in casually and whispers something into Steve’s ear, busting out laughing, Steve clutches his left boob and shakes his head. Bucky then throws his head back and lets out that high pitch laugh again.

Watching this Lexi can’t help but laugh herself. God they truly are beautiful. Everything about them. She can’t really figure out why they want her still. Looking around at all these drop dead gorgeous people, Lexi feels two inches tall right now. They don’t belong with her tonight, they belong with someone from here. And as if her worries manifested  themselves… it happens.

The boys are walking by a group of about ten women, when a breathtakingly tall curvaceous red head in a very tight short black dress grabs Steve’s arm, her cleavage almost smacking him in his face. At the same time an equally insanely hot blond snatches Bucky up almost making him trip. If it wasn’t for the banister behind her and Bucky’s quick reflexes he would’ve face planted in her tits.

And like a swarm of bees being pulled to honey, the women close in on them. Lexi can’t hear what they’re saying, but she knows body language and she knows that the touching of Steve’s biceps by one of them, while another slides her hand on his sweater collar, still another one walking behind him and throwing her hair back and giggling means only one thing. They want him.

Steve looks around quickly.

Looking at Bucky, she sees that the blonde has her hand in his hair and he’s trying to push out of her hold as another women slides up on his side and runs her hand down his chest. As yet another woman leans in so close to Bucky he puts his hand up to ward her off.

Lexi glares at them, the flash of black lingers in her eyes this time. And somewhere behind her, at the bar, the overhead glass rack rattles loudly as the glasses clink and clatter against each other. Several of them crashing and shattering on the floor.

Pulling out of the circle of women Steve and Bucky hear the crash of glasses and the yells of the bartenders and some of the patrons as they dodge for cover. Looking around frantically, they push away from the women and their unwanted attention.

Bucky reaching out and grabbing at Steve, they start pushing through the crowd quickly. Bucky yells at Steve over the music “Lexi!” Nodding his head Steve starts scanning the crowd towards the stairs. Zeroing in on Lexi, Steve can see she’s shaking, but her eyes. Her eyes look… different.

“Over there!” Steve pulls Bucky and points to the stairs.

“Here you are.” Bucky says, instantly Lexi closes her eyes and the crashing of the glasses cease. Steve doesn’t say anything he just stares at her. Because he knows what he just saw.

Slowly opening her eyes, Lexi doesn’t look at them, she looks away from the bar, the group of women and… Steve and Bucky.

Bucky presses up against her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he ask her “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Bucky just stares at her, eyes scanning her face, memorizing her.

“Yes… yes you did earlier. Thank you.” Trying to smile, Lexi can’t help but feel dread again. Maybe this _really_ was a bad idea. Quickly pushing that feeling down, because in the end of the day, she knows what “this” is. Whatever “this” is. It’s nothing more and nothing less.

_Just sex right…_

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Steve tilts Lexi’s chin up to face him. Trying not to look at him, but it’s so hard, she shifts her eyes to the dancefloor.

“Lexi…” Steve’s voice is low, calming almost. “Look at me.”

Taking in a deep breath she looks up at Steve, biting the inside of her cheek. “Yes…”

“Are you okay?”

“Ha… Am I okay?” She blurts out a little bit louder than she expected. “Yes, I’m… I’m fine. Really I am.” Swallowing hard, she pulls away from Steve’s stare.

Bucky knowing something is off, he can only guess, she saw. She saw those hyenas attacking them. He can’t help a small grin curl his lips, because if this isn’t the cutest thing he’s ever seen. She’s… jealous.

Shaking her hips from side to side, Bucky steps behind her and shakes Lexi’s hips again. “C’mon, I thought you wanted to dance baby doll.” Leaning his chin on her shoulder, he wink’s up at Steve. “C’mon Stevie… I wanna dance—“ Nipping at Lexi’s neck, she lets out a quick yelp as Bucky slaps her ass.

Laughing now she turns to Bucky and says “Yes… I wanna dance too.” Looking behind her as Steve wraps his hands around her waist and pushes her back against him. Feeling the muscle in his pants start to harden she lets out a sigh.

“Yeah…c’mon I want to see you shake those hips for us.” Slapping her ass too, Lexi jumps forward as they all three make their way to the packed dancefloor.

The music is blaring loud, bodies are slapping and colliding with each other. Hips gyrating and swaying to the Latin beat, and Lexi can swear by the hot dance moves of some of these women, she’s sure someone just got pregnant.

Bucky’s on her left and Steve’s on her right, all three holding hands they settle on a spot in the middle of the crowd. The smooth sounds of Ricky Martins “La Mordidita” resonating in her ears and that’s it. Lexi lets go and she begins to sway her hips back and forth. Not slow, because Latin music is all about the hip sway and fast hard hitting base beats. So she goes with the beat’s perfect tempo for what she’s feeling deep down inside.

Lexi sway’s her hips back and forth fast and hard. Throwing her hands up above her head she closes her eyes and lets the smooth voice of Ricky Martin wash over her. Clapping her hands hard she sings with him.

_“Una mordidita! Una mordidita! Una mordidita! De tu boquita!”_

Steve and Bucky are stuck… Not just stuck… But fucking stuck! They can’t move. Can’t fucking move, they’re mouths are dropped open and they’re eyes are trying to keep up with Lexi’s rapid hip movements and not just her hips move but her entire fucking body is rolling with perfect thrusts. Staring at her and still not moving they watch her.

And oh fuck me! They both think as Steve reaches out and grabs Bucky’s left boob as his eyes drag all over Lexi. And Bucky, poor fucking Bucky he’s panting hard. His tongue just hanging out of his mouth.

Lexi is oblivious to how they’re just standing there gawking at her, cause she continues to move those sinful hips, that not only have the boys staring, but also several other men. Actually a lot of other men. Bouncing her hips back and forth, she spins rapidly this way and back again that way. Her long black hair such a contrast to her flawless skin.

Slowing down her hip thrust she pushes out her thigh and finally opens her eyes and bites her bottom lip, hard. Her hand slapping her thigh as her hips pick up speed again. Signaling Steve and Bucky to come to her she spins again, this time her back is facing them both, glancing over her shoulder her eyes cloud over as she stares at them, she continues to bite her bottom lip and… winks.

Still keeping her sights on them she keeps the top half of her body steady as she jiggles her ass in tight circles at them. And that’s it. It’s like somebody slammed those heart paddles to their chest, the one they use in hospitals to jump start a person’s heart with a shock of electricity.

FUCK! Steve and Bucky snap out of the trance she had them in and literally pounce on her. Lexi’s in the middle of a Steve and Bucky sandwich and she loves it. Grabbing her hips hard Bucky is swaying with her hips and he can’t take his eyes off of her. Lexi’s ass is bouncing off of Bucky’s cock, she’s only giving him quick thrust but it’s enough and it’s not enough for him. She’s driving him mad, he’s on the fucking brink. His cock is hard as hell and he fucking loves it.

Clutching at Bucky’s thighs behind her, Lexi keeps that steady torture on him. His ragged breathing is heating her ear, her neck. Shifting her hips now from side to side and fast, she grinds into Bucky as she slowly slides down. All the meantime keeping her eyes locked on… Steve.

Bucky throws his head back and clips off a loud “ _Fuck!”_ as he stares down at Lexi slowly wiggling her way back up, he grips her inner thigh as he slides down with her and pulls her up hard and fast against him.

“ _Auhh!”_ Lexi yells out, closing her eyes again she opens them quickly when she feels Steve’s hands on her and pressing against her. Bucky lets her go as Steve sways and pushes his hips against her. Hitching her thigh over his hip, Steve bends down a little to be at her eye level. Very slowly he starts to pump his hips in between Lexi’s thighs. Keeping his eyes on her, Lexi’s pupils are completely blown as she moans loudly.

_Auhhh… I feel… I feel… his… Steve’s… there!!! OH MY FUCKIN’ GOD!!!!_

Steve isn’t letting up, his hips are pumping in unison with the sultry beat as his swollen cock slams repeatedly against Lexi’s pussy. He swallows hard, the look in Steve’s eyes is all lust and it’s hot as fuck. He’s grinding his cock up and down hard while keeping his own steady torturous rhythm on her.

Lexi’s staring at him, her eyes gone. Her body is being rake with stimulation. From the music to these two gorgeous men. That tingling feeling is back and it… feels so good. Clutching Steve’s shirt with one hand, her other hand grabbing the back of Bucky’s neck and _“Auhhh!”_ if Bucky isn’t snapping his hips into Lexi’s ass his fingers are raking up her thighs leaving deep red swollen streaks.

Reaching up and grabbing the back of Steve’s neck, Lexi pulls him to her. Nipping at his bottom lip she purrs for him low and breathy “C’mon… show me what you got… _Daddy…”_

Steve’s chest tightens automatically as a wicked grin slides across his lips. He grips Lexi’s hair and bites her chin and growls “Fuck did I tell you… Daddy huh? Fuck Lexi!” Gripping her hips he spins her around quickly so she’s facing… Bucky. As he slams her ass against his throbbing cock.

“ _Oh god!”_ Lexi yells out as she feels Steve grind hard and deep against her, swaying her hips she continues and keeps up with both Bucky and Steve. Staring into Bucky’s eyes, his blue eyes look like theirs a thunderstorm brewing in them.

Grabbing her thigh and hitching it over his hip now, its Bucky’s turn as Lexi stares and tries to slow down her rapid breathing. But fuck, she started this didn’t she? Gripping Bucky’s shoulders tight… _oh fuck…_ she hangs on for dear life, because… _oh fuck oh fuck!_ Bucky’s stare is fucking heated his brows creased and sweat dripping down his temples as his long bangs wet and matted, frame his beautiful face.

Pressing in between Lexi’s thighs, Bucky starts to really fucking slam his dick into Lexi’s sex, hard and in slow circles, as his hips continue to bounce to the music. Throwing her head back on Steve’s chest, he sways his hips with the beat. Lexi, trying to regain some type of control she times her hip thrust with Steve’s and Bucky’s. So when Bucky is slamming into her she’s snapping her hips up to meet him, to give him what he wants. In turn when Steve is swaying and pumping his hips into her ass, Lexi meets him with every push and pump.

She can’t talk, she can barely suck in some air into her lungs, the tingle she’s been feeling is building and it’s pulling at her core. Grasping at Bucky she tries to speak but it comes out like strangled garbled words.

“ _Auhhh…_ B-Buck… Bu-Bucky!... P-Please!!!” Lexi screams out, her legs are trembling and she feels like something is going to burst down there. Looking up at her, Bucky see’s the look of pain on Lexi’s face, pulling away from her immediately, just as Steve is wrapping his arm around her and lifting her off the floor, they make their way through the crowd and out to the reception area.

Her eyes are screwed shut, she can’t open them because she can _feel_ the shake in her body. Squeezing her thighs together she whines in her throat. Reaching one of the hostess Bucky ask for a glass of water. Steve sits Lexi down on one of the plush oversized couches. Grabbing Bucky quickly Steve says “Sit with her Buck.”

Reaching the hostess before she can make it to the couch Steve grabs the glass of water and hands it to Bucky “Make her drink it, now.” The command in his voice isn’t fucking around right now. Turning back to the hostess he pulls out his wallet and hands over a credit card to pay for their bill.

“Is she okay Sir?” The hostess ask as she swipes Steve’s credit card.

Turning and glancing back to where Bucky and Lexi are seated, he watches as Bucky has his arm draped around Lexi and is slowly forcing her to take several sips of water. Her face flushed and brows creased as Bucky presses the cold glass against her temple. He hears Bucky croon to her and brush her hair away from her face.

“Yes, she’s fine ma’am.” Steve’s words are clipped off and harsher than intended. Signing the credit card slip he takes his copy and hands back the original. “Thank you, have a good night.”

Walking back quickly to Lexi and Bucky, he kneels down and looks up at Bucky.

“I’m sorry Steve. Maybe I shouldn’t have danced—“ cutting Bucky off mid-sentence with his hand, Steve caresses Bucky’s cheek. As he turns to Lexi and gently rubs her knee, as he feels Lexi jolt at the touch.

“It’s okay Buck, it’s not your fault. I pushed. We shouldn’t have pushed her so hard. Especially here. Fuck!” Steve shakes his head.

Lifting her head up her eyes wide and in shock, unfocused, the pit in her stomach hurting bad. Lexi presses her lips together “Its okay, I-I’m okay. Please can we leave… please.”

She tries to get up but she’s wobbly, gripping her arm Bucky holds her steady as Steve moves in front of them and they all walk outside, into the cold night air. But it feels good against their heated skin. Steve hands over his ticket to the valet and hands him a fifty dollar bill and tells him to hurry with his truck. Bucky leans against the side of the building as he pulls Lexi towards him, her pupils the size of marbles, she turns and buries her face in his chest.

Less than thirty seconds later, the valet comes back and pulls right in front of Steve and leaves the door open for him as Steve opens the passenger door for Bucky and Lexi. Feeling Lexi go slack in his arms, Bucky quickly scoops her up and carries her to the truck. Steve jumping in through the passenger side as Bucky passes her weakened body to Steve, he jumps in right behind her.

Strapping her seat belt on for her Steve watches as Lexi withers and groans against the seat, hiding her face against her shoulder. Bucky turning to face her and closing the passenger side door he pleads with Steve.

“Stevie c’mon let’s get her out of here.”

Shifting the truck in gear Steve peels out onto traffic. Keeping his eyes on the road, but still hearing Lexi moan and groan in pain he looks over at her and sees she hasn’t opened her eyes. Her teeth are biting deep down hard and bruising her lip. She keeps that up she’s going to cut right through her skin.

The concern on Bucky’s face is border lining on fear. “Stevie pull over, what’s the matter with her? Should we take her to the hospital? Steve?”

Pulling out of traffic, Steve pulls into a bank parking lot. At this later hour it’s completely deserted. Leaving the engine on Steve turns to Lexi and tugs her lip out of her bite. Moaning again she squeezes her thighs together even harder this time.

Both Steve and Bucky watch as Lexi clutches the seat and throws her head back, her mouth going slack as she groans again.

Looking away from her Bucky stares at Steve. “Stevie…”

Glancing from Bucky back to Lexi Steve opens his mouth to say something when suddenly the street lights start to flicker rapidly and a loud pop signals a blown transformer.

“Oh shit!” Bucky yells.

Steve turns around quickly and notices all the lights in the street and the lights in the surrounding buildings up and down several blocks have gone completely black.

It’s a black out.

“Jesus.” Steve slowly turns his focus back on Lexi, his eyes narrowing as he stares at her and back to the popping sound of the transformer.

“ _Hmm_ … _Ouhh…”_ Lexi’s hushed voice can’t put together a word right now. All she knows, all she feels is incredible pain. But it’s not coming from her arms or legs or anywhere in her body, but _down there._ But it’s not a normal pain that Lexi can describe. She’s never felt anything like this before in her entire life. It’s as if something has a grip… _down there…_ and it’s getting tighter and tighter.

Pulling Steve from his thoughts Bucky shakes his arm. “Steve. Steve. Goddammit Steve! What’s the matter with her?”

Looking back at Lexi, Steve softly ask “Lexi, sweetie, listen to me. Tell me what hurts. I need you to tell me what hurts and _where_ does it hurt. Please sweetie, try and tell us okay.”

Nodding her head she doesn’t open her eyes, but when she does speak her voice is breathy and low, pained. She’s trying to her best to describe what she’s feeling. But the throbbing and pulsating isn’t subsiding and it’s making it hard for her to talk.

“Okay… I—it… it— _auhh… Ouhh…_ it— _oh…_ it hurts… please… please-make… it…s-stop.” Turning her head slowly back and forth, Lexi clutches the seat harder, her fingers digging in.

Swallowing hard Steve presses her to explain more “Lexi, sweetie… it hurts? What hurts? Where does it hurt? Does your stomach hurt? Your back? Your legs? Do you have a headache? Lexi please sweetie, you need to be a little bit more specific than that.”

Shaking her head rapidly back and forth she screams out “NO!!!! No no no no! Not t-that… My… m-my—“ raking her teeth across her bottom lip again, Steve pulls her lip out from under her teeth.

“Stop that, don’t do that.” Steve scolds her.

Bucky gently begins to stoke Lexi’s knee as he searches her for a clue any type of clue where her pain is coming from. “Lexi. Baby doll, please Steve’s right you need to be more specific with us. Where is this pain coming from?”

Snapping her eyes open, her eyes shifting back and forth from Steve and Bucky, her breathing is ragged and harsh, tears are beginning to wet her eyes she quietly moans out “D—down there…” She lifts her hand and points in between her thighs. Gripping Steve’s arm and Bucky’s thigh she says “It—it feels…” withering her body against the seat, Steve and Bucky’s eye are so fucking wide right now that every lightbulb in their head just went off signaling a five alarm fire.

“Feels… like _auhhh…_ like s-something is g-going to—“ still withering Lexi stares at Steve and then back to Bucky. “—explode!” Without shutting her eyes, Lexi’s tears are now flowing down her flushed cheeks.

“Oh fuck!” Steve looks over at Bucky and Bucky’s mouth is wide open. And as they look at each other and back to Lexi they both know what she’s feeling and what’s happening to her.

It started when they went to pick her up…

The porch…

Kissing and touching, and grinding their dicks on her…

One…

Outside of the Cuban Club…

On the street…

Kissing and touching, and grinding their dicks on her… again…

Two…

Inside the restaurant…

The booth…

Kissing and touching, and rubbing their hands on her pussy under the booth…

Three…

The dancefloor…

The fuckin’ dancefloor…

The dancing. Pushing and grinding their dicks not only on her ass but slamming their cocks against her pussy… repeatedly.

Jesus Fucking Christ! They might as well been fucking her right there in front of everybody!

Steve knows that when it comes too fucking, he knows what he’s doing and so does Bucky. They both know each other’s bodies like fucking experts and know the signs of when the other one is about to come.

But Lexi, Lexi is different. She’s _never_ had an orgasm. She’s never come before. She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to be feeling or what she’s not supposed to be feeling. Fuck… she doesn’t know her body. Not the way that Steve and Bucky already do, they know more about her own body then she does.

Staring up at Steve, Bucky knows exactly what she’s feeling. Steve has done this to him a handful of times and it _is_ painful and scary and _oh fuck yeah_ it hurts like hell.

“Orgasm denial.” Bucky’s tone is flat.

Nodding his head slowly, Steve closes his eyes and rubs his temple. He knows that in her heightened oversensitive state right now anything is going to set Lexi off. And fuck no. He isn’t going to waste her first orgasm in the front seat of his truck. Hell fucking no. Her first orgasm is going to belong to him and Bucky. And because she’s already been denied that, three times tonight, he knows that when they do make her come, she’s going to fucking detonate.

“Listen to me Lexi, first thing sweetie, stop squirming. That’s not going to help you, it’s going to make you feel… you know… more… pain.” Steve looks over at Bucky.

“Yeah, try not to squirm, okay. I promise, in a little while you’ll be feeling so fuckin’ good, okay? But just like Steve said you need to stop that. Because it’s sorta getting _hard_ for us to concentrate.” Bucky licks his lip with a gleam in his eyes.

“You think you can stop moving like that sweetie?” We’ll be home in an hour tops okay? You think you can hold out for a little bit longer?”

Sitting up now, Lexi presses her lips together, her eyes furrowed. Looking everywhere and nowhere, she nods, as her eyes flutter open and close. “Yes—okay… but—please can I… can I take my panties off? They’re pressing up against me… _down there…”_

Shifting her eyes from Steve to Bucky and back to Steve and then back to Bucky, all the blood in their brain has left the building and is now travelling at the speed of fucking light straight to their swollen cocks. Both of them sucking in a rushed _“Oh fuuucck…”_

Not waiting for an answer Lexi lifts her ass up off the seat as she hitches her skirt up over her hips.

Pushing back just an inch, both Steve and Bucky gawk at Lexi, because they know what they’re witnessing right now, but because they have no more fucking blood in their brain they can’t even breath as they’re helpless to fucking move or even stop her.

Her hips are in perfect alignment with Steve and Bucky’s face. Lexi snaps off the straps of her garter belt, hooking her thumbs into her panties as she starts pulling them off. Sliding them down slowly as she keeps her hips levitated, she begins to expose herself to them.

“JESUS FUCK!” Steve growls out.

“HOLY FUCK ME!” Bucky grips the dashboard almost snapping it in half.

Watching as she slides her black lacy panties down, they watch as their mouths go slack, permanently.

First exposing her pubic bone, Lexi, slowly pulls them down further. Brushing against the little bit of pubic hair she has, a dusting of black against her pink lips. Bucky’s cock is not just leaking it’s pouring out pre-come. Literally drenching his boxer’s.

“Oh shit! Oh shit Stevie! Oh my fuckin’ god!” That’s the only thing Bucky can manage to yell.

Steve’s pupils are blown as his breath hitches and he tries to swallow but he fucking can’t, how does he swallow when he doesn’t have any saliva left in his mouth. It travelled down to his twitching cock because his dick feels like it’s drowning in a pool of his pre-come.

They’re both hypnotized, staring, at Lexi’s sweet little pussy and _oh fuck me_ Steve was right… fuck she’s so beautiful. They both watch as she spreads her legs and pulls her panties off of one leg, but not before she absentmindedly gives them a glorious view of her entire sex.

Bucky’s gum falls right out of his mouth as he stares at the crease of her pussy leading to her ass, and all he can imagine is spreading her open with his tongue. “Steveeeee… fuckin’ do something before I fuckin’ lose it!”

Fuckin’ do something?

Steve can’t do shit.

He’s stuck.

His eyes are glued to Lexi’s pussy. He watches as she opens up for them, and he notices very quickly how _very_ wet she really is. Goddamn he needs to get a grip on this situation and he needs to do it now. Because God help him, all he wants to do is pull his cock out and drag her onto his lap as he fucks up into her.

Snapping out of it, Steve shakes his head back and forth quickly as Lexi pulls the panties completely off and chucks them at Bucky. The panties landing on Bucky’s face and it’s as if Bucky just stepped on a goddamn landmine. He doesn’t even move. What he does do instead is inhale deeply Lexi’s scent.

Pulling down her skirt back under her hips, Lexi whispers as her eyes flutter close. “I’m tired… so tired.”

“Oh shit… fuck me, Stevie… she’s wet… so fuckin’ wet, her panties are drenched.” Bucky mouths into Lexi’s panties.

“What?!” Steve looks up at Bucky. Glancing down at Lexi, he sees she isn’t squirming anymore. Her breathing is shallow but steady, she’s asleep. Good Steve thinks. She needs to sleep this off. This was all too much for her. The hour long drive back home is just what she needs, fuck it’s just what they all need.

Glancing back up at Bucky, Steve can’t help but laugh. “Jesus Buck, take her panties off your face will you. I can’t even look at you right now. You look ridiculous babe.” Shaking his head and chuckling Steve pulls out of the bank parking lot and onto the street.

Grabbing at Steve’s shoulder and shaking him, Bucky just laughs and replies “Nope. God Stevie, they’re so fuckin’ wet. Shit man… she smells so good.”

“Yeah, I know she’s wet. Hell I _saw_ just how fuckin’ wet she is. Fuck Buck—“ running a hand through his hair, Steve rubs his head “—she’s killing us you know babe.”

Pulling the panties off his face, Bucky laughs again and tosses her panties at Steve as they smack against his chest and land on his lap. “Yup, but what a way to fuckin’ die.” Leaning over and securing Lexi’s seatbelt in, he turns and does the same to his.

Brushing her hair away from her face, Bucky traces his fingers down her cheeks. He glides his thumb across her swollen lips as she stutters in a breath, her chest heaving as she slowly falls into a breathing pattern again. Bucky can’t help but stare at her. She’s so innocent, and the pain that she must’ve been feeling makes Bucky feel like shit. He should’ve known better.

They can’t treat her like the other’s they’ve done this with in the past. It was different. All it was, was sex. One night stands here and there and nothing else. They never took any of the women out on dates, or bought them clothes or made sure they were one hundred percent fine with everything that was going to happen. Not that they disrespected any of them, because Bucky and Steve are a lot of things, but they will never disrespect a woman.

They’ll never disrespect Lexi. Not her. Not ever.

Reaching out and turning on the radio, the smooth sultry voice of Sam Smith singing “Stay With Me” comes clear across the speakers in the truck, engulfing all three of them.

Staring at her, Bucky’s chest opens and his heart suddenly drops to his stomach. His throat closing in, making it harder for him to breathe. He’s not supposed to be feeling anything for her. That’s one thing that was always front and center every time they agreed to do this. Both of them. No feelings. Just sex. Get the need that neither of them could fulfill for each other and move on. That’s it. Simple.

But something….

Something changed…

Leaning in, Bucky kisses her gently as he cups her face.

_So beautiful…_

Swallowing hard, Bucky leans back and turns to look out the window. His mind is blown right now. He doesn’t want to think. Instead he whispers.

“Steve…”

Looking straight ahead as he continues to drive, he doesn’t have to look at Bucky to know what he’s been thinking.

“We agreed Buck.”

“But…” That one word slipping shakily off of Bucky’s tongue.

“One night. After tonight… we let her go.” Steve’s voice isn’t cold, just reaffirming their agreement.

Not saying another word, Bucky shifts his whole body away from Lexi and leans against the doorjamb as he continues to stare out the window into the night.

Coming to a stop at a railroad crossing, Steve hears Lexi whine as she shuffle’s her body so that she’s leaning on his arm. His body tenses, as he looks down at her. Turning her face up to him, her eyes still closed, she leans in and grips his shirt around his stomach.

Taking his hand off the steering wheel he cups her face up to his as his thumb brushes her lips. His knuckles graze her cheeks, her lashes still wet from her tears. Steve’s breath hitches as he hears Lexi softly moan, her fingers clutching at his shirt just a little bit more. Staring at her, his brows crease as he licks his lips. The pit in his stomach reaching up and dragging his heart down slowly.

Stuttering in another breath, Lexi parts her lips as Steve watches intently. Looking at her mouth, he sees that crooked front tooth of hers… so adorable he thinks. Leaning down he slowly presses his lips against hers as he lets his eyes close.

Careful not to wake her.

He can’t think. It’s not supposed to be like this. They talked about it. In order for this to work, they both would have to be in agreement. It’s just sex. That’s it. No hearts and flowers. Fuck the woman and get out. One night stands is all they ever had with them. The women all wanted the same thing. So it was a win win for everyone involved. And that’s what’s going to happen here. They’re going to fuck Lexi, take her virginity and move on. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed. They told her to think about it, they told her. So it’s not their fault. She knew…. She knew.

Steve’s not going to take care of her, despite what he said in the restaurant. That was stupid talk. He’s _not_ going to take care of her. Despite how she molded into his arms. Despite how she looked at him… scared and frightened and… trusting.

No…

He’s not going to take care of her…

Looking over at Bucky, he sees his boyfriend’s body shudder… and he knows. He knows Bucky…

He _knows_ Bucky…

But an agreement is an agreement…

Even if Lexi didn’t know what Steve and Bucky’s arraignment was…

_What if—I’m not… good. And afterwards you both decide you don’t want me anymore…_

Goddammit…

No…

We had an agreement… A fuckin’ agreement…

Fuckin’ agreement…

Agreement…

But something…

Something changed…

Pressing her small frame closer to Steve, Lexi inhales deeply and exhales deeper. Staring down at her, Steve’s eyes soften. Looking over at Bucky, his fingers reach and grab the back of his collar, pulling him away from the window.

Jolting and staring at Steve, Bucky has a pained look of worry on his face. His bottom lip swollen and red where he’s been biting it.

“Stop… please Buck… stop.” Steve pulls at him harder, he needs to close the gap between him and his boyfriend.

“Stevie…” Bucky’s voice is wrecked as he looks down at Lexi and back up to Steve.

“I know… I know… C’mere baby, c’mere.” Pulling Bucky onto his lap. Steve grabs his face and kisses Bucky hard. It’s rushed and heated and tongues searching and needing each other desperately. It’s _I love you… I need you… please… I need you… I love you…_

Breaking the kiss Steve leans back, brushing a lose hair away from Bucky’s face and just stares into the most beautiful crystal clear blue eyes he’s ever seen.

Bucky’s staring back searching Steve’s face, as he runs his fingers through his beard as he leans in for another kiss. “I love you… I love you so much Steve…” Bucky mouths into Steve’s kiss.

Breaking the kiss again, Steve just nods. “I love you too baby.” They both turn and stare at Lexi leaning against Steve’s chest. So small, so fragile.

Wrapping his arm around Lexi, Steve pulls her closer to him.

Not letting her go. For now.

Wrapping his other arm around Bucky, he presses him against his chest as Bucky snuggles into the crook of Steve’s neck.

Steve has driven like this hundreds of times with Bucky on his lap. But now… Lexi is perfectly snug in his chest too.

The railroad crossing guards lift up as Steve presses on the gas and they continue their journey back home.

And yes, Steve realizes…

Now more than ever, they _have_ to let her ago…

After tonight…

They'll let her go...

_*Stay with me*_

_*Cause you’re all I need*_

_*This ain’t love it’s clear to see*_

_*But darlin’*_

_*Stay with me*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Playlist
> 
> 1) LA MORDIDTA- BY: RICKY MARTIN  
> 2) STAY WITH ME- SAM SMITH


	5. There's Something I Think You Both Should Know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the chapter end notes...

Pulling into the long circular driveway, Steve drives all the way to the back of the house. Shutting off the engine, he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the headrest for a couple of minutes. Just a couple of minutes he thinks. His left hand rest gently on Bucky’s hip and his other arm is wrapped around Lexi. 

Both of them still sound asleep. Steve can’t think right now, he just needs to get them both in the house, and put them to bed. Sliding his arm off of Lexi, careful not to wake her, he leans her over to the other side as he lays her down on the seat. Opening the driver’s side door, Steve grabs Bucky’s thighs and steps out of the truck. Hitching his boyfriend’s thighs over his hips, Bucky’s stutters in a breath as his heated exhale warm’s Steve’s neck. Sending shivers straight down Steve’s spine. 

 _“Hmm…”_ Moaning, Bucky’s arm falls slack by Steve’s hip. Rubbing his back gently, Steve presses Bucky closer to his chest. Opening the back door, he walks through their massive kitchen, up the back stairs and into the master bedroom. 

Their bedroom. 

Laying Bucky down on their California King solid oak platform bed, Steve takes off his shoes and socks, pushing them off to the side, he covers Bucky with the quilt they always keep at the end of the bed. Brushing his bangs away from his face, Steve leans in and slots his lips gently against his boyfriends. “I love you baby…” he whispers. 

Grabbing Bucky’s shoes he places them in their slot, in their shoe closet. Walking back out into their bedroom he picks up his socks and dumps them in the hamper. Turning around Steve pulls the door but doesn’t close it as he quickly makes it back downstairs and out the back door. 

Walking up to the truck, the cool breeze chilling his heated skin, he lifts Lexi softly and effortlessly, closing the truck door he does the same thing he did with Bucky. Laying her down next to his boyfriend, he covers her with the quilt as well. Brushing her hair out of her face, he kisses her forehead. 

Walking out of the room, Steve turns and glances back before quietly shutting the door behind him. 

****************************************

Sitting outside, on their back terrace overlooking the pool, Steve takes a long drag from his cigarette. He has one leg flung on the chaise lounge, as he absentmindedly shakes his other. Picking up the cold glass of ice water he poured for himself, he replays the night in his head. 

He fast forwards to the incident with the glasses rattling and crashing down from the bar. 

Her eyes… 

They weren’t gray… 

They were black as night… 

 _Fuck! I know what I saw dammit!_

The blackout. The transformer blew out. But, that’s not the first time something like that has happened around Lexi. 

The club… Club Salem. When he and Bucky were making out on the couch, he noticed her on the second floor landing. The strobe lights popped then, Lexi was standing right next to it. 

Then right from here. When they were playing around in the pool. Lexi was watching them from her window, her bedside lamp popped. And then it happened again. When they were all present, in her living room. But that time it wasn’t just electrical, shit started flying everywhere. 

“ _Fuck!_ Goddammit Lexi! I know what I saw.” Taking one last long drag of his cigarette, Steve crushes it in the ashtray. 

“And what is it that you _think_ you saw, Steve?” 

“ _JEEZUS!”_ Jumping practically two feet off the ground, Steve grips the wrought iron hand rail, snapping it in half. Placing his hand over his heart, he tries to slow down his breathing. His eyes are wide as fuck as he takes in the girl leaning against the rock wall. 

His eyes are locked onto Lexi’s. Lexi’s eyes are locked onto his. They’re different. Lexi looks… different. His eyes slide down her body, even her body language is… different. Glancing back up to her face, Steve grits his jaw. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.” He snaps out at her. 

Crossing her hands over her chest, Lexi keeps her eyes locked on Steve. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t sneaking up on you. I-I just heard you out here, and… well I heard what you said.” 

Glaring at her, Steve presses his lips together, rolling them. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he rolls his neck from side to side trying to work out that fucking knot he’s had since they left the restaurant. 

“You heard what I said then?” 

Nodding slowly, Lexi just stares at him. 

“And? Why do I feel like you’re hiding something from us?” Steve wants answers and he’s not going to stop until he gets them. 

Glancing away, Lexi stares at the stone fireplace. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. Looking back up at Steve, her words get cut off when a god awful scream cuts through the night like a sharpened knife. 

Lexi’s heart plummets to her stomach. And before she can even react, Steve is racing past her. 

“Bucky!” Steve runs past Lexi, his feet barely touching the rock stairs. Pounding through the house, Steve screams out again. “Bucky!” 

Snapping out of it Lexi takes up chase after Steve. Rushing into the house, she can hear Bucky screaming again, and oh god. He sounds hurt. Rushing into the room, Lexi slides and stops short as she presses her hand to her mouth to quiet a scream. Pressing her back against the wall, Lexi’s eyes instantly flood with tears and horror. 

Squeezing her hand tight over her mouth she whimpers at the scene unfolding in front of her. Bucky has Steve slammed against the wall and lifted three feet off the floor. Steve, has both hands gripping at his throat where Bucky is holding him secure. His shirt is completely off, and with the look of feral in his eyes he growls out “I fuckin’ let you live once. I told you if I ever found you again, you wouldn’t be so fuckin’ lucky!” 

Lexi can’t tear her eyes away from Bucky, because it’s not just Bucky she’s staring at, it’s his left… arm. It’s not flesh… 

It’s metal… 

Metal from his shoulder all the way down, his hand his fingertips, everything. Even his body looks, bigger and his hair’s just a tad bit longer. Lexi watches helpless as Steve tries to pull at Bucky’s arm. Throwing Steve across the bedroom, he crashes against the dresser, knocking it on him. 

“ _AAAHHH!!!”_ Lexi screams out. She’s shaking horribly, her legs feel like they’re about to give out. Looking at Steve quickly she hears him groan out. Running to him she pulls and shoves at the dresser. 

Shaking his head, Steve’s still in a haze. Grabbing Lexi’s arm as she tries to shove the dresser off of him he yells “Lexi! RUUUUUNNNN!!” 

Looking back towards Bucky, Lexi barely dodges the metal fist that comes her way as she scrambles away from Steve. That metal fist breaking through the dresser splitting it in two pieces. 

Crawling on her knees, trying to get away from Bucky, Lexi is instantly yanked up by her hair and thrown on the bed. Bouncing off the bed she scrambles down and makes a run for the door when she’s shoves backwards against the wall. 

Shoving the dresser off of him, Steve charges at Bucky as Bucky raises his metal arm to Lexi. Squeezing her eyes shut, a surge races through Lexi’s body, throwing her hands out to Bucky, Lexi snaps her eyes open. 

Almost instantly everything moves in slow motion… 

The air in the room is charged and electrified… 

Starring at Bucky, Steve can’t explain what he’s seeing. Bucky is literally suspended in mid-air. Steve looks over at Lexi, his heart, which is already lodged in his throat, as if that’s not enough, the air in his lungs is squeezed out as Steve’s mouth goes slack. 

Her eyes… 

They’re… black… 

Standing up slowly, Lexi keeps her eyes on Bucky. The force coming from her hands stopping him from attacking both of them. 

“Lexi no! Put him down!” Steve runs up to Lexi, trying to shake her. But she’s in some sort of trance. “Lexi, stop it! You need to stop this! Put him down!” Steve’s pleading, begging her to stop. “Please… please…” 

Grabbing Steve’s arm, Lexi reaches out and grabs Bucky’s arm, dropping him to the floor, her head snapping back as she drops to her knees. 

Lexi screams out as she’s taken back and watches their lives unfold right before her eyes. 

 _*Hey Stevie, how ya feelin’?... look I got you some medicine…*_

_*Bucky, it’s not fair… you work all the time to buy my medicine. I don’t need it Buck, I’ll be okay…*_

_*Stop it… Look at me baby, I’ll work my fingers to the bone and the skin off my back to make sure you feel better…*_

_*Why do you love me? Huh? You can have any dame you want Buck…*_

_*‘Cause a dame ain’t what I want Stevie… It’s you doll… it’s always been you…*_

_*****************************_

_*Why are you so hell bent on going to war Steve…*_

_*Bucky why can’t you see it’s something I need to do… I want to do… it has nothing to do with you…*_

_*Yeah… cause you ain’t got nuthin’ to prove right…*_

_*You can’t keep treatin’ me like I’m some sorta fragile china-doll Buck!...*_

_*Why not! Why can’t you see that everythin’ I’m doin’, all these extra shifts at the garage, the fact that I’m goin’ to war Steve, is so that you won’t have too!...*_

_*You can’t keep protectin’ me for the rest of my life Bucky!...*_

_*Don’t you get it Steve… I’ll protect you ‘til the day I die, baby…*_

_*********************************_

_*Bucky?...*_

_*Mhm…*_

_*You awake?...*_

_*Mhm… I am now… what’s a matter?...*_

_*I can’t sleep…*_

_*No? c'mere… here lay your head on my chest… you always like doin’ that…*_

_*I don’t like it… I love it…*_

_*So tell me… bad dream?... want me to chase the boogie monsters away?... hey hey hey… don’t cry… Stevie…*_

_*Yur' shippin’ out tomorrow Bucky… And I-I won’t see you again…*_

_*Oh Stevie… two years… that’ll go by just like that… I promise I’ll write you every day… not a day will go by without me thinkin’ about my doll…*_

_*It’s just…*_

_*What?... it’s just what, Stevie... talk to me... baby...*_

_*I miss you already… I love you so much Buck…*_

_*Ahh… I’m right here Stevie… right here… I love you too…*_

_***************************************_

Tears are streaking down Lexi’s cheeks. All the scenes that are playing out for her, ripping her apart from the inside out. It’s as if she’s standing right there with both of them, all their feelings and their raw emotions being filtered through Lexi. 

All the pain, angst, love and oh god… their sadness. Lexi feels every inch of it. Gripping Steve and Bucky’s arms again, Lexi’s mind is raked through the coals as a whole slew of their old memories come flooding into her.

 _*****************************************_

_*No!... No! NOOOOOOO!!! BUCKY!!!*_

_*I’m sorry Mr. Rogers… his whole unit was ambushed… there are no survivors…*_

_*****************************************_

_*If you do this… there’s no turning back Mr. Rogers… You will be altered genetically… Both physically and mentally enhanced, you won’t be able to go back to the life you had…*_

_*I have nothin’ to go back too… when they killed Bucky… they killed me too…*_

_*Very well then… let the procedure begin…*_

_****************************************_

_*Sgt. Barnes… The procedure has already started…*_

_*GAAAAHHH!!! Stevie!!!... My arm!!! MY ARM!!!...*_

_****************************************_

Lexi’s screams resonate throughout the house, her knuckles turning bone white as she tightens her grip on both Steve and Bucky. Steve’s eyes are screwed shut. His tears streaking down his cheeks. Lexi has a death grip on him and she isn’t letting go. His body feels as if it’s being electrocuted, sweat beating down his brow. Steve screams out. 

Bucky’s eyes are rolling in the back of his head, the veins in his neck are pulsating and bulging. His tears flowing like a busted damn, dripping off his chin. His metal arm feels like its being dipped in molten lava. The scream that rips through his lungs is filled with pure sadness making Lexi let go of both of them as she collapses to the floor. 

Followed by Steve and Bucky collapsing next to her. 

Groaning slightly, tears still flowing down her flushed face, Lexi scrambles out of the bedroom, racing down the stairs, she burst through the back door out into the porch and races across their backyard. Climbing their fence over to her property, Lexi trips and falls, getting back on her feet she bursts through her back door into her kitchen. Taking her back stairs two by two, she slams through her bedroom door and rushes into her bathroom and slams the door shut. 

Sliding down the cool tile wall, Lexi pulls her knees up to her chest and slowly rocks herself. 

Back and forth… 

Back and forth… 

Staring off towards the door, Lexi tries to stop her harsh and rushed breathing. Burying her head in her arms, she closes her eyes. The last image she sees is of Steve clean shaven, jaw set, eyes locked on Bucky. Bucky with much longer hair, a gun in his hand, eyes vacant and dark as he points and pulls the trigger… at Steve.                                                                                                              

                                                                                                                   **************************************** 

Sitting down on her kitchen counter, Lexi stares at the steam coming from her fifth cup of tea. Twisting her fingers as she inhales the calming scents of chamomile and peppermint. It’s been raining and thundering out all day and as it heads into the evening, it doesn’t let up. 

Lexi can’t stop thinking about what happened, about what she _saw._ The times were different, but her visions just don’t make sense to her. A loud thunderclap shakes Lexi, snapping her out of her thoughts. She jumps off the stool, leaving her tea behind, she walks into the living room. 

Glancing at her feet, she wills herself to move towards the couch. 

“Lexi…” 

Looking up quickly, Lexi’s heart slams into her chest. Standing directly in front of her, merely five feet away… 

Steve and Bucky. 

The capability of speech has gone out the window. Lexi’s breath is caught in her throat, she glances from Steve to Bucky and back from Bucky to Steve. Steve is dressed in navy blue Puma sweatpants and a white t-shirt, with neon green Nikes. Bucky is dressed in black Nike shorts, a blue thin long-sleeve sweater with black New Balance sneakers. 

Glancing quickly at his left hand, Lexi notices it’s not metal but flesh. His hair is still a bit longer than before, and he looks… bigger. Swallowing hard, Lexi takes a step backwards. 

“Wait wait wait!” Steve puts his hand out towards Lexi, as his other hand comes out and stops Bucky from taking a step closer to her. “Listen-okay… just give us-“ Looking over at Bucky, Steve can see the worry so evident on his face. Reaching out and grabbing Bucky’s arm, Steve gives him a gentle squeeze. “-please Lexi. Just give us a chance to explain. Please.” 

Stuttering a breath, Lexi feels her tears begin to pool. Forcing them back, she doesn’t blink, her eyes shift from Steve to Bucky and back again. Nodding her head slowly she simply whispers “How?...” Pressing her lips together, she ask again. “How? What I-I saw? It was… the past. How can that be… possible?” Shifting her eyes at Bucky, Lexi stares at him. “Bucky?” 

Nodding his head, Bucky gives her a shy smile. “Yeah… yeah _babydoll…_ it’s me.” 

“What you saw… we don’t know how you did it Lexi, but I gather, there’s something you need to tell us too.” Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and sits him down. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, he kneels down and kisses his left hand. “It’s okay Buck. It’s okay baby.” He softly croons to him. Reassuring his boyfriend like he’s done a million times over. Like he’ll do a million times more for the rest of his life. Looking at Lexi, Steve stands “Can you sit down please, Lexi.” 

Walking over to the couch, Lexi’s on autopilot, she sits down and folds her hands on her lap. And waits. 

“Bucky and I have been friends since we were seven years old. What you saw, it’s all true.” 

“How is that possible? It… it was a different time. The scenery was… changed. You, Steve, you were smaller. A lot smaller. They told you Bucky was…” Lexi covers her mouth with her hands, she can’t bring herself to say it. She just can’t. 

Looking over at Bucky, she can see Bucky’s eyes are wide, and full of… he’s scared. 

“Brooklyn. 1940. Bucky enlisted, his entire unit was captured behind enemy lines in 1943. Word was sent to me that he was killed—“ Steve swallows hard. “I lost it.” Rubbing his beard, he looks over at Bucky trying his hardest to contain the rattle in his bones. “A doctor who worked for the government at the time by the name of Johane Erksine came to me and told me there was a classified program, run by a division of the military, called ‘Operation Outcome’. It was an experiment in genetic enhancement. Gene sequencing and molecular alteration which in the past, the subjects that volunteered… never made it.” 

“Never made it?” Lexi blanches. 

“They all died.” Steve walks over to the fireplace and places a log in it as he stokes the fire. “He told me if I signed up, there would be a big chance I’d die too. But, there was a one percent chance, I would make it. I wouldn’t be able to go back to the life I had, or the people I knew. I wouldn’t be that sick, weak, feeble little boy anymore.”

“Stevie…” Bucky’s heart is slowly being peeled apart, hearing this all over again. He knows how many nights Steve’s beaten himself over and over again, knowing that Dr. Erksine’s colleague, Col. Byer also was running an even more classified division known as ‘Operation Blackbriar’. And that one… that’s the one that both killed Bucky, and made him reborn. 

“Buck-no. Everything goes. We’re laying everything on the table. She needs to know.” 

Turning now and facing Lexi again, Steve continues their story. “So I did it, and this-“ brushing his fingers down his body, he looks back up “-this is how I came out. “I fought against Nazi Germany, and diverted a terrorist attack on American soil. But I paid the price. My plane was shot down over the Antarctic Ocean, my body went into deep sleep. And seventy years later, they found me.” 

“Steve… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ 

Cutting her off Steve shakes his head. “How would you know?” Putting his head down, Steve stutters in a breath. “I’ve had to come to terms with everything, everything I thought I lost, and everything I’ve struggled to gain back.” Steve glances at Bucky with a pained look on his face. 

“Steve… please. Stop, okay. Stop.” Bucky stands now, walking over to Steve he grabs his face in his hands and kisses him deeply. Bucky’s done this to Steve so many times before, trying to quiet the ghosts in his head. 

Watching them closely, Lexi is taken back to that day when they were first here, in this very room discussing all three of them being together. Even though it was just a little over a week, it feels like a lifetime ago. 

Breaking the kiss, he takes a deep breath and run’s his fingers through his hair, looking over at Lexi, Bucky sighs as he picks up their story. “The program I went under was called ‘Operation Blackbriar’. I was an EOD tech for the military and a sniper. But _uh…_ in ’43 my entire unit was killed. We were under attack, the Humvee I was traveling in ran right over an IED. Killed my driver and my gunman. I lost my left arm, right above the elbow in the explosion. I bled out for god knows how long, at one point… I begged to die. And then I hated myself, because I knew once they told Steve, he’d lose it and I couldn’t bare that thought.” Bucky looks away, as he wipes a tear away. 

Whimpering, Lexi closes her eyes as her tears flow, remembering her vision. The bloody stump where Bucky’s arm used to be. Lexi can’t speak right now, her heart hurts so much for these two men. So she does the only thing she can, she listens. 

“Col. Byer, who I thought was one of the good guys, he, sold United States Intelligence to Germany. Along with ‘Operation Blackbriar’ and a guinea pig… me. Doc Banner, he’s my therapist now, he said that I must’ve lost my memory, along with a lot of blood, because I vaguely remember the procedure. It started coming back to me in bits and pieces. In any case, I woke up with-“ Pulling his sweater off, Bucky makes a fist and shakes his arm and instantly the flesh that was covering his arm disappears. “-this. The skin is synthetic. It feels like skin, looks like skin, but it’s not. To be honest it itches like a _muthafucker_. But, I understand the need for it. I mean… I’m a freak _right?..._ I get it. Don’t wanna go ‘round scaring kids and shit.” Chuckling Bucky looks away from Lexi’s penetrating stare. 

Grabbing Bucky by the arm, Steve turns him around. “Bucky, stop that. You stop that shit right fuckin’ now you hear me! You’re _not a freak!_ Cause if you are… then so am I.” 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Burying her hands in her face, Lexi breaks down and cries. 

Rushing up to her, both Steve and Bucky sit on either side of her, just like they did before. Steve on her right and Bucky on her left. Both men rubbing and stroking her back. 

“ _Ssshh_ … Lexi, please don’t cry, sweetie. This… we’ve never told anyone outside our friends who know us, what we are, what we’ve been through.” Steve tries to soothe and calm her. 

“Baby doll, listen, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean to lay a hand on you. I would never hurt you Lexi. Sometimes… I-I… I have these flashbacks and it’s like I’m back there. Back to all the bad.” Bucky wraps his arm around her shoulder, gently squeezing her. 

Quickly straightening up, Lexi wipes her tears away with the back of her hand, standing up and walking away from them Lexi turns around and faces them. Steve and Bucky shift their eyes to each other and then stare back up at Lexi. They know Lexi is also hiding a secret.

“I want to tell you both, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything that you both have gone through. And if I can do anything in this lifetime for either of you, I would take away all your pain.” Bowing her head down, Lexi takes in a deep breath as she lets her shoulders fall. “But there’s something… there’s something you both should know… about me, too.” 

“What do you know about Salem’s history?” Glancing up at them, both Steve and Bucky notice the air in the room has changed. The temperature’s dropped several degrees. The pop of fire in the fireplace, startle them both as they stare at the fire licking at the logs. 

Bucky responds first. “Salem’s history? _Ah…_ not much, but that it was first settled in the early 1600’s by Europeans. The Puritans settled here, mainly to establish religious freedom.” Bucky stares at Lexi as he notices her demeanor change. “Oh yeah and the famous Salem Witch Trials of 1692. I’ve always been interested in that.” 

“Interesting…” 

Steve noticing Lexi’s change, softly places his hand on Bucky’s lap. “Buck…” 

“The Salem Witch Trials, you know some of the accused lived here. Right here in Ipswich.” 

“Really?” Bucky slowly stands now, the hairs on the back of his neck, standing on end. 

Lexi cocks her head to the left, “Yes… really. Some of the first families are from Ipswich. My family is one of the oldest families here. You can trace my bloodline _all the way_ _back_ to the ‘Witch Trials’.” 

Standing slowly, Steve walks up to Bucky and grips his arm, trying to pull him back. “Lexi… what is it that you want to tell us?” 

Rolling her lips, she nips at the inside of her cheek. A lone tear slides from the corner of her eye, quickly wiping it away, she takes a deep breath and looks up at the boys. “Many of the accused were falsely accused. Altogether there were twenty executions, hangings, drownings… though… the drowning’s were a crock of shit. They tied rocks to these women, some on their bodies some on chairs and tossed them into the river. 

Shaking her finger at them she giggles to herself. “ _If thee does not float you are a servant of evil!”_ Lexi belts out. Hysterically laughing now she looks away from them “Can you _fuckin’_ imagine that! Of course these women weren’t going to float. They tied goddamn boulders to their bodies.” Swallowing hard, she whispers “By the end of May 1693, sixty-two people were imprisoned, however, throughout the course of the trials over one hundred-fifty people were jailed, and over two hundred more accused.” 

Fighting back tears, Lexi starts to fidget with her hands. Struggling to speak she stutters out “S-so many men and women died in those prisons. Never being taken to trial. Never seeing the light of day again.” 

Another loud thunderclap rattles the chandelier above them, Steve and Bucky quickly glance up but just as fast glance back at Lexi. 

Her voice drops to barely a whisper. “But some… some of the accused… were actual… _witches…”_ Her words hanging in mid-air. The breath completely sucked out of Steve and Bucky’s lungs. 

“Lexi…” Her name is the only thing they both can manage to say. 

Glancing over to the massive book shelf, Lexi’s eyes turn pitch black as an old brown leather bound book comes lose and floats through the air towards her. The candles littered about the living room ignite with such ferocity, the pop of the wicks snap loudly making Steve and Bucky both jolt. 

The book lands with a loud thud on the coffee table. Without touching it, Lexi glances down as it opens and the pages start fanning rapidly back and forth. 

“ _Oh fuck…_ Steve you lookin’ at this shit?” Bucky’s got goosebumps up and down his body as he whispers. 

“Yeah Buck… yeah…” Steve is stuck, he’s glued to the floor. He can’t move even if he wanted to. 

And just as quickly as the book fanned its many pages it, instantly stopped. Kneeling down next to the table. Lexi closes her eyes and waves her hand over it, as it turns more of its pages slowly. “Stop…” Lexi breathes. Glancing up at them she motions for them to come over. 

Steve and Bucky quickly exchange looks. Both are leery, but they know, if they want answers, they better go to her. Walking up to the coffee table, they both peer over at the book. The paper is old and withered, crinkled and cracked in the corners, there’s writing on it, but it’s hard to see what’s written. Glancing at each other, both men kneel down, one on either side of Lexi. 

Looking closer at the book, they both can see that yes it does have writing, but also what looks like a depiction of a family tree. Pointing to a name Lexi smiles sadly. Looking up at Steve and Bucky quickly and glancing back at the book she says “Sarah Ann Greyson… That’s my grandmother.” 

Steve’s heart just swells, he can see how much the mere mention of her grandmother, brings a smile to Lexi’s face. 

Bucky’s heart swells too, he can practically feel the love Lexi has for her. Watching as Lexi slides her fingers past several other names, she finally stops at one. 

Sarah Good… 

“Sarah Good… ‘Goody Pope’. She was one of the first three women to be accused of witchcraft in Salem. She was brought to trial rather swiftly, when they gave her a chance to defend herself, her words fell on deaf ears. They didn’t care what she had to say. They wanted blood.” Taking a deep breath, Lexi fills her lungs with air as she pushes down a wave of nausea. Without looking up at the boys, she continues the story “While in jail, she gave birth, however, the baby died shortly after that. She was hung on July 29th 1692.” 

Bucky’s heart sinks to his stomach. This isn’t exactly what he meant by interesting. 

Steve closes his eyes and brings his hand to his chest. His heart is slowly being peeled open. 

“Like I said, many were falsely accused of witchcraft.” Lexi takes another deep breath and tries to find her voice. Her mouth is dry and she’s mentally exhausted. “Sarah Good… wasn’t. It’s… _hereditary,_ flows through the… _bloodline._ ” Sliding her finger down the list of names, Lexi stops at one last name. 

“What’s hereditary Lexi?” Steve ask. His eyes are wide as fuck now looking at her. 

“Lexi… what flows through the bloodline?” Bucky’s voice is low and raspy as he peers up at her also. 

 _“Witches…”_ Lexi whispers. 

Looking closely where her finger is tapping they read the last name on the family tree. 

 _“Oh fuck…”_ Steve whispers out. 

 _“Ah shit…”_ Bucky breathes out. 

Lexi Ann Greyson…

 

********************************************

 

Sitting at her kitchen, Steve on her right and Bucky on her left, the remains of a quick spaghetti dinner with Bolognese sauce, garlic knots and a green salad with a Rosemary vinaigrette, topped off with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, they each look sated and stuffed. 

Her fingers of her left hand are laced through Steve’s hand. His thumb slowly tracing circles on the inside of her wrist. Her fingers of her right hand, laced with Bucky’s metal fingers. The cool metal gliding against her skin, it’s an odd feeling, but so intimate at the same time. 

Licking her lips she glances at both of them, Steve swirls the red wine in his glass as he takes a sip. Bucky absentmindedly tracing the groves in the wood. This feels so right for Lexi, she’s kept her secret for so long, that being able to confess it to them, it… it feels like the weight of the world isn’t on her shoulders anymore. 

“It’s not… not anymore.” Steve glances up at Lexi, his words cutting through the silence. 

“I’m sorry… what?” Lexi looks over at Steve. 

“I know what you’ve been doing. The weight of the world? Trying to carry it on your shoulders. I know Lexi, trust me—“ Glancing up at Bucky, he smiles at his boyfriend. “-I’ve done it too. For far too long.” Squeezing her hand, Steve leans in and kisses her. Pressing his lips gently to hers, he strokes her cheek. 

After her confession to them, they didn’t push her for more. They know that Lexi is locked within herself, she doesn’t trust and she’s scared of what people may think of her if her secret were ever to get out. So they did what she did. They listened. After reading her name, they both wrapped her up in a hug and whispered to her that everything was going to be okay. She’s not alone anymore. And that offering was enough for Lexi, she’ll take what they give her because she’s never had that before. It was such a simple gesture, but yet coming from them, it meant so much more to her than they will ever know. 

Breathing into the kiss, Lexi lets her eyes flutter close. Lifting her hand she glides her fingertips down his beard. _“Mhm…”_ She moans as he nips at her bottom lip. Pulling away, but still close enough for their lips to touch Steve smiles at her. Her stomach does several somersaults and Lexi feels as if she’s on cloud nine. 

“C’mon, let’s clean up this mess.” Steve grins as he looks over to Bucky. 

Biting his bottom lip, Bucky winks at them. “ _Oh_ don’t mind me kids. I was enjoying the show.” 

Staring at Bucky, Lexi burst out laughing. “You were? Oh my god. Okay, I need to wash these dishes.” Pushing back from the table, Lexi grabs her plate, but instantly Bucky grabs it from her. 

“Nope, you cooked. We’ll clean up the mess.” Bucky says. 

“ _Ah…_ is that the way it is?” Arching her eyebrow, a smile curls her lips. 

“That’s the way it is.” Steve chimes in. 

“I wanna help.” Lexi pouts. 

Wrapping her in his arms, Bucky swings her around as Lexi yelps in surprise. “Don’t pout. You look too cute when you pout. Besides, I may want to bend you over my knee and spank you. I like that shit by the way.” Kissing her neck, Bucky licks up her throat as he finds her mouth and slots his lips to hers. No tongue, just lips. _“Mmm…_ you taste so good.” 

“Or…” Steve slides up behind Lexi, he licks up the base of her neck, pushing her hair to the side, his hand reaches out and grips Bucky’s longer hair, yanking it he pulls… hard. Pushing out a rushed breath, Bucky’s eyes are heated as he stares at Steve and licks his lips. “How about I bend you both over my knees and spank the hell outta you… cause I _fuckin’_ love that shit.” 

Grabbing Bucky, Steve slams his mouth to his, as Bucky whimpers and melts into Steve’s arms. Pushing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky reaches out and grips Lexi’s waist with his metal hand, and the other hand pulls on Steve’s t-shirt. Their tongue’s slotting and sliding all over, Steve pulls back and grabs Lexi’s hair and kisses her hard. His tongue searching and licking into her mouth. Kissing him back, Lexi feels Bucky’s hands gripping her and pushing her ass into his hardened cock. Lifting his flesh hand, Bucky cups Lexi’s breast as he pinches her nipple and slowly twist it as they harden under his expert fingers, Lexi moans out into Steve’s mouth. 

Dragging his hand down Lexi’s stomach, Steve reaches into her shorts and cups her pussy. His thumb pressing into her clit over her panties. 

 _“Aaahh Haaa!”_ Lexi screams out, the pleasure she instantly feels buckling her knees. Bucky and Steve both stop instantly as the lights pop and flicker off. 

“ _Oh shit!_ Lexi?” Steve looks around. 

“I-I’m sorry…. Please I need to sit down.” She whispers. Pressing her hand to her chest, she looks up at them as they both lead her to the table. 

“Here-“ Pouring a glass of wine, Bucky hands it to her. “-drink this.” 

“Did you do that sweetie?” Steve ask. 

Downing down the wine in one gulp, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “I-I don’t know. Maybe.” 

Putting his hands on his hips, Steve looks around. “Okay, well, normally the lights should’ve come on by now right?” 

Nodding her head at him, Lexi glances around. 

“Where do you keep your matches?” Bucky ask. 

“In the top left drawer of the island.” Lexi points at the island. 

Both men walking over to the island, Bucky pulls out matches and begins to light up some candles. Rummaging through the drawer, Steve finds what he was looking for. A flashlight. 

“Alright, your breaker box? It’s in the basement right?” Tapping the flashlight on, it illuminates the table. 

“Yes… but why?” Lexi stands and helps Bucky with the candles. 

“Cause, sweetie, I’ll check it and it may just be a blown fuse.” Walking towards a door opposite the pantry, Steve looks back. “Basement?” 

“Yes.” Lexi walks up behind him. “Steve, please be careful, the stairs are pretty steep.” 

“Steve…” Bucky grabs his boyfriends arm. 

Looking at both Bucky and Lexi, Steve can see they both have the same look of worry on their faces. “I’m going into the basement, to check the breaker box. You two act like theirs some monsters or something down there. Geez… I’ll be fine.” Turning around Steve opens the door slowly as it creeks loudly, making the sound even creepier than it already does. 

Going down the steps slowly, Steve moves the flashlight back and forth. “Shit Lexi, you weren’t kidding these steps _are_ really steep.” The steps creaking under Steve’s weight, Lexi’s heart is in her chest. She never did like going into the basement, even when she was a little girl. She always thought it was scary. 

Another loud thunderclap rattles the windows as Lexi jumps and instantly grabs at Bucky. “It’s alright baby doll, I’m here.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulls her closer to him. 

The light of the flashlight flickers and goes out. As Steve yells out. A loud crash and another scream comes up from the basement. “ _OHMYGOD!!!_ What the fuck is that!” 

Pushing Lexi back behind him, Bucky grips the doorframe “Steve! Steve!...” Bucky doesn’t hear a response. “Steve!!! Fuck! Steve answer me!” 

“Oh my god!...” Lexi’s shaking horribly. “Bucky?...” 

Quickly grabbing a candle off the table, Bucky pulls Lexi back. “Stay here! You hear me?” 

“No… Bucky… I don’t want stay up here by myself.” Lexi pleads with him. 

“Goddammit Lexi! Fuckin’ listen to me. Stay here!” Pushing her back, Bucky starts climbing down the stairs, the pitiful light of the candle doing absolutely nothing to light his way. Feeling hands on his back, Bucky turns and sees Lexi right behind him. Shaking her head no, Bucky knows he’s not going to win an argument with her. 

Taking the stairs painstakingly slow, Bucky calls out again as Lexi clings to his back. “Steve!... Steve!... Please! Steve!” 

Finally making it to the basement, the scent of wet dirt infiltrating his nostrils, Bucky lifts the candle and shifts it around trying to light their way to find Steve. Walking in deeper into the basement, Lexi’s clutching Bucky hard. Her breathing is ringing in her ears. “Fuck Lexi, how big is this basement?” 

“Really big… it’s got several passageways and over a dozen storage rooms. It runs the expanse of the house, all the way to the edge of the property.” Lexi’s rushed breath is heated as a cold breeze extinguishes their only light. 

“Fuck…” Bucky breathes as the candlelight goes out. 

And suddenly they hear a low guttural growl… It’s unearthly. Both Bucky and Lexi turn to the sound. Covering her mouth, Lexi whines loudly. 

“Oh fuck… What the fuck was that?” Bucky’s trying to whisper but his words come off a bit louder, his nerves are shot. Grabbing Lexi he starts to push her back. “Lexi, when I tell you to run… you fuckin’ run and don’t look back you hear me.” 

“ _Ah ha…_ ” Lexi is almost on the verge of tears. 

Again they hear that guttural growl… 

“Lexi! Run!” Bucky yells out as they both turn and run. And standing right in front of them… 

“ _GRRRHHH!!!”_ Steve yells out, his tongue waging back and forth in his mouth, the flashlight right under his chin. 

“ _AAAAGHHHH!!! OH MY FUCKIN’ GOD!!!! AAAAGHHH!!!”_ Both Bucky and Lexi scream and yell at the same time. Lexi’s heart just slammed against her chest. Bucky’s heart just plummeted to the floor. 

Grabbing his left boob, Steve stumbles back in a dying hysterical fit of laughter. Bringing the flashlight back up to his face, Steve waves it around and wags his tongue again back and forth but this time more sloppily because he can’t stop laughing. 

Bucky grabbing his chest, his eyes are wide as fuck, he’s trying to suck in some much needed air. He can’t even form one fuckin’ word right now. All he knows is, he nearly pissed himself. 

Lexi’s mouth is wide open, she’s forgotten how to breathe. Her heart unlike Bucky’s, is lodged in her ass. Gawking at Steve, Lexi can’t even fathom a thought. 

Snapping out of his fear Bucky yells out. “What the fuck Steve!!! Are you _fuckin’_ crazy!!! You scared the shit out of us!!! I-I… I-can’t even… _fuckin’_ talk!” Slapping Steve’s arm, Bucky is fuming. “Shit’s not fuckin’ funny Steve! I really thought something happen to you!” Running his hands through his hair, Bucky hides his face in his hands. 

Steve finally stops laughing, but still chuckling he grabs at Bucky, Bucky shoving out of Steve’s hold, he moves away. “C’mon Buck… don’t be like that… _babe._ ” Wrapping Bucky in his massive arms, Steve tries to hug Bucky, but Bucky pushes him away again. Steve still has his ironclad hold on Bucky’s waist, he pulls him closer. “ _Baby… C’mon…_ I was only playing with you.” Looking over at Lexi, Steve can see she’s kinda in shock. He needs to attend to her too, but first, he needs to make sure his boyfriend is okay. 

“Alright… baby… I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just… you were _so_ easy.” Laughing again he kisses Bucky hard. 

Shoving Steve back, Bucky stomps off climbing the stairs back to the kitchen. “Fuck you Steve!” 

“C’mon baby! Don’t be mad…” Laughing again Steve walks to Lexi. 

“Lexi? C’mon… it was funny.” Waving the flashlight again, Steve kisses her forehead. 

Looking at Steve, Lexi focuses her eyes on him. “Funny? You’re a real asshole Steve!” 

Hugging Lexi, Steve kisses her on her lips too, and chuckles as Lexi, punches his chest. “Are you trying to tickle me now?” Steve continues to laugh. 

Stomping up the stairs Lexi yells back “Asshole!” 

Following Lexi out of the basement he closes the door and walks into the living room. Bucky is sitting on one of the couches clutching a throw pillow to his chest. His eyes are angry and he doesn’t even look at Steve when he walks in. 

Lexi throws herself on the other couch and pulls her knees up. She doesn’t bother looking at Steve either. 

Glancing from Bucky to Lexi and from Lexi to Bucky, Steve puts his hands on his waist. “You two fell right into that.” He says, looking at both of them. “ _Stevie… Steve… please be careful…_ You two are just mad cause I scared the fuck out of you.” Laughing again, he clutches his left boob. “I mean c’mon! A master fuckin’ assassin! And a badass witch! Scared of the dark basement—“ Steve throws his hands up _“Oooohhh…”_  

Dodging the pillow that Bucky chucks at him, Steve continues to laugh. Turning around he walks back towards the kitchen. “By the way… your breaker box is completely blown. I’ll need to get an electrician out here, first thing Monday morning. So go upstairs and pack some clothes. You’re coming home with us. _Steeeevvvee!!!_ Come back to light! _Fuckme_ … Can’t wait ‘til Halloween! M’gonna have so much fun with you two!” 

Bucky can still hear Steve laughing from the kitchen. Letting his head fall back on the couch, he bites down on his lip. “ _Fuckin’_ hate him.” Stifling back a giggle, Bucky bursts out laughing. 

Laughing loudly now, Lexi covers her face with her hands “Halloween? We’re screwed aren’t we?” 

“Yup…” Bucky rolls over on the couch, the fit of laughter ripping through him. “So screwed…”

 

_***************************************_

Stepping out of the bathroom, Lexi walks into the boy’s bedroom. Pulling her clip out of her hair she walks over to their full length mirror. Her long black wavy hair falling down her shoulders. Grabbing a pale blue tank top and matching shortie panties out of her bag, she quickly dries herself and pulls out her juniper lotion. 

Sitting on the edge of their bed, she lotions herself completely. The calming scent warming her all over. Sliding her panties on and pulling on her shirt she glances at the new dresser that stands now where the other one was. 

Taking in everything that was said between them, Lexi still has questions. But she’ll take what they told her, because one thing she’s not going to do is push. She already intruded into their lives, their past by _seeing_. She won’t do that again. If they want her to know more, than she’ll listen and accept what they tell her. The same way she knows that they’ve accepted what she’s told them about herself.

Walking back into their bathroom, Lexi hangs the towel Bucky gave her. Walking back out, she heads straight out into the hallway. Hearing the laughter coming from the living room she makes her way down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom step she watches as Bucky is sitting on the kitchen bar, legs open and Steve in-between his thighs. 

Lexi eyes fall wide as her lips slightly part. Steve is wearing nothing but a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. His back is flexing and Lexi can see his muscles ripple as Bucky moans filthy and throws his head back. 

Burying his head in Bucky’s neck, Steve rubs the tip of Bucky’s cock with his thumb, his precome coating his cockhead as Steve nips and bites at his boyfriend’s throat. 

“ _Oh fuck… Ahh…_ Steve… that feels so fuckin’ good… don’t stop.” Bucky rolls his hips against Steve’s hand. 

Sliding his hand up and down Bucky’s shaft, Steve slowly twist his wrist left and right, as his hand moves down to cup and massage Bucky’s balls. Using Bucky’s precome as lube he slides his middle finger down to Bucky’s tight little hole. Circling that delicious ring of muscle, teasing him so right, Bucky moans out again as he digs his nails into Steve’s shoulders. Slowly pushing in the tip of his finger, Steve growls low and dirty into Bucky’s mouth “Is this what you want baby boy? _Huh?_ Want my finger in your sweet little asshole? _Huh?_ How about my tongue? Or my cock? What do you want Buck? Tell me… I can’t fuckin’ hear you baby?” 

 _“Mm.. Hmm… ohfuckme… oh Stevie…”_ Bucky grinds his ass against Steve’s hand. 

“Fuck baby… that feels good don’t it?” Steve licks into Bucky’s mouth, claiming his tongue, taking his boyfriend hard and feverish, he doesn’t stop. He pushes just a bit more into Bucky’s hole, as Bucky cries out in pleasure. 

“More Stevie… fuck please… _oh please_ more.” Bucky pleads with Steve, his heated breath coming out hard and fast. 

“Fuck… look at you. _Fuckin’_ greedy ain’t ya?” Steve’s lips are ghosting over Bucky’s trembling mouth. “Baby… I don’t… I don’t want hurt you. We don’t have any lube down here.” Steve grazes his teeth against Bucky’s jaw, his tongue tracing Bucky’s chin, biting down, he pushes his finger a little bit deeper, he’s already to the second knuckle, searching out that sweet spot he finds it, scraping Bucky’s prostate, Bucky screams out as his arms grip Steve’s shoulders. 

“ _FUCK!!_ Steve! I don’t fuckin’ care right now! Fuckin’ lick me open Steve! Now!” Bucky grabs at Steve’s ass and shoves his boxers under his hips. 

Lexi watching them, she covers her mouth and stifles a moan. 

Steve instantly turning around, he catches Lexi watching them. “Hey sweetie.” Steve’s voice is low, heated and raspy. 

Bucky looks over Steve’s shoulder, he can see Lexi peering at them from the bottom step. “H-hi baby-doll. Why don’t you _uh…_ come over here?” Bucky bites his bottom lip as his eyes drag down Lexi’s body. 

“I- _ah…_ I don’t wanna interrupt you… guys.” Lexi doesn’t know what else to say. All she knows that while she was watching them, she was… feeling things too. 

Turning all the way around, Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and pulls him off the counter. Lexi immediately notices Bucky’s wearing a pair of gray Diesel boxer briefs, but there’s a pool of wetness drenching the front where he clearly is tenting. 

Glancing over at Steve, Lexi can see he’s hard too, the fabric of his white boxers straining against the heaviness of his cock. Gripping the banister, Lexi’s breathing is rushed and shallow. Her hands clutching the railing she can’t stop looking at them. 

“Lexi, c’mere baby.” Holding his hand out to her, Steve walks Bucky to the couch. “C’mon… c’mere… that’s it… just one foot in front of the other… c’mere… _now._ ” Steve’s voice is hot and laced with dominance. 

Walking slowly to them, Lexi places her hand in Steve’s. Glancing up at Steve, Lexi feels Bucky come up behind her. 

“You saw what we were doing?” Bucky’s hot breath grazes her earlobe. 

“Yes…” She breathes back. 

“Did you like what you were seeing?” Steve ask. His fingers trailing down her arms. “Don’t be ashamed if your answer is yes. I want you to be honest with us. It’s the only way _this…_ is going to work.” Steve murmurs. 

Closing her eyes, Lexi licks her lips, and oh god yes. She didn’t like what she witnessed. She loved it. It was so… hot… so beautiful. And damn it, she wants to feel that too. 

“Yes… yes I did.” She looks up at both of them now, their eyes are full of lust and need and desire. Grabbing her and turning her to face him, Bucky slams his mouth to Lexi’s, the onslaught making Lexi moan out loud instantly igniting a fire in her belly. His tongue pushing into her mouth, Lexi takes a second to lick back into Bucky’s mouth, his hands gripping her ass as his fingers of his flesh hand slide in-between her ass cheeks squeezing her hard. Moaning loudly into his mouth, Lexi pulls back as her head falls on Steve’s shoulder. Tilting her chin to him, its Steve’s turn as his tongue finds refuge in Lexi’s mouth. 

Lexi kisses Steve hard and desperate, she’s not waiting anymore, she wants them so fuckin’ bad her body is screaming for them. Grabbing the hem of her tank top, Steve pulls it up over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily. Bucky, reaching up, he cups her breasts in his hands, twisting her nipples slightly, Lexi winces in Steve’s mouth. 

Bowing his head down, Bucky licks and sucks her nipples as his mouth latches onto one, his other hand kneading and massaging her breast, he moans and bites it, tugging on it between his teeth. 

Groaning loudly, Lexi grabs at Bucky’s hair, lacing her fingers through it she pulls at the strands making Bucky groan and clamp down a bit harder. Digging her fingers in his shoulders, Lexi grabs at his metal hand, gently stroking it as Bucky alternates between nipples. 

Steve slowly hooks his thumbs in Lexi’s panties, sliding them down over her hips as he slides them down and kneels, kissing her cheeks. Lifting her leg than the other he discards them off to the side. Running his fingers lightly up her calves, his slides them inside her thighs as he pulls Bucky down with him. Slowly kneeling down next to Steve, Bucky begins to kiss down Lexi’s stomach. Steve begins to kiss up Lexi’s thigh. Hooking his hands behind Lexi’s knees, Steve spreads her legs wide. Kissing and licking up her thigh, Lexi grips Steve’s hair with one hand and grips Bucky’s hair with the other. 

Throwing her head back, she moans a string of _auh auh auh’s_ out as her hips begin to push against the boys. 

Facing her now, Steve kisses the crease between her pubic bone and thigh. Bucky doing the same on the other side of her pubic bone, licks a flat stripe as a shiver runs down her spine. Slowly pushing her back, Steve holds her back with one hand as Bucky gently lays her on the couch. 

Standing straight now, both Bucky and Steve stare at Lexi as she lays naked and spread open for them. Her hands above her head, her legs spread wide open for them, Lexi swallows hard. Her heart slamming against her chest, she’s nervous and scared at the same time, but she knows that they won’t hurt her. She knows that they’ll take care of her. And more than anything, Lexi wants to take care of them too. 

Hooking their hands in their boxers at the same time, Steve and Bucky take them off. Kicking them off to the side, they stand there. Not moving, just standing. Letting Lexi take them in. 

Sitting up slightly Lexi’s mouth waters as she stares at both of them. Both of them have full on erections. Lexi doesn’t know what to look at or where to even begin. And hell no she wasn’t wrong when she said they couldn’t be anymore polar opposites. Her eyes are wide as fuck. Her pupils completely blown. Obliterated. Gone. 

Licking her lips and breathing in through her mouth. Her eyes trail over to Steve. Completely naked. She drinks him in. 

 _Fuck…_

Looking at his eyes, Lexi can see… The blue is dark as fuck, his pupils are blown too. Sliding down his body she counts five tattoos… _holy jeezus…_ Steve is definitely all man. He’s got plenty of chest hair, but not overly burly. Just the perfect amount. It looks like that Monet painting the one with all the swirls. It splatters over his chest, over his pink nipples, coming together it trails down his abs as it spiders out over his stomach down to his belly button. Biting her lip, she lets her eyes drag down to his… 

 _Oh… My… Fuckin’… Gawd…_

His pubic hair is dark brown, just like his hair. It’s trimmed but… yeah… there’s enough of it. _“Mhm…”_ Lexi whines in her mouth as she bites the inside of her cheek. Her eyes drag down to his… cock. “Holy shit…” Lexi breathes. It’s… big. Lexi’s never seen any before, well except in the occasional man on man fanfic gifs she’s seen, so she can kind of gather’s that Steve is big… like real fuckin’ big. And thick… _sweet fuckin’ jeezus._ It’s standing straight out in front of him. Big and rigid. Like she bets, if she had too, she could probably swing off of it. 

The heat in her belly shooting sparks down to her... 

“Wanna a closer look, sweetie?” Steve’s voice is so low, it’s taken on a different edge to it. 

God help her… Steve sounds so fuckin’ dirty. 

 _“Ah haaa…”_ Lexi nods… as her voice escapes her. 

Taking several steps closer, Steve stands right in front of her. Sitting up now, Lexi looks up at Steve. Shifting her eyes back to his cock, Lexi stares at it… again. Licking her lips, she can see several veins running up and down his length. It’s a little to the left. Just a slight curve, and he’s… what’s the word she’s looking for… cut. His cockhead, is pretty big too, the slit is open and looking closely, Lexi can see his precome dribbling out. 

 _Oh my fuckin’ sweet Mary and Joseph…_

Bending her head down a bit, Lexi looks at the undershaft, it’s got several little freckles scattered about. The color is nice and white, pinkish almost. Fisting her hands to her side, she’s fighting the urge to reach out and touch it. 

 _I wonder what it feels like?..._

Looking lower her mouth gaps open as she stares at Steve’s… balls. 

 _Jeezus Christ!... Their… heavy…_

Steve has some really big balls. Lexi can’t help but stare, they’re hanging nice and loose. Lexi read that, that’s good. Has something to do with the production of sperm. So thumbs up Steve. Looking up slowly at Steve, he’s got a sly smile on his face. Bringing his hand down, he wraps it around his cock as he slowly starts to stroke it. Stepping back, he pulls Bucky in front of him. 

Lexi’s eyes widen even more. She’s at perfect eye level with Bucky’s… cock. 

Closing her eyes, she looks up at Bucky, she wants to take him in the same way she did with Steve. Looking at his chest, Bucky is the opposite of Steve. He doesn’t have one speck of chest hair anywhere. Glancing up to his metal arm, Lexi can see his scarring, her heart cries for him, pushing that thought out of her mind, because she knows Bucky wouldn’t want her to think about that right now, she continues to look at his body. 

Dragging her eyes down, his nipples are darker than Steve’s, he’s wearing dog tags, and goddamn if that’s not hot in itself she licks her lips and moans out again. His abs are insanely defined. Her mouth begins to salivate and all Lexi can think about is tracing her tongue all over Bucky’s stomach as she begins to squeeze her thighs shut. 

“No… stop that.” Steve admonishes her. 

She quickly stops and swallows hard but doesn’t look at him. 

Tracing down his belly button, Lexi follows Bucky’s trail as it leads down to his pubic bone. His pubic hair is darker than Steve’s. Brunette just like his hair and trimmed to but, but not too trimmed, its… perfect. Her eyes continue to slide down to Bucky’s… 

 _Oh… My… Fuckin’… Gawd…_

Cock… 

Lexi bites down on her bottom lip hard. He’s not as big as Steve, but definitely not small. Not at all. The skin is darker, and by his own right, he’s nice and thick too. Lexi can see the veins also bulging out. Her eyes move slowly up his shaft and Lexi notices he’s… uncut. 

 _Holy sweet fuck me… oh I bet that’s going to feel real good…_

Staring at the skin covering his cockhead, moving in closer Lexi can see Bucky’s precome oozing out of his slit. Wrapping his hand around it, Lexi watches as Bucky pulls the skin back, finally exposing the head. 

 _“Aaahhh…”_ Moaning again, Lexi stares at it. It’s like fucking Christmas morning for her. Wanting to play with her new toys and not knowing which one to play with first. 

Whining, she swallows hard as she continues to stare at Bucky’s dick. It’s not as big as Steve’s cockhead, but holy shit it’s so pretty. Both their dicks are so pretty. Glancing down to Bucky’s balls, his too are hanging low and the skin there is a bit darker as well. 

 _Mmm… I wanna lick his balls… I wanna lick both their balls…_  

Stroking his cock, Bucky licks his lips. “ _Mmm…_ babydoll… I want you to touch my dick so bad.” 

Moving closer to Bucky, Steve continues to jerk his dick. Slow languid jerks. “You wanna touch Bucky’s cock sweetie? _Huh?_ Wanna touch my cock? _Huh?”_

“I wanna put them in my mouth.” Lexi blurts outs. Covering her mouth with her hand, Lexi squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m sorry… I-I don’t know why I said that.” 

“It’s okay Lexi. Is that what you want to do? We can do that. But first…” Steve glances at Bucky “I think we need to eat your pussy. What do you say Buck?” 

“ _Oh fuck yeah_ Stevie… We’re dying to eat your sweet little pussy Lexi. What do you say? Want us to do that?” Bucky leans in and kisses Lexi, gently pushing her on her back. Cupping her breast again, he licks down her neck. 

Turning Lexi’s face to his, Steve licks into her mouth, his fingers tracing down her stomach as he dips his fingers into her already soaked center. Moaning into her mouth, Lexi arches in response to his touch. Bucky licks down her stomach and pushes her thighs apart. Hooking one leg over his shoulder, Bucky feathers light kisses on her pubic bone. Kissing her scatter of hair, his tongue licks down as he flicks her clit. 

 _“Oh shit!... Aahh haaa…”_ Lexi cries out as she claws at the couch. 

Circling his tongue on her clit, Bucky nips and sucks on it, gently at first, but then… he bites at her lips, gently tugging them. Lexi’s squirming under his unrelenting torture. Circling her entrance, Steve licks down Lexi’s throat, down her stomach as his fingers continue to play with her pussy, rubbing her clit, Lexi’s being worked over by Bucky’s tongue and Steve’s fingers. 

Joining Bucky, Steve licks at her pussy, his tongue slowly pushing into her as Lexi screams out. Hooking her other thigh over his shoulder, he pushes his tongue deeper and deeper in her. Bucky switching tactics with Steve, he begins to lick into her pussy as Steve sucks and licks at her clit. 

“Goddamn baby…” Bucky pushes his long tongue deep inside Lexi, licking at her walls he laps up her wetness. “ _Oh jeezus_ fuck me… you taste so fuckin’ good.” Spreading her open even more, Bucky lifts his metal hand as his finger circles and vibrates at her hole. 

“ _Gawd! Fuck! Oh Gawd!”_ Lexi jolts up as Steve grabs her hips and pins her down. Lifting her head, her mouth falling wide open as her hands fly out and grip at Bucky and Steve’s hair. 

“ _Fuck babydoll_ you like that shit…” Bucky growls out. As he licks back in her hole. 

Sucking on her clit, Steve licks flat strips up and down as he circles and bites at it, tugging and sucking harder, Lexi cries out again as her thighs are being pushed farther and farther apart. Dipping his head lower, Steve licks into Lexi’s hole as he rubs his entire mouth up and down her slit. His beard sliding on her lips. 

His fingers spreading her open on one side as Bucky spreads her open on his. Both men continue lick into her entrance at the same time as Lexi starts to breathe faster and faster. Her hearts racing, her whole body begins to tremble and quake. Bucking her hips under the boys, Lexi is moaning out a string of _“auh auh auh auh auh…”_ She’s feeling hot and cold at the same time, fisting her hands in the air, she clutches the couch, but her hands move from there instantly as she grabs the boys hair, yanking and pulling on it, she moans out again, this time louder as she throws her head back, lifting her hips off the couch, Lexi grinds against their mouths. 

“Holy fuck yeah sweetie!” Steve growls out as he continues to lap up her pussy, her wetness dripping down his beard as he continues to suck and twirl his tongue around her clit. His fingers slowly pushing into her. 

Moving from the inside of her thighs, Bucky leans over her stomach, hooking his arm behind the crook of her thigh, he pushes it back practically touching Lexi’s chest. His head facing upside down looking into her pussy, his fingers spreading her lips more, his bangs tickling her inner thighs, he licks and sucks on her clit as his fingers rub up and down and slide in-between her slit. 

Dipping his finger into her tight wet hole, Steve pushes but not too much, he knows she’s going to feel pain soon. But right now, he just wants her to fuckin’ explode in their mouths. Taking his finger out, he moans so goddamn dirty as he sucks on his finger and swallows down all her sweet nectar. 

Lexi’s eyes flutter shut as they roll back in her head. She’s babbling incoherently. Every couple of breaths she sucks in, she tries to form a word, any word and the only thing that she can force out are loud whimpers. Her face is flushed, tears are prickling the corners of her eyes as goosebumps riddle her body. 

“ _OH MY FUCKIN’ GAWD WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!”_ Lexi yells out as that familiar tingle starts to build, hot and cold and blooming all over, Lexi turns her head left and then right. Sweat beating down her brow, glistening her neck she whines out. Biting down on her bottom lip hard, her breathing accelerates as she grips the sides of the couch again, her knuckles turning bone white as the build brings her up higher and higher. Rocking against the boys ministrations, she arches her back. No longer is she in control of her body, because her body no longer belongs to her. 

They said it… 

‘We know your fuckin’ body better than you…’ 

“Fuck babydoll!” Bucky rams his tongue inside of her, digging his fingers into her hips he pumps his tongue in and out. Her hands immediately fly out as the death grip Lexi has on both men tightens. 

Steve’s tongue is waging savagely against her, loud and rough he clamps down on her swollen clit. “Fuckin’ come goddammit!” Steve hums against her, and those vibrations finally sending her over the edge. 

“ _OH MY GAAAAAHHH!!!!”_ Screaming out Lexi fuckin’ detonates. Hot white flashes of pleasure ripping her apart, tearing her to shreds from the inside out. Coming so hard and long her body convulses, her legs twitch uncontrollably, her hands flying out again, grabbing at anything and everything and nothing. Her eyes are screwed shut tight. The back of her head digging into the couch cushions. The sweat drenching down her body, the mist reigniting goosebumps up and down her arms. 

One thigh, still hitched over Steve’s shoulder, her other thigh, Bucky still has his arm hooked under it, Lexi feels like she’s suspended in mid-air. The feeling of being so high up and soaring above the clouds, her very last breath being sucked out of her lungs. She has absolutely no control of her limbs now. 

Steve and Bucky pull back at the same time. Slowly running their hands down her thighs, careful not to give her any more stimulation at this point because any little touch is going to be too much for Lexi now. Her body still soaring from her orgasm, Lexi has tears streaking down her flushed cheeks as she whimpers out. Her body raked through with aftershocks. 

Gently moving her thigh off his shoulder, and guiding her thigh down, both Steve and Bucky quietly murmur to her. 

“ _Ssshhh…_ It’s okay sweetie… its okay… I know I know…” Massaging her leg, helping her ride out her orgasm, Steve wipes his beard of his saliva and Lexi’s wetness. 

“Lexi? Babydoll… I know… I know, that felt good _huh?”_ Rubbing her shoulders gently, Bucky helps her to come down from her euphoria, as he too wipes his spit and her slickness from his stubble, mouth and chin. Standing up quickly, Bucky grabs a water bottle out of the fridge, coming back and kneeling by her head he twist it open and lifts her head, tipping the bottle to her mouth he says “Here babydoll, c’mon take a sip, okay.” 

Taking a sip, Lexi pushes the bottle away as her head falls back on the couch. Hands still trembling she tries to speak. “ _Ahhh…_ w-what… wha-what h-ha… happened… what was t-that…?” 

Steve and Bucky glance at each other as Steve sits up on the couch, gently taking her thighs he lays her legs over his lap. Bucky following suit, he sits down next to Steve. Smiling at Bucky, Steve grips his chin and kisses him deeply. “ _Mmm—“_ Steve moans into Bucky’s mouth. “—you taste like her.” 

“So do you.” Bucky breathes back. 

Kissing Bucky on his nose, Steve turns back to Lexi. “That… That was your first orgasm sweetie.” Steve continues to rub Lexi’s legs, trying to bring her down. Shaking still, Lexi twitches slightly. 

“M-My first what? That’s how it feels?” 

“Yeah… That’s how it feels… intense _huh?”_ Bucky giggles as he rubs her thighs too. “You fuckin’ came babydoll.” 

For several moments all three stay in silence. Steve and Bucky continue to massage Lexi’s thighs and arms. Occasionally stopping to ask “Are you still here with us sweetie?” and “We need you to be here with us babydoll.” 

Responding only with an _“Ah haaa…”_ Lexi’s breathing is shallow and strained. Slowly climbing down from her orgasm, her tears finally subside as the boys wipe them away. 

Opening her eyes slowly, Lexi lifts her head as she sits up and climbs on both Steve and Bucky’s lap. Her legs are stretched out as she straddles both of them. Grabbing Steve face in her hand she crashes her mouth to his. Pushing her tongue into his mouth Steve’s breath hitches, Lexi twirls her tongue around Steve’s and sucks hard as her hand reaches out and laces her fingers in Bucky’s hair. 

Pulling away from Steve, Lexi licks into Bucky’s mouth hard and fast. Bucky is fighting to keep up as his hand digs into Lexi’s thigh. Whimpering into her mouth, Lexi clashes her teeth against his as she pulls on the hair at the nape of his neck. Lexi loves the advantage now of having his hair a bit longer in the back. Yanking hard, she pulls on Steve’s hair as he grits down a groan, his fingers sliding in-between her ass cheeks he squeezes hard. 

Breaking the kiss, Lexi stares at both of them. Her eyes shifting from one to the other. All three of them are breathless. Both men are rock hard, precome oozing out of their slits, sliding down their inner thighs. 

Lexi, tingling and soaking again she ask. “Now... now can I suck your cocks?”

 

**********************************

 

Both men slip out a tiny gasp. Swallowing hard, Bucky slides his metal hand in-between Lexi’s ass cheeks. His fingers push down, seeking out her hole, he slicks up his hand with her juices as he slowly pushes the tip into her pussy. Raking his teeth over his bottom lip, he watches her reaction as she pushes down against his finger. Throwing her head back, Lexi moans out so breathy so needy. 

Moving his hand from her ass, Steve works Lexi from the front. His big hand cupping her as his thumb presses against her clit, sliding down his middle finger to her entrance as he joins Bucky. Pushing in her as well, the tip forcing her tight walls to open, Lexi cries out as she rocks against both their fingers.

Pulling his hand away and Bucky’s, Steve slaps Lexi’s ass. “Get up now.” 

Opening her eyes, the breath forced out of her from the sudden change in tone, Lexi climbs off the boys. Standing finally, her knees still shaky she watches as both men stare at her and slowly get up. Her eyes immediately falling to their beautiful cocks. Licking her lips she lets a moan escape her lips. 

Looking at her, Steve grips his cock and slowly gives it a languid jerk. His hand slides up and down his shaft. Now, Steve’s never been one to brag about his size or his ability to fuck, but if Steve’s ever been sure about anything in his life, he’s sure as fuck knows how to throw down that cock. Plenty of times he’s left Bucky’s sweet little asshole sore for days, leaving his poor baby whimpering in pain unable to sit cause he’s taken one hell of an ass pounding. And that brings a wicked curl to Steve’s lips. A spike burrowing deep down in his belly, fueled only by his need to control, to own to… dominate. 

“Now…” Steve’s voice drops a pitch and reeks of authority. “What did you say you wanted to do to our… _cocks?”_  

 _“Auh…uhm…”_ Licking her lips, Lexi tries to speak, but her voice is literally consumed like a wildfire, unable to speak she tries to talk but her words comes out raspy and scratchy like sand paper. 

Pulling Bucky in front of him, Steve slides in behind him. Gripping Bucky’s chin he twist his face slightly to the left to get better access to his neck. Feathering kisses all over his throat, Bucky moans out as his eyelids fall heavy. Biting and nipping at his earlobe, Steve clamps his teeth down on the shell of Bucky’s ear. Licking at that sweet spot, Bucky’s cock twitches as a long stream of precome drizzles down to the hardwood floor. His hand instantly goes to grab at his dick, trying to give it some much needed friction when Steve suddenly slaps his hand away. 

“No—“ Scolding him like a child, Bucky whimpers out as his hands immediately fall to his sides. “—did I give you permission to touch yourself?” 

Shaking his head from side to side, Bucky presses his lips together, rolling them, his hands fisting now at his sides. He’s dying to have Steve touch him. Only Steve can send Bucky over the edge with just his words. If Steve were to order Bucky to come right now, he has no doubt that he’d spill his whole goddamn load all over himself. 

“Use. Your. Words.” He commands. 

“No.” Bucky whispers out breathing broken through his nose. 

Gripping Bucky’s chin harder, Steve growls in his ear as he catches his lobe in between his teeth. “No? What?” 

Whimpering now, Bucky squeezing his eyes shut, knowing where he made the error, he replies slowly hoping Steve will take pity on him. His cock continues to drool and twitch against his thigh. “No… _Sir…”_

“That’s right. I didn’t… did I? So now, I’ll have to punish you. Go stand by Lexi.” Steve lets go of Bucky’s chin and watches as he takes several tentative steps towards Lexi. Turning around he faces Steve. 

Steve glances from Bucky to Lexi. Dragging his eyes down her body, Steve can see she’s fisting her hands at her sides trying to control the tremble racing through her. “Stop moving.” He orders her. And like a pause button, Lexi instantly catches herself and stops even the tiniest movement. “Good girl.” Steve says. His eyes roam back to his boyfriend as he licks his lips. “Both of you, upstairs to the bedroom… I want you kneeling at the edge of the bed facing the doorway. Don’t touch yourselves. Or each other. Do I make myself… _clear?”_ He’s not asking them, he’s ordering them. 

Nodding, Lexi feels a rush go to her head. Bucky immediately responds “Yes… _Sir.”_

Arching his eyebrow, Steve clenches his jaw as he glares at Lexi. 

Catching herself, Lexi realizes she made the same error Bucky did moments before. “Yes… _Sir.”_ She replies. 

“Go.” Steve points towards the stairs. 

Quickly, Bucky pulls Lexi with him, placing her in front of him, they both make it up the stairs in seconds. Practically running into the bedroom, both Bucky and Lexi turn and face the doorway as they both kneel down. 

Lexi’s heart is in her throat, the anticipation is killing her since she doesn’t know what Steve has planned for her. Or in any case, planned for either of them. Stealing a quick glance at Bucky she can tell that Bucky is just as wound up as she is. Hell she can even see his Adams Apple bobbing back and forth as he’s straining to swallow. Hearing his footsteps nearing the room, Lexi straightens up and stares towards the doorway. Her heart leaps into her mouth when she sees… Steve. 

Everything in the room sort of tunnel visions for her. And Bucky must be feeling the same thing because she heard him clear as day as a whine catches in his throat. Both Bucky and Lexi stare at the doorway. Steve’s massive frame eclipsing the light filtering through from the hallway. 

Leaning so goddamn sexy against the doorjamb, Steve pulls something out from behind him. Lexi’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as Bucky’s knees quiver slightly. 

Licking obscenely at the red ice pop in his hand, Steve licks up one side and down the other, all the meantime making sure his eyes stay locked on both of them. “Lexi—“ Steve says between licks, as he slowly strides into the bedroom to stand directly in front of them. “—I figured since you’ve never sucked cock before, you’ll need a quick lesson. A little show and tell… just for starters.” 

Steve tips his head back as he opens his mouth, sliding his tongue out he teases the tip of the ice pop as it begins to drip red droplets on his tongue. “ _Mmm…_ taste so damn… sweet.” Glancing down at Bucky, he can tell his boyfriend is bursting at the seams. Bucky’s brow is furrowed, his breath is echoing in his ears and his cock is red and angry as fuck, his precome coating his thighs as it slides down. “What’s a matter Buck? Your dick needs some attention?” Steve teases as he continues to lick and lap up the juice dripping from the ice pop. 

“Yes… _ohgod…_ yes… _Sir…_ puh-please…” Bucky’s squirming badly, his cock twitching violently against his thigh. 

Shaking his head, Steve glides the ice pop down to his own erection. “ _Tsk tsk tsk…”_ His tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. “Didn’t I tell you stop squirming, no moving? I guess my little _fuck-boy_ needs to learn a lesson _huh?”_  

Bucky gasps out as he hears Steve call him that, making his knees weaken. 

Lexi can’t even move or blink watching and hearing how dominating Steve is. Steve is everything she’s read about in man on man relationships. The sub is not necessarily the weaker one because truth be told there is nothing weak about Bucky. He’d as soon rip your head off _while_ he bat’s those thick gorgeous lashes at you. But watching their interaction Lexi can’t help to think where she fits in… in this… thing, whatever they are. 

Glancing back up at Steve, Lexi see’s just how domineering he really is. If Bucky is the sub and Steve the dom, digging in the recess of her mind Lexi pulls at another reference she read about only weeks ago. 

 _Beta…_ Bucky is the Beta in their relationship. The Beta, is the second in command in a pack. A _pack?_ Like a pack of wolves. They all do what the leader commands them to do. The pack hunts down and corners their prey. With the prey having nowhere to run, the Beta emerges front and center, but only temporarily until the pack opens up for their leader. The Beta, then, whimpers down, bowing its head as he slinks off to the side, letting the leader take its rightful place at the ready to rip the prey to pieces. 

Off to the left, Lexi hears Bucky… whimpering. As he looks up at Steve. 

 _Holy fuck…_

Daring to steal yet another glance, Lexi peers up through her thick lashes. 

 _Oh my fuckin’ gawd…_

Steve is standing big, broad and fucking majestic. His chest even looks bigger than what it already is, but how is that physically possible? And just like that, hitting her like a ton of bricks Lexi’s heart skips a beat, because now she knows. If Bucky is Beta. Than that can only mean that Steve is… 

 _Alpha…_  

Steve is the Alpha Male. 

 _Oh fuck me…_  

“Does my little _fuck-boy_ want a taste?” Steve slides the ice pop up and down his cock. Not looking at Lexi, Steve gives all his attention to Bucky. 

Nodding his head slowly, Bucky looks up at Steve with nothing less than need in his eyes.

Gripping the back of Bucky’s neck, Steve bends down and slots his lips to his. Pushing his tongue in his boyfriends’ mouth, Steve grips Bucky’s hair harder, yanking down he forces a yelp out of him. Their tongues clash in each other’s mouth as Steve sucks and nips at Bucky’s delicious lips, pulling away from the kiss, Steve gently glides his fingers down Bucky’s cheek as his thumb slides across his lips. 

Steve’s mouth is so close to Bucky’s, he can feel his boyfriends’ heated breath against his lips. “My poor little _fuck-boy…_ wanna suck _Daddy’s_ cock? _Hm?_ Wanna show me how good you can be for me? Wanna show me how good you can follow directions _baby?”_ Steve pushes his thumb inside Bucky’s mouth as Bucky wraps his lips around it and sucks so fucking dirty. Lips smacking tongue swirling all over as Bucky sucks down Steve’s thumb. 

Lexi can’t explain it. But Steve is… He’s just so… goddamn hot. The way he is, Lexi’s only read about this, but seeing it up close and personal is making her unravel as she so desperately tries to cling at herself control. 

 _“Mhm… fuck…”_ Pulling his thumb out of Bucky’s mouth, Steve grabs his cock and taps it against Bucky’s mouth, but quickly pulls it away. Bucky hungrily opening his mouth and sliding his tongue out, Steve taps his cock again, this time on Bucky’s tongue. Licking it quickly, Steve lets go as Bucky latches his mouth to Steve’s cock as he sucks so desperately and goddamn if Bucky doesn’t suck on it like it was his last will and testament. 

Gripping and massaging Steve’s balls with his flesh hand, Bucky sucks Steve down to the hilt. Hallowing out his cheeks, Bucky grabs Steve’s ass in his metal hand and pushes Steve deeper and deeper hitting the back of his throat, letting Steve’s cock slip out of his mouth with a loud wet pop, Bucky grips it and slides his tongue up and down the sides. Moaning loud Bucky stares up at Steve. One thing Steve makes sure to do when Bucky is sucking him off is to constantly keep eye contact with him. It goes back to their past, once he reunited with him. Bucky doesn’t want to be left alone, not when they are together like this. So Steve always makes it known to his boyfriend that he’s right there with him. 

“Fuck my mouth _Daddy_ … please—“ Sliding his tongue up and down his cock, Bucky sucks on Steve’s cockhead hard and fast as his metal hand pumps him faster and faster. 

Pulling Bucky’s head away from his cock, Steve grabs Bucky’s face in his hands. “Open your mouth baby.” Bucky’s mouth goes slack as Steve rams his cock down his throat. Snapping his hips as Bucky hallows out his cheek, sputtering and spitting out Bucky gags as Steve repeatedly slams his cock against the back of his throat. Steve knows that if he were to stop, Bucky would be so fucking mad at him. The fact is Bucky _loves_ it, he craves it when Steve treats him like this. 

Pumping his cock in and out of Bucky’s mouth Steve throws his head back and bites down on his bottom lip “ _Ah Auhhh…. ohfuck…_ my little _fuck-boy_ —that feels so fuckin’ good. _Oh baby…_ you love suckin’ my cock don’t you? Look at you—“ Running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, Steve gently tugs at them. “—you look so _fuckin’_ pretty Buck… my cock stuffed in your mouth like this.” 

Lexi’s been staring at them all this time, not realizing she’s been holding her breath, barely swallowing, she finally gasp out. 

Glancing over at her finally, Steve lets his eyes flutter close as he pumps shallowly into Bucky’s mouth. “Buck….” Steve moans out. “Buck—“ Pulling his cock completely out of Bucky’s mouth, Steve bends down and kisses into his mouth. Hard and fast and all heat.

Pulling away and breaking the kiss, Steve grabs Bucky and stands him up, dropping to his knees Steve grips Bucky in his hand as he wraps his lips around his boyfriends dripping swollen cock. 

“ _Oh my fuckin’ gawd Stevie!”_ Bucky cries out as Steve takes him balls deep in his mouth. Sucking greedily and with no mercy, Steve knows what his boyfriend needs. He needs to have his dick sucked like only Steve can. Lapping up his dick, Steve pulls out only to tease and suck on his cockhead. Pulling on Bucky’s foreskin, Steve dips his tongue inside that delicious skin and twirls his tongue around the rim of the head. Flicking his tongue in Bucky’s slit, he coaxes more precome out of Bucky’s already drooling cock. Licking it up and swallowing it back, Steve groans out deep in his throat as the vibrations send Bucky quivering as he steadies himself on Steve’s shoulders. 

Shoving a finger in his mouth, Steve lathers it up and slides it in-between Bucky’s cheeks. 

 _“Ah…auh auh… fuck yes!... Daddy_!” Pushing against Steve’s finger, Bucky rolls his hips as he pumps into Steve’s mouth. “ _Oh Daddy_ please! Fuck my hole… puh—please.” 

Teasing Bucky’s hole, Steve can feel it fluttering, begging to be filled. Pushing his finger in, first the tip, Bucky moans out “More… please more…” Pushing his finger in deeper, Steve’s up to the second knuckle. “Yes…. Oh god yes!... more Stevie more!” Bucky’s pumping sluggishly, Steve knows what that means, Bucky needs to come and he needs to come now. But no, Steve has other plans. Twisting his finger slightly to the left, Steve seeks out Bucky’s prostate. A quick flick of his finger, Bucky buckles under him as the jolt of pleasure makes him drop to his knees. His dick sliding out from in-between Steve’s lips. 

Grabbing Bucky, Steve kisses him as he drags and snaps Lexi out of her trance. Pulling Lexi into a three-way kiss all three of them lick into each other’s mouths. Bucky quickly reaching for Lexi, he rubs her clit with his metal finger, a quick vibration sends Lexi’s arms flying out gripping on both men’s shoulder. 

Sliding his hand between her cheeks, Steve gently taps Lexi’s asshole with the tip of his finger. “Soon—“ He growls out. “We’ll claim this too.” 

“Fuck yeah…” Bucky circles her soaking entrance. Pushing the tip of his flesh hand in. 

Grabbing at both of them, all three of them stand up. Bucky rushing to the side of the bed, he begins to pull down the covers. Looking over at Steve as he guides Lexi to the bed. “Lay on your back, sweetie.” Holding her breath, Lexi looks from Steve to Bucky and back. Climbing on the bed, Bucky takes Lexi’s arm. 

“It’s okay babydoll. We know you’re nervous, we’ll be gentle. I promise. But you know it’s going to hurt right?” Bucky brushes the hair out of her face. Kissing her temple, he guides her to lay down. 

Lexi feels like she’s floating as Bucky lays her down. Looking over at Steve, she watches as Steve also climbs on the bed. His weight dipping it slightly. Suddenly Lexi is extremely nervous, her heartbeat accelerating, she closes her eyes and takes in several deep breaths. 

“That’s it… good girl. Just like that try and relax sweetie. We’re going to make you feel so good.” Both men lay on either side of her, they slowly massage her shoulders as they feather and ghost kisses down her neck, her shoulders her breast. Each man working her breasts like experts, twirling their tongues in sync with one another, they gently nip and bite as they continue to work their way down her stomach. 

Both of their hands already teasing her soaked pussy. Steve working his fingers teasing and circling her sex as Bucky circles and rubs her clit, switching positions Steve rubs her clit and Bucky works and teases Lexi’s hole. Dipping the tip of his finger in, Lexi moans loud and breathy as she rolls and grinds her hips against the boys’ hands. 

“Puh-please… pl-please….” Lexi begs them as she squeezes her eyes shut. 

“Look at me Lexi.” Steve whispers. 

Opening her eyes immediately, Lexi stares at Steve. 

Glancing over at Bucky, Steve nods, as he spreads Lexi’s thighs wider. 

Climbing in-between her legs, Bucky pushes her thighs a bit further apart. Lexi’s eyes are wide open as she stares at Bucky getting in position. Her mind goes blank, as her heart leaps into her throat. Lifting her hands, Lexi glides them down Bucky’s chest, as he positions his cock. 

Bucky leans in quickly and kisses Lexi, soft and caring. “Hold onto me okay?” He whispers. 

“Ah haa…” Lexi’s legs begin to tremble, feeling the tip of Bucky’s cock nudge right at her pussy hole, she watches as Bucky glances back at Steve. Steve glances down, at what Lexi can only guess is her pussy and Bucky’s dick. Glancing back up to Bucky, Steve nods. 

And instantly like a match being lit, Lexi cries out as Bucky pushes into her. His hands on either side of her head, Bucky grits down on his teeth as he pushes more of his cock inside Lexi. Her walls are so fucking tight, the vice grip they have on Bucky’s dick is shooting lightning bolts of pleasure straight to his balls. 

“ _Oh fuck! Oh holy fuck!”_ Bucky moans out. 

Grasping at his forearms, Lexi squeezing her eyes shut. Digging her nails in his flesh arm, and gripping at his metal arm, she cries out “ _Ahh… ahwuh…ahwuh…_ It h-hurts.. Bu-Bucky it hurts…” Feeling the stretch as Bucky continues to slowly push into her, Lexi feels like she’s being split in two. 

“ _Oh_ -okay baby… _Mmm…”_ Bucky stills immediately. His arms are fuckin’ shaking. The veins in his neck are pulsating. His dick is throbbing madly and he’s only half in Lexi. Sweat glistening his chest, he leans down and slots his lips to hers. Whispering words of encouragement, Bucky licks into her mouth. “Can I-I move just a little bit, I’ll stop when you tell me to okay?” 

Rubbing Lexi’s shoulder, Steve leans in and kisses her cheek. “Just a little bit more sweetie, okay? You’re doing so good. Do you want to stop? We’ll stop okay.” Brushing her flushed cheek with his knuckles, Lexi looks over at Steve and shakes her head no. 

“No… no I don’t want to stop, it just—“ Lexi’s words are rushed out in one breath. She doesn’t want to stop. She wants this more than anything. She’s come so far with them and she’s definitely not going to back out now. Not when Bucky is trembling and has his dick halfway seethed in her and she can clearly see how much self-restraint he’s exuding. 

“I know—“ Steve kisses her lips “I know, we’ll go slow. Pull your knees up baby.” Lexi quickly obeys as Steve moves behind Bucky and feathers kisses on his shoulders. Gripping Bucky’s hips, Steve leans over Bucky’s shoulder and glances at Lexi. Her knees are pulled up and she’s staring at both men hovering above her. 

Gripping Bucky’s hips, Steve pulls him back as his dick slowly slides out coated with her wetness and streaks of blood. Looking down, Steve pushes Bucky back in slowly. Moaning and letting Steve control his thrusts, the room quickly fills with their hushed breaths and groans. Steve only allowing Bucky to push his cock halfway in, he pulls him back out again. 

“ _Oh god…_ you feel so fuckin’ good, so tight baby… so _f-fuckin’_ tight.” Bucky leans down and thrust his tongue inside Lexi’s mouth, Lexi’s hands fly to Bucky’s hips, her nails digging in as she cries out again, her head pushing back into the soft feathered pillow. 

“Lexi? Sweetie? I need you to lift your hips and meet Bucky every time I push him in.” Steve breathes out his orders to her. 

Looking up at the boys, Lexi breathes out “ _Ah auh auh…_ o-okay…” Feeling the slide of Bucky’s dick enter her again, she moans out as she rolls her teeth on her bottom lip. Lifting her hips she meets Bucky’s thrust when Steve pushes him back in, filling her up halfway, Steve nips at Bucky’s neck and kisses down his throat. 

“Pull out baby—“ Steve growls in Bucky’s ear as he lets go of his hips. Moving from behind Bucky, Steve gets off the bed as his hand slides down his cock, giving it several long strokes. His precome drooling from the slit as he coat’s his cockhead with it. 

Bucky immediately pulling out, his dick springing back and slapping his stomach, Steve can instantly see more streaks of Lexi’s wetness and blood on his boyfriend’s dick, as it smears his stomach. Moaning deep in his throat, Steve grabs Bucky’s chin and kisses him hard. “You’re doing so good for me too baby…” 

Breaking the kiss both men move back up to Lexi, all three kissing each other, their hands roam all over each others bodies. Moving away Steve climbs on top of Lexi, as he lifts her knees up. Looking down at her entrance, Steve can see she’s starting to slightly swell. Her pink lips are puckered out, droplets of blood mixed with her wetness seeping as she’s drenching the sheets beneath her. 

Lexi’s mouth goes dry as she watches Steve drop his hand, instantly feeling his fingers tracing her hole, making her jolt as he pushes the tip in and dips into her. His other hand still stroking his massive cock, he brings his finger to his mouth as he licks her clean off. His eyes glaring at her, Lexi’s mouth goes slack as she watches Steve place one hand on the bed by her hip. Gripping his cock, Steve looks up at her as he breathes in broken through his nose. 

Nodding at Steve, Lexi brushes her hands down his forearms. Her breath is caught in her throat, the sting and tingle is still pulsating deep inside of her. Leaning in, Bucky whispers in her ear. “When he pushes in… breathe baby… trust me… breathe with it okay?” 

Lexi eyes grow wide as she stares at Bucky. “What?” 

Nudging his cockhead at her entrance, Steve looks up at Lexi, his eyes full of lust, he growls out low and primal. “Breathe baby…” 

“S-Steve—“ Lexi stutters out, as she clutches his forearms, looking from Steve to Bucky and back again. “—It… it hurts.” She whimpers out, breathlessly. 

“ _Sshhh—“_ Brushing a sweat soaked strand of her hair out of her face, Steve nods his head slowly as he bites down on his bottom lip. “—yes baby, it’s going hurt. Now, spread wider for _Daddy…”_ Pushing in, his cockhead breaks through and stretches her again. The instant heat and grip on Steve’s cock makes him momentarily pause as he catches his breath. “ _Ah fuck… goddamn… Mmm…”_ Steve pushes deeper and deeper into Lexi as her breath is forced out of her. Grabbing at Steve’s sides, Lexi digs her nails into him as she rakes them down his skin. 

Pulling out just enough to get a good rhythm Steve pushes back in, meeting resistance his cock coated and drenched just like Bucky’s. Lexi’s moaning louder now, so is Steve and so is Bucky. Gripping her thighs, Steve hitches them over his hips as he leans back and thrust back in several more times. Not completely seethed in her, Steve watches as her pussy grips and sucks in his cock. Thrusting several inches of his cock in, Steve stares at Lexi watching, making sure she’s okay. Sucking in air through his gritted teeth, Steve starts to feel the build in his balls. “ _Mmm… oh fuckme…_ Shit feels so fuckin’ good. Lexi… you’re so tight baby…” 

Lexi’s eyes are rolling in the back of her head, Bucky’s licking into her mouth as his fingers rub her clit. The sensations exploding in her body are sending her closer and closer to the edge. She can’t even fathom a word, the only thing she can form is incoherent babbling. Pushing her hips to meet his every thrust, Lexi’s legs begin to shake. 

“Damn babydoll, I wish you could see how beautiful you look being fucked.” Bucky rubs her clit in small circles as he nips at her earlobe. Her hands flying out she grabs at Bucky and kisses him roughly. 

“S-St.. Steve!... _Ah Ahhh!.._ B-Bucky!” Lexi is starting to shake hard. Her breath slipping from her lips as she rolls her hips to meet Steve’s thrusting. The pinching pain ripping through her harder. As tears begin to flow down her cheeks. 

Pulling out of her quickly, Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him in-between Lexi’s legs. The sudden feel of emptiness has Lexi whining as she desperately looks at Bucky and Steve. Glancing up at her, Steve rubs her thighs. “Bucky’s turn again okay? He’s gonna fuck you now sweetie. You’re taking our cocks so fuckin’ good baby.” Steve tells her as his ragged breathing is making his chest heave. His sweat dripping down his chest hair, matting it. 

Dipping in, Bucky grips his dick as he pushes in her again. Sliding his cock all the way in, Lexi cries out again as the pinching pain rips her apart all over. Pulling out, Bucky really starts to pound into her now. Thrusting harder, he picks up his speed as he grabs her hips and lifts her off the bed. Pounding into her, Lexi screams out as the sounds of Bucky’s balls slapping against her ass fill the room. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lexi can feel Steve rubbing on her clit as he kisses and sucks her neck. 

“ _OH GAWD OH MY FUCKIN’ GAWD!”_ The build deep down in her begins to slowly escalate. 

Digging his fingers into her flesh, Bucky knows Lexi’s going to have bruises come morning. _“Oh fuck…oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_!!! I’m fuckin’ close Stevie! Lexi, baby I’m fuckin’ close!” Bucky’s sweat is dripping off his brow, sprinkling Lexi’s already sweat glistened body. Her breasts are marked with hicky’s where both the boys have left their claim on her. 

“Pull out Buck, pull out!” Steve orders Bucky. Pulling out sluggishly, Bucky rolls to the side of the bed, clamping down on his bottom lip, trying to push down his orgasm that his body so desperately is begging for, he whimpers as Lexi grabs at him and kisses his forehead. She knows the pain that Bucky is feeling, she’s feeling it too. 

Climbing back on top of her quickly, Steve grips and lifts Lexi’s hips as he slams into her, making her eyes snap forward as she screams out. Her hands flying out and grasping at Steve’s forearms shakily. Pumping into her, Steve is buried to the hilt, balls deep in her. Thrusting into her hard, Steve feels his own build threatening to come to a head. Feeling Lexi’s wall clench down on him as her body begins to buckle, he looks over at Bucky doubled over. “Buck—“ Steve grits out through shallow thrusts. “—Bucky, c’mere baby.” Steve picks up his speed now as the sound of his balls smacking against Lexi’s ass echo in their room. 

Bucky scrambling to Steve, he pulls him in a sloppy kiss, as Steve continues to pump in and out of Lexi. He leans down and slows his pace as he rolls and circles his hips and buries himself as deep as his cock can go. Hitting Lexi’s g-spot, Steve holds himself there as another shake rakes through him. Kissing Lexi hard, his tongue pushes into her mouth as Lexi sloppily kisses him back. Whispering into her mouth Steve says “Come for Bucky baby… then, you’re gonna _fuckin’_ come for me… you hear me?” Pulling out of her, Steve rolls to the side as Bucky climbs back on Lexi and pushes back in without a second to spare. 

“Y-yes… _OH GAWD_ … puh-please Bucky!!!” Lexi can feel the deep pull tingling down deep in her pussy, Bucky continues to thrust, putting all his weight on her, he slides his dick in and out as he pounds against that sweet spot deep inside her. 

Breathing hard and broken through his nose, Bucky tries to speak but the only words slipping from his lips are _“Auh auh auh auh… ohfuck ohgod…_ m’gonna come… Lexi… m’gonna come. Fuckin’ come for me baby!” Bucky clips back a slew of curse words. “ _Fuck fuck fuckme! FUUUCCCK!”_

Lexi starts to convulse, her legs begin to shake as she tightens and clenches, her breath sucked out of her as she finds her release. Her orgasm ripping through her. Instantly she’s soaring as Bucky pumps once, twice and he comes hard. His dick sputtering and spitting as his slit pours out streams of hot cum painting her insides creamy white, filling Lexi up. 

Aftershocks raking through both of them, Bucky’s body quivers as he pushes deep into her, draining every last drop of cum from his cock. Taking a minute, they both feel Steve’s hands on them working them through their orgasms as they ride out the final waves. Pulling out slowly, Bucky rolls off of Lexi and drops to the bed panting. Lexi’s legs are wide open as she’s left gasping for air, suddenly realizing… she’s not done. 

Grabbing her thighs Steve leans in and kisses her lips as he tells her “One more… you got one more for me baby?” Lining up his cock, Steve slams into her hard and fast. Lexi screams out again as she grabs at Steve’s thighs. Thrusting hard Steve doesn’t stop. Faster and faster, the _plat plat plat plat plat_ sound of their skin slapping against each other resonating and bouncing off the walls fills Steve’s ears as he looks down at Lexi and sees his sweat dripping off her neck and chest. 

And like another match igniting that fire, Lexi feels her orgasm rising and peaking. Her pussy’s throbbing and fluttering against Steve’s cock as her walls clamp down all around him. “S-Steve… Steve! I’m-I… _AH!! Ah GAWD!_ Steve!!!” 

Pumping harder, Steve growls out through his clenched jaw. “ _Fuckin’_ come for me goddammit! Fuck Lexi! M’so close…” 

Throwing her head back, Lexi comes again, shattering to a million pieces. Her body bowing and spasmiming as the very oxygen she needs to breathe is yanked from her lungs. The only sound she’s able to make are whimpering and almost pained exquisite little noises. And those noises are Steve’s undoing. Pumping several more times, Steve’s own orgasm floods through his cock and erupts deep inside Lexi. 

 _“Ahhh haaa… ohhh… f-fuu… fuck… Mmm… shit…”_ Dropping his weight on Lexi, but careful not to crush her, Steve thrust one last time sluggishly as his cock continues to shoot loads of his hot cum deep inside her. Spitting and sputtering out, his cum also coating her walls, Steve begins to come down from his orgasm as he rides it out. His body jerking involuntarily. 

Bucky’s cum, Steve’s cum and Lexi’s own wetness are mixed deep inside her like a goddamn cum orgy. 

His breath returning, he wipes his brow. Looking down at Lexi he pecks her lips, as he looks over at Bucky and sees the satiated look on his boyfriends face. Glancing back to Lexi, Steve kisses her again, this time soft and sweet. “You did so good sweetie. Fuck you did so good. How do you feel?” He ask. 

“I-I…” Lexi can’t move, her limbs feel like she’s been liquefied. Panting and gasping she whispers. “I—I can’t… breathe.” Lexi pushes out a breath. 

Bucky giggling, he grabs Steve by the arm and helps pull him off of Lexi. Rolling in the middle of the bed, Steve drops his head to the pillow. Looking over at Bucky, with all the love in his heart, he lifts his chin and kisses him softly. “Hi…” Steve breathes into their kiss. 

“Hi…” Bucky breathes into Steve’s mouth, smiling big.

“You good baby?” Steve ask, as he brushes his boyfriends matted bangs out of his face. 

“ _Mhm…_ I’m good baby…” Bucky mewls into his arms as Steve wraps him in and pulls him closer. Leaning his head on his chest, Bucky’s breathing begins to even out. “You?” 

“I am.” Steve nuzzles Bucky’s hair. 

Turning his attention to Lexi, Steve kisses her softly. “Hi…” 

Swallowing Lexi licks her lips as she stares into Steve and Bucky’s eyes as they both look at her. “Hi…” she simply says. 

“Feel good babydoll?” Bucky ask. 

“ _Ah haaa…”_ Lexi responds, her entire body craving sleep, she’s so drained and raked through when suddenly she snaps out of it and sits up, jolting the boys to sit up as well. “Oh my god—“ She says as she covers her mouth with her hand. “—I forgot.” 

“What? What did you forget Lexi?” Steve’s heart pounds in his chest. 

“I didn’t…” Lexi looks down as she nips at her lip. 

“You didn’t what Lexi?” Bucky pales. 

Looking back up at them, a shy smile slides across Lexi’s lips. “I didn’t… get to suck your cocks.” 

Grabbing his left boob, Steve hooks a hand around Lexi’s waist and drags her in the middle between him and Bucky. Laughing loudly, they begin to tickle her and poke at her. Giggling Bucky ask “Really? You still want to suck our cocks?” 

“YESSSS!” Lexi laughs out. 

“Sweetie, we may be super soldiers… but _auh…_ gives us a couple of minutes.” Steve laughs out. 

Quickly kissing them, Steve gets on his knees as he stares at both Bucky and Lexi laying on the bed. “I’ll be right back.” he says. Getting up off the bed, he makes his way to the bathroom. Less than a minute later he joins them back on the bed. 

Glancing at his hands, Lexi’s eyes fall to the washcloths. “What’s that?” She ask, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Well—“ Steve holds them out in front of them “—we _are_ pretty sticky, and we’ve made a bit of a mess of each other.” Steve can see Lexi’s turning fifty shades of red. Leaning in slowly he notices Lexi stiffen. 

“Hey, hey, hey…” Bucky rolls on his side so he can face her. “Lexi—“ Bucky glances at Steve. “— _Auh…_ you see, every time Steve and I…” Bucky pauses, trying to find the right words. “…he cleans me. Right here in the bed. It’s something he’s always done, no matter where we are. It’s the… _after care._ He loves to do that.” Looking up at Steve, Bucky shoots him a wink and grins. “But… if you feel uncomfortable and prefer, privacy, please we won’t push this on you.” Bucky glides his fingertips down her cheek. 

Lexi stares up at Steve, watching him as still as a statue. Washcloths clutched in his hands.

“I-I… its… it’s just…” Lexi covers her eyes with her arm. She can’t look at them. Not with what, Steve wants to do to her. Don’t be silly she scolds herself. They had their _mouths_ down there. Not to mention, their fingers and their… cocks. What’s a damn washcloth? 

“Lexi…” Steve gently pulls her hand away from her face. “Sweetie, look at me.” 

Slowly bringing her eyes to his beautiful face, Lexi smiles shyly. 

“Like Bucky said, if you don’t want me to… I won’t. Just, watch how I clean Bucky.” Leaning down, he slowly glides the washcloth down Bucky’s chest. Closing his eyes, Bucky relishes in the feel of his boyfriends hands on his body, cleansing him. Working his way down to his pubic bone, Steve cleans the dried up blood in the crease between Bucky’s inner thigh and his pubic bone. Gently taking his dick in his hand, Steve runs the washcloth up and down Bucky’s softened dick. Pulling his foreskin back, Steve cleans around the cockhead thoroughly, as he works his way back down the shaft. 

Swallowing hard, Lexi’s eyes are glued to Steve’s gentle and expert hands, and Bucky’s dick. 

Continuing down, Steve pushes Bucky’s thighs up and cleans his balls as he lifts them and wipes down Bucky’s asshole. Moaning softly, Bucky’s dick begins to harden. 

Chuckling and shaking his head Steve leans in and presses his lips to Bucky’s “ _Baby?...”_

“Sorry…” Bucky quickly snags his arm around Steve’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Pushing his tongue, Steve licks into his boyfriends’ mouth as they groan, sparks flying down to their cocks. Pulling away, Steve nips Bucky’s lip. 

“Later baby… I promise.” Steve grazes Bucky’s chin. 

Turning now to Lexi, Steve raises his eyebrow. Nodding slowly at him, Lexi leans back on the bed. Dropping the washcloth he used on Bucky on the floor, he begins to slide the cloth down Lexi’s neck, her breasts, her stomach as his fingers glide towards her hip bone. 

Closing her eyes, she feels, Bucky shifting his weight as he goes over to Steve and kneels next to him… watching. 

Rolling her lips she can hear the slight intake of Bucky’s breath. 

 _Oh gawd… they’re looking…_

Steve’s expert fingers drag the cloth and wipes her pubic hair as well as the crease between her inner thigh and pelvis. Pausing briefly, both men look closely at her… pussy. So pink and puckered out and slightly swollen. She’ll be sore and hurting by morning for sure. 

Gently wiping, Bucky watches as Steve runs the cloth on her clit, down her lips and as gently as possible… spreads her open. 

 _“Aahhh…”_ Lexi cries out. It’s not pleasure, the boys hear it in her voice. It’s pain. 

Reaching and stopping Steve’s hand Bucky whispers “It hurts.” 

“I’m sorry sweetie. How bad does it hurt?” Steve rubs her thighs, trying to soothe her. 

Looking up at both of them, Lexi doesn’t say anything she just nods her head once. 

“Okay, just a little bit more.” Steve keeps her spread with one hand, as his other pats her softly. Cleaning up her blood, and some of their cum that’s seep out. Wiping at her asscheeks, Steve spreads her again. 

Biting at her bottom lip, Lexi squeezes her eyes shut. 

 _Oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd…._

Finishing up, Steve drops the washcloth on the floor next to the other one. He’ll pick that up later, but right now, he just wants to lay down with them. Exhaustion starting to pull at him.

Laying down in-between them, he grabs and wraps them in his big arms and kisses every inch of their beautiful faces. Looking into their eyes, one piercing blue set and one stormy gray set, Bucky and Lexi both stare up at him. Letting his eyes flutter close, Steve smiles big. Laying them both on his chest, all three stay in silence as he gently brushes their hair away from their flushed faces. 

Smiling, Lexi traces her fingers down his neck to his chest, circling his nipple, her nails ghost figure eights on his abs. Steve rolls his neck and moans into her touch. 

Closing his eyes, Bucky feathers kisses along Steve’s jawline. His fingertips slowly writing the words of his clavicle tattoo. Following the swirl of his chest hair around his nipple, Bucky pinches and pulls it just enough to elicit a rush of sucked in air through Steve’s lips 

Breathing in slowly Lexi smiles to herself… 

She’s happy… she’s never been this happy before in her entire life. She doesn’t care what tomorrow brings, or what they may say about her if any of the townspeople were to find out what she’s done. She’s not going to worry about that. It’s an alien feeling for her, but Lexi feels… safe and protected. 

Safe with the boys… 

Protected by the boys… 

Where no one can ever hurt her… 

And this… 

Whatever this is between them… 

She’ll take it… 

For however long… 

Glancing up at Steve and Bucky, she can see they both have a trace of a smile on their beautiful faces… 

Their breathing is slow and steady… 

Their chests rising and falling together… 

Steve inhales… 

Bucky exhales… 

Steve exhales… 

Bucky inhales… 

Yes… 

She’ll take it… 

Her own personal little bubble… 

Untouchable by the outside world… 

A pack… 

Steve, Bucky and Lexi…

 

_**************************************_

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know what Lexi is...  
> And you know what Steve and Bucky are...
> 
> Stay tuned... because now... shits gonna get real...
> 
> PLAYLIST
> 
> *DARK HORSE* feat: Juicy J-- By: Katy Perry
> 
> As always... thank you all for reading...


End file.
